Murky Waters
by NoReins-XO
Summary: Katherine, a simple barmaid living in Port Veridian, witnesses a framed murder committed by Captain Jack Sparrow. No one was supposed to see this crime, and Kate is taken captive by the Black Pearl, embarking on the adventure of a lifetime. Jack/OC
1. Too Much Alcohol

Hello all! I'm doing this story as a part of NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writing Month) this year! I realize I have another story in the works, but that story has been put on hiatus for a while now. I've missed writing and I've hoped that publishing this story on FanFiction will help me get support to finish Nano, and this novel. I hope you all like what I have in store!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Too Much Alcohol<strong>

"Another round of rum!"

A bearded man, who already reeked of entirely too much alcohol, staggered to the bar and slammed his fist down, revealing three small silver coins. A dirty hand quickly scooped up the coins.

"How many rounds is that now?" The barmaid asked, dropping the coins into the pouch around her waste, grinning coyly.

"Enough to not care what the whore look like later tonight!" The drunken man's remark resulted in a raucous cheer from the others in the tavern. "Say, what's your name miss?" The drunkard leaned over the counter towards her, smiling and revealing a row of rotten teeth.

"Katherine, though it should matter not to you." She said flippantly.

"Aye, you're right. It'll be mine you'll want to know when you're screaming it later!" He made a sexual gesture and cackled, a few others nearby joining him in his laughter.

"I highly doubt that." Katherine easily maneuvered around him as she stepped out behind the bar, in a manner that suggested this wasn't her first time in this predicament. With two trays of rum in her hand, she squeezed between tables and limbs and distributed the drinks to the drunkard's rowdy group.

The intoxicated grizzly man was still standing there, leaning against the bar, when she returned. "Aw, no need to be so reluctant. All the ladies say I'm the best!" He gave her a wink.

Kate shook her head, dragging a dirty rag across the bar counter. "I'm not reluctant. I just withdraw from the activity altogether."

The man narrowed his eyes, lips turning into a frown. "A pretty women like you…" He paused, in thought, as if trying to remember something. "That's a lie! I saw you a few weeks back! Sneaking out the side door with a man in a uniform!" He accused, pointing his finger at her.

Kate's eyes dropped quickly and she moved down the counter, taking out more mugs and filling them with alcohol, though no one was calling out for any refills. "I don't know what you're talking about."

The man followed, persisting in his tale. "Ohhh, but you do!" He took one of the drinks that she had filled and took a large swig, without payment, though the young woman hardly noticed as she tried to ignore the man standing before her.

"Oh, lay off the wench, Marty!"

The man named Marty merely grinned as he watched some of his friend get up from the table and file out of the tavern, leaving a couple coins on the table as tip.

He leaned forward again, his repulsive breath suffocating Kate. He persisted with one last jab at her. "What? Only do the deed with men in uniforms?"

Kate slammed a mug down, her eyes flaring as hers looked up to meet his. "Times are tough! My money has been stretched thin and…and he offered an irrefutable price!" She suddenly realized that the man was drinking out of one her recently filled mugs. "I'll take that!" She snatched the mug out of the man's hands just as he was going for another swig.

His hand hung in the air empty for a second, trying to understand her recent outburst. "I'll have five more shillings for that rum and for wasting my time when I could've been serving other customers and making more! And for a tip!"

By then, most of the men in the tavern had gone home for the night, besides the few that were passed out on the floor. The drunkard glanced quickly around the tavern. "Everyone's left!"

Kate kept her hand stuck out, waiting for payment. Marty reluctantly reached into the pouch hanging from his belt and handed the brunette the proper amount of coins. Kate slipped the coins into her pouch, and snidely turned on her heel, walking out from behind the bar with the same dirty rag in hand.

After realizing all of his friends had already left him, or were passed out on the floor, the grizzly drunkard slowly left the tavern as well. Kate released a light sigh of relief that the man had finally left and stopped pestering her. She nudged a man in his stomach that was lying at the foot of a table, his head lolled to the side and drool slowly dripping from his mouth. After no reaction, Kate kicked him, hard, in the gut. He winced in pain and clutched his stomach, then promptly puked next to her feet.

"Ugh!" Kate stepped around the man and started to pick up the empty mugs, bringing them back to the basin behind the bar, wishing she wouldn't have to pick up the man's vomit. He stumbled out the door, without a sound, and Kate was left alone in the tavern.

She continued to tidy up the tavern, as much as she could, and disposed of the vomit with distaste. As she stood looking around the place contently, with her hands on her hips, she heard the door bang and turned around.

"Oh hoh! You finished on time tonight and managed to get those drunken scallywags out 'ta here!" A portly old man beamed at Kate as he examined the place.

Kate smiled softly. "Well, it's my job!" She dunked her dirty rag into a bucket of water, wrung it out, and repeated.

"Well, I'll leave it to you to finish up washing the mugs and the rags…and would you mind organizing the alcohol in alphabetical order? Some of the labels are peeling off, so you might need to find some way to relabel them. I don't have the materials at the moment, but you can figure it out… smart girl like you…"

Kate's face fell. "Yes, Mr. Stock…" After she cleared the tables, she was usually allowed to leave for the night and a stable boy that lived a couple houses down would come by and was paid to do the dishes. Apparently he wasn't coming tonight, or Mr. Stock didn't feel the need to pay valuable money to someone when he had her to do the job, and fired the boy.

"Great! See you tomorrow, bright and early Katie!" The plump man left the tavern with a bang of the door behind him, not realizing the amount of work he had just given Kate.

"Urgh, I hate it when he calls me that…" Kate threw the rag she was washing out on the bar and stared at the tower of dirty mugs and plates that awaited washing. She wished that Mr. Stock would hire some other help for the place as she rolled up the sleeves of her simple brown dress. While the tavern was not as large as many of the others nearby, it still received quite a lot of business and it was nearly impossible for Kate to do all the work by herself. Mr. Stock would stay for most of the night behind the bar, just overseeing that everything was going according to how he wanted and that the crowds didn't get too rowdy; he would occasionally help serve out some drinks to the singletons at the bar, but other than that, he relied solely on Kate.

She dunked a mug into the soapy water that she had prepared and cleaned the inside out quickly with a new rag. She set it up on one of the shelves and hoped that it would be dry by the time she was finished with the rest, so she wouldn't have to bother with taking the extra time to dry each individual one.

After about the sixth or seventh mug she had washed, she stepped back to take a rest. She had been standing on her feet all day and they were starting to ache. She leaned against the bar and closed her eyes, wishing that she could just go home and crawl under her covers. She opened her eyes slowly, thinking.

"I'll just finish these tomorrow, after I'm well rested. The mornings are always slow anyways…" She said merely to herself. She threw the rag and walked towards the side door. She scooted a few straggling chairs under their appropriate spots and extinguished the few lamps that lighted the tavern along the way. She stepped into the cool night air, savoring the chill that enveloped her, and reached to lock the door behind her.

"Shhh! Keep him quiet!"

Kate whirled around, eyes frantically searching for the beholder of the voice she had just heard. She cautiously started to make her way to the street, thinking that maybe she was just hearing things, but stopped when she heard some banging, coming from the direction of the back of the tavern.

"What the…" She muttered under her breath, tired of having to shoo off the dogs and homeless beggars that continued to dig through the tavern's trash, requiring Kate to pick up their mess. She turned back and strode confidently towards the back of the tavern and rounded the corner.

"Shoo! I'm tired of picki—"

Kate stopped short as she beheld the scene before her. A short balding man stood holding the arms of a man behind his back hostage. Standing next to him was a tall man dressed in pirate garb, with locks of black hair held back by a red bandana, holding his pistol to the head of the governor of Port Veridian.

An uncontrolled shriek escaped Kate's lips; she tried to move her feet backwards, but they felt like lead and she stumbled to the ground in a heap. All eyes turned to Kate, widening in surprise at the newcomer.

Then, several things happened at once: the governor began to shout a plea at Kate; the short man began to run towards her with his pistol in his hand; and the pirate narrowed his kohl-lined eyes and pulled the trigger.

The last thing Kate remembered before she fell into darkness was the governor's face in pain, his eyes boring into hers, and the ring of the gunshot resonating in her ears.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Leaving a review would make my day, and would help encourage me to finish this novel. It doesn't have to be long, just a few words telling me how you felt or how I can improve. Always, Becca xoxo<p> 


	2. Prisoner

Hurray! Chapter two is here! Hope you enjoy it! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Prisoner<strong>

Kate slowly began to retain consciousness as she felt her fingertips submerge into something wet and something hard dig into her back. She groggily opened her eyes and immediately wished she hadn't. Memories of what had happened previously flooded her mind; the assassination of the governor, the formidable pirate, and—well, and then what? Her eyes slowly focused so she could see.

"No one was supposed to see. _Absolutely no one._" A deep voice hissed.

"I understand cap'n, but there's nothing we can do now! It's done an' over with!" Another voice, softer, reasoned.

Katherine could see the night sky and the stars that dotted it, but as she listened to the two men's conversations, she closed her eyes again, considering that she was probably not supposed to be included in it.

"If it were just a man, I'd'a just shot him." The deep voice said again. Katherine assumed this was the taller pirate with the red bandana, the captain.

"Well it was a woman, and she screamed. There was no way we could've left her there. Harlow would'a never murdered anyone else if they saw."

"Aye, yer right. But, what're we gonna do with her?" The softer voice reasoned again.

"That I don't know. She can't be released. She's seen too much." There was a pause. "I'll figure it out later. Let's make it out of here without being spotted…again. Row faster!"

Kate tried to lay as still as possible, though her heart felt like it would beat out of her chest. The boat she assumed they were riding in rocked beneath her, and she prayed that she would not get seasick. The more she tried to stay still though, the more she began to panic. What was she going to do? Were they going to kill her? Was she going to be made a prostitute for the two pirates? Where will they take her? What will Mr. Stock think when she doesn't show up for work tomorrow?

She then began to put even more of the pieces together and she felt tears prick her eyes. What if the Navy thinks that it was she who killed the governor and that she fled? She figured there would probably be a warrant out for her arrest by early morning.

Just as she thought she could contain her emotions no longer, there was a jerk and a _thud_, and one of the pirates grabbed Kate, roughly lifting her onto their shoulder. Katherine squeezed her eyes shut, hoping she could just wish this all away. Yes, this was just one bad nightmare, and she would wake up and find those dirty mugs and dishes waiting for her at the tavern to be cleaned.

After a minute of being jerked around, as Kate assumed the pirates climbed the ladder, the man holding her was still. Kate was then dropped onto the ground and her eyes flew open, pain shooting through her body in numerous places.

"About time she woke up. You weren't supposed to hit her that hard!" The captain exclaimed.

"I wanted to make sure she was knocked good! Didn't want 'er to wake up and get all squirmy on me!" The shorter pirate retorted.

Kate looked up in absolute fear. She not only noticed the two pirates she was semi-familiar with, but more pirates started to gather.

"How'd it go?"

"Did it work?"

"Are we gettin' the gold?"

Numerous remarks filled the air but one gesture from the tall pirate silenced them all.

"No. We ran into some…difficulties." The tall pirate responded slowly.

"What's the wench for?" One crewman shouted.

The till pirate's piercing eyes finally met Kate's. "She's the prisoner." There was a pause as the crew soaked in this information, still wondering why she was taken hostage, but not daring to ask in the certain circumstances. "We were seen, and we need to get the 'ell out o' here."

The crew stared back at him, and some still curiously looked at Kate, huddled on the deck of the ship.

"What are you all starin' at ye scurvy dogs!" The pirate roared. "All hands on deck! Man the sails!" He stormed across the deck and barely glanced back at Kate. He paused for a moment as he stopped by two crewmen, "Brandon, Tucker, take the wench to the brig." The two men, the first with red hair and the second with black, started towards Katherine.

Kate scrambled to her feet, but realized there was no where to run to…except over the railing and into the ocean. She surreptitiously tried to gage the distance between the pirate ship and the Port, but had no idea how far it might be. Either way, she would rather die trying to escape than die at the hands of the pirates.

The two pirates were drawing nearer, so Kate quickly saddled the rail and drew both legs over, her feet perched on the small ledge and her arms hooked around the railing so she wouldn't fall just yet. She tentatively looked down at the roaring water below her.

"The prisoner's trying to escape!"

"Get 'er!"

Kate looked back, noticing most of the pirate's had seen her trying to escape and the two running towards her. There were frantic shouts and one loud and livid call from the captain. She quickly closed her eyes—knowing this would be her only chance to escape—held her breath, and jumped. She felt a tug and a tear, but plunged into the icy depths; for a moment, the silence was peaceful compared to the chaos above on deck.

She kicked to the surface and gasped for air. She started moving her arms, trying to put as much distance between the ship and herself as she could, but it wasn't much use as the waves kept buffeting her closer and closer to the dark mass. Squabbling could be heard from above, and as Kate looked back up at the daunting ship, someone dived off the boat, splashing into the water a few meters from her. She desperately kicked her feet and flailed her arms to get away.

Out of her peripheral vision, she saw the tall pirate with the red bandana surface and easily swim through the waves towards her. A large wave rolled over Katherine, completely submerging her. She flipped and turned, the waves pounding her underneath the surface. She attempted to breathe, but instead choked in a mouth full of water. Her body wracked with coughs as she lost all of the oxygen she had been holding. She grew dizzy from the abuse of the waves and the lack of air. She tried to swim to the surface, but she had lost her orientation, not knowing which was up and which was down. Spinning in circles, she began to panic. She flailed desperately, treading the water and kicking with her feet, hoping that with luck, she would swim in the right direction. Her eyes tried to focus, to hone in on the moonlight that would light up the ocean, but she was under the shadow of the ship, and could see no light. She thrashed wildly, becoming more and more desperate. She didn't notice the dark shape moving rapidly towards her. Something latched onto her arm and pulled her to the surface. Katherine gasped, coughing out water as her body relished in the abundance of oxygen it now obtained. Only then did she notice the captain of the ship's hold on her. He was leading her back to the ship and she tried to make one last attempt at escape.

"You vile scum!" She screeched. "Let go!" She attempted a punch at his chest but it did not seem to faze the pirate captain. If anything, his grip tightened.

"Argh!" She writhed and flailed, trying to get away. This was her last chance to escape.

"Bloody wench! Don't make me knock ye out again!" He stopped swimming and held up his hand threateningly. Kate stopped resisting, but stared back at him defiantly.

"Throw a line!" The pirate demanded. A rope was thrown out at them seconds later. He caught the rope, removing his hand from Kate's wrist and snaking it instead around her waist. He turned her body towards him, and yelled again, "Pull ya scum!" The crew slowly began to pull the two hanging from the rope up. Kate gripped the captain's arm, afraid of falling back into the icy water and drowning. She wouldn't admit it, but she would've died if the pirate had not rescued her.

When they reached the top the captain hauled her over onto the deck. Kate coughed up some more water, trying to catch her breath, while the captain rested for a moment. The captain finally stood, water dripping from his hair and clothes, forming little puddles on the deck.

"What is yer name?" He stared down at her, eyes ablaze.

She hesitated, "Katherine." She feared her punishment for trying to escape.

"Take 'er to the brig." He motioned to Brandon and Tucker, who originally were supposed to take her under board. The two crewmen hauled Kate to her feet roughly, the Captain's eyes still fixed on her.

"If I'm going to be held captive, I deserve to know by whom!" Kate said loudly.

The captain gave a cynical smile, flashing his gold teeth in the darkness of the night. "The name's Captain Jack Sparrow, love. Welcome aboard the Black Pearl." With that, he rounded towards the helm, shouting orders at crewmen as he passed. The two ruffians pulled Kate towards the stairs that led below deck.

When they reached the brig, Kate blanched at the stench that reached her nose. "Welcome to your new home," the black haired man, Tucker, laughed, shoving her into the cell as the other held open the iron-wrought door. Kate caught herself on her hands and knees, turning to look back at the pirates. The red-head, Brandon, gave her a sympathetic look, realizing she had merely been in the wrong place at the wrong time. He said nothing, though, as he turned and left the brig. Tucker stayed, the key to the cell in one hand. When he saw that Brandon had left, he tossed the key in the air, catching it with ease. As he looked over Kate's drenched body, her plain dress clinging to her skin, an evil glint began to form in his eyes.

"Tell me, are ye a virgin?" He asked bluntly, grinning as he stuck the key into a pocket, wedging the door back open with his foot.

Kate did not answer.

"You know, if you did me a couple favors…I could keep the door unlocked…bring you extra food and drink…" Tucker trailed off suggestively as he stepped a foot farther into the cell. Kate knew that she never wanted to see this man again, so the thought of him bringing her more food repulsed her. Everything about the dirty dark-haired man repulsed her.

"I'd rather starve." She spat. The man's eyebrows furrowed and then his eyes narrowed at her, taking two large strides to reach Kate. He grabbed her arm and yanked her to her feet. Kate cried out in pain as he shoved her against the wall.

"You'll learn not ta talk like that again ta me." He growled, using one hand to hold both of Kate's hands above her head while using his other to unbuckle his pants. He leaned in even closer. "And you'll learn to like this too." He hissed in her ear.

Kate jerked her head away, trying to free her hands from his hold, but to no avail. She brought her knee up, but he moved to the side to avoid it hitting his groin.

"Oh, I like 'em feisty." Tucker grinned. He started to lean in to kiss Kate, when suddenly he was jerked away from her and thrown to the ground. Captain Sparrow towered over him. "Not on my ship!" He yelled, leaning down and punching Tucker in the face. Tucker's hands flew to his nose as blood started to pour out.

Kate's hand flew to her mouth. Tucker scrambled to his feet and was about to hurry to the stairs, but Jack grabbed his shirt, stalling him. "The key," he ordered. Tucker's face fell, realizing he would not be able to come back and impose on Kate's space again. He reached into one of his pockets and pulled out the iron key. "Get out of my sight." Jack spat, watching the man run to the stairs. Captain Sparrow turned to Kate.

Kate massaged her wrists, where Tucker had held them, and tried to avoid the captain's eyes.

"Tell me who sent you to spy on us," he demanded.

Kate coughed. "Excuse me?"

"Who sent you? Was it Webber? Adger?" After Kate's confused silence, Jack stomped out of the cell and slammed the door shut. "Who sent you?"

Kate shook her head. "Nobody sent me! I work there, at the tavern! I heard noises and thought it was the dogs again!" She defended.

"Lies." Jack spat. "Tell me what you know."

"I know nothing except that you killed my governor!" Kate cried.

Jack took the key and put it in the hole, locking the door. "Until you tell the truth, you can rot here." He turned on his heel and stormed out.

Kate slid down the wall trying to ignore her surroundings. The floor was wet with the saltwater that had flown in through the small leaks between the boards of the ship. Kate shivered, hugging her knees to herself, trying to keep warm despite her drenched state. Her stomach growled, and she realized that she hadn't eaten since lunch, which she figured she had had almost twelve hours ago. She tried to think optimistically; tried to be thankful that she wasn't raped or killed, but these thoughts did not soothe her. She felt worse instead, and tried to keep the tears from falling even though no one was looking.

* * *

><p>Aw, poor Kate. :( Can't wait to find out what happens to Kate? Tell me so in the reviews! Reviews make my day-so leave me one! :)<p>

Always,  
>Becca xoxo<p> 


	3. Part of the Crew

And here is chapter three! :) I want to give a thanks to Destinyswindow for her constructive criticism and to Sarah Leet for reviewing.

I realize in the last chapter Jack was rather cruel and malicious, so I hope this chapter clears things up a bit. Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Part of the Crew<strong>

"Captain," Nate started. "You can't just leave the girl in the brig. She's going to get sick…she'll die."

Captain Jack Sparrow surveyed the pirate standing before him. He removed his feet from where they were propped up on the desk and sighed, crossing his arms. "Take a seat." He said after a moment, prepared to listen to what the man wanted to say.

"Me and Brandon discussed this, she was merely in the wrong place at the wrong time." He explained. "You can't really think Adger or Webber sent her to spy, do ya?"

Sparrow shook his head slowly after a moment. "No, I believe she's bein' honest." Nate waited for him to continue. Jack leaned forward over his desk, "I was livid. Really mad, ya know." He waved his hand in the air. "Everything was going according to plan, and then she showed up and…well, ya know…" He trailed off for a moment. "Harlow's plans were specific, and no one was supposed to be seen. It had to look like Clarke." He shook his head again. "She ruined everything. I couldn't help but see that amount of gold disappear…" He trailed off again, immersed in thought.

"Well maybe you should go talk to her again?" Nate suggested. "She has to be feeling rather miserable. Brandon brought her some food this morning, but Bigs said that we weren't supposed to feed prisoners anything but bread and water, Captain's orders."

Jack nodded. "I did say that…" He looked abruptly up at Nate. "What am I supposed to do with 'er?" He asked.

Nate stared blankly back at him. He opened his mouth to speak but the door to the cabin opened and both men turned to see who had entered. Gibbs, Captain Jack Sparrow's first mate, stepped inside the cabin. "I wanted to talk about the prisoner, the girl." He explained, joining the other two men at Jack's desk. "Have you decided what to do with her?" He inquired.

Nate shook his head and Jack spoke, "She's a _woman_ that has never sailed a day in 'er life. She won't even be able to protect 'erself if we're attacked, or we attack. Not to mention _the crew._" Sparrow drew his hand over her face. "Tucker already tried to rape her last night."

"Brandon told me about that…" Nate spoke.

"Not ta mention, havin' women aboard's bad luck." Gibbs added his input. The look that the other two gave him silenced him.

Silence hung between the three pirates for a couple of minutes.

"You can't just drop her off at some port." Gibbs said. "There's the chance she'll go tell the Navy what she's seen, and we can all say goodbye to the gold."

Nate furrowed his brows. "Well… if we can't just ditch her at some port the first chance we get, we're not going to kill her. There's only one option left. We have to keep her." The other two pirates stared at him. "On the Black Pearl." He clarified.

"She could help cook," Jack thought, "and perhaps clean my cabin." He looked around the room they sat in. There were charts and books flung around, random garments of clothing were strung across bookcases and the bed, and a thick layer of dust coated most of the contents in the room.

"That would be a start. And except for the few crewmembers, I think Katherine would be safe." Nate contributed.

"I could hold a meeting with the crew concerning her safety, and the consequences that would follow." Gibbs added.

When Jack did not respond, seemingly lost in his own thought, Nate and Gibbs dismissed themselves from the main cabin.

x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x

Kate shivered. Her clothes were still damp from her attempted escape the night before, she hadn't touched the stale bread that the kind red-headed pirate had brought down for her, and she hardly slept during the night. She was too afraid that another pirate would come down and try to harm her. The rocking of the ship had also made her sick. She had never been on a ship of this size before, and her body was still trying to adjust. Without food in her stomach, there was not much to vomit up, leaving her feeling even more weak and tired than she had been before. She shivered again. She had been unbearably cold all night and desperately wished she could have a change of clothes. It didn't help either that the floor of the brig was covered in cold water as well. Kate leaned her head back and closed her eyes, wishing this nightmare would just end.

"I, er, wanted to talk to you."

Kate's eyes flashed open in anger at the voice she heard. Standing before her was the Captain, standing awkwardly with his arms swinging at his sides. "Oh?" She said, cocking her head.

"More, uh, civilly, that is." He continued.

Kate stayed silent, waiting for him to continue, still bitter over the night before when he accused her of telling lies.

"I believe what ye said last night. That ya worked at the bar and all…" He paused. "Obviously the conditions down here aren't exactly, er…" He tried to find a word that would fit the brig, "nice." He finally decided

Kate didn't understand why he was stating the obvious.

"I apologize for how I treated ya last night; it wasn't completely fair. I was angry that my plan went wrong and you were the reason." He explained.

"All pirates kill." Kate stated, trying to understand why she ruined the plan. "Why didn't you kill me?" She pressed.

"Aye, well we were p—Oi, you're not privy to that information!" Jack exclaimed. "What I'm tryin' ta say is," Jack changed the topic of conversation, "I want you to work on _The Black Pearl._ You will eat with the crew and won't be forced to stay locked in the brig anymore. We might be able to find you a cabin to yourself, as well…" He muttered to himself for a moment, and then said, "What say you?"

Kate was rather taken aback at the captain's offer. "Well, I, that would be…" She trailed off after another thought entered her mind. She quickly stood to her feet and pointed her finger through her cell at the pirate. "If you're suggesting that I whore around as my work, you can forget it and shove your foot up your arse!"

The captain chuckled. "No, that's not what I was suggesting at all!"

Kate breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, in that case, what did you have in mind?"

Jack grinned and took the iron key out of his pocket to unlock the cell door. "Let me introduce you to Nate and Brandon, Miss Katherine."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Call me Kate." Katherine smiled as she paused from eating her bowl of soup. The three pirates and the woman were sitting in the dining hall, Kate eating her first meal in over a day.

"Alright!" Jack gave a clap of his hands. "It looks like you three are goin' to get along great! I'll be goin' back to me charts now." Jack sauntered off towards the main deck.

Nate and Brandon both smirked at their captain. "So it looks like you'll be staying aboard _The Pearl_ for a while now, right?" Nate asked.

Kate bit her lip. "Well, I suppose so, unless you all decide to ditch me on some deserted island, that is." She took one last bite of the soup, realizing she couldn't eat anymore if she tried, and pushed the empty bowl away from her.

Brandon laughed. "I don't think the cap'n plans on it."

"He has a couple things in mind for you to assimilate into the crew." Nate remarked, standing and picking up Kate's empty bowl.

"And everyone knows that the fastest way to a man's heart is through food." Brandon added, standing up as well.

Kate couldn't help but laugh. "But you're pirates! Wouldn't it be through treasure then?"

Nate and Brandon looked at each other. "She has a point." Nate said.

Brandon grinned. "It could also be through beautiful women." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Kate shook her head and Nate guffawed. "And everyone knows none of them will come around ya!" Brandon punched Nate in the arm. "Neither you!"

Kate just rolled her eyes at the two, pushing her chair in. "I believe we were talking about how I was going to assimilate into the crew?" Kate waved her hand in between the two.

"Oh, right. Come this way," Brandon led Kate and Nate out of the dining hall and towards the galley.

"Oi! Bigs!" Nate called out as they rounded a corner that led into a medium-sized room. A large man with a scraggly beard and short black hair poked his head out of a storage room off to the side. "We've brought you a helper!"

Bigs stared at Kate for a moment, obviously perplexed. "I thought she was the prisoner?"

Brandon looked over at Nate. "Well, she was the prisoner. Consider her prisoner with freedoms?"

Bigs stared at him for a moment longer, as if that was the dumbest thing he had ever heard. "Aye, she's not the prisoner." He finally decided. He turned his attention to Kate. "You cook, miss?"

"Yes, perhaps not well though." She tugged at the sleeve of her dress. "I worked at a tavern, so I did cook some meals."

Bigs grinned. "Aye, that'll do. We're not but humble pirates." He winked.

Kate gave a small smile, thinking that she was starting to like the cook.

"S'alright, Kate—can I call you that?—Bigs can't cook either." Nate jested.

"Oi! You two get! I need ta train my helper!" The two laughing pirates waved goodbye, joking to each other as they went.

"Let me show you around, Kate—I gathered that was yer name, yeah?"

Kate nodded. "It's Katherine actually, but I usually go by Kate." She followed the overweight man across the galley into a side room.

"This is the main store room. All the ingredients you will need will be in here…. Though, you might want'a check it before you use it…I've found a couple moldy things in there…" He added as a side comment. "But anyways…" He led Kate out of the storeroom and into a small room on the other side. Kate knew what was inside before Bigs even opened the door.

"Chickens!" She exclaimed as the clucking grew louder.

"Aye." He took one of the chickens out of its pen by its feet, grabbing the egg that lay beneath it.

"How many do you have?" Kate asked curiously, looking around.

"Fifteen." Bigs answered promptly. "Took me a while to get that many too. Cap'n didn't like the idea of animals on board." He put the chicken back down, handing the egg to Kate, and started to gather the rest. "Twenty men on the crew, so most can have some eggs for breakfast." He grinned proudly over his animals. Kate followed Bigs back to the working area of the galley, where Bigs already had a stew brewing in one of the largest pots she had ever seen.

"Every Saturday is stew Saturday!" He grinned proudly. "Unless we forget what day it is… we have stew then too."

Kate gave a little giggle. "Well, what I help with?"

"I don't have a lot left to do, but you can start with the bread." He directed her towards a mixing bowl with a few ingredients thrown haphazardly together. "You know how to make bread, right?" He checked.

Kate nodded. "Yes, I used to make homemade bread all the time with my mom when I was but a child." She reminisced. She looked in the bowl and then headed to the store room. She filled her arms with other spices and ingredients, bringing them back to her station. She kneaded the ingredients, slowly working her fingers and hands. Then, she stuck the bread in a bread pan and placed it in the brick oven.

"There's not much else I need help with." Bigs admitted, looking over at Kate as she wiped her hands off on a cloth. "Maybe you could go find those two ruffians that brought ya here."

"Alright. It was nice meeting you Bigs." She smiled at the man. He nodded back, giving the slightest hint at a smile. As she was heading out of the galley, Bigs called after her, "Don't forget to come back in the morning! Breakfast is always the most hectic!"

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Kate managed to find the two amiable pirates sparring with each other on the top deck. She sat on a crate and watched as they threw insults at each other, their swords clashing. Nate jumped as Brandon swung low at Nate's feet. One Nate regained his balance, he brought his sword forward, aiming for Brandon's shoulder. Brandon blocked his blow quickly. Nate swung his leg out, sweeping Brandon's feet out beneath him. He fell on his back, dropping his sword. Nate arrogantly placed his foot on top of Brandon's chest, flipping his sword in the air and easily catching it.

"That was cheating!" Brandon protested. "You did not win that!"

Nate grinned, leaning down towards Brandon and sticking out his hand to help him up. "Pirate," he stated smugly.

Brandon took Nate's hand and pulled him down next to him on the deck. "And a bloody awful one at that!"

Kate giggled at the two pirates. A couple other crewmen that were doing their chores walked by with disinterest, as if this was a daily happening.

The two looked up at Kate from the floor. "Kate's back!" Nate grinned, sitting up, brushing himself off.

Brandon followed suit. "Your turn," he stated, walking towards her with the hilt of his sword extended out to her.

"Oh, no," she waved her hands in front of her. "I've never even held a sword before!" She exclaimed.

"There's a first for everything. Come one, we'll teach you." Brandon pulled her to her feet and shoved the sword in her hand. It was heavier than she expected and her arm fell slightly.

Nate stood in the middle of the deck, beckoning her forward. "Now, grip the sword tightly. Just block whatever I throw yer way." He made it sound so easy. Brandon pushed Kate forward, urging her on.

Kate's eyes widened in fear, unsure of her ability to block his dangerous moves. Unaware to the other three, Jack had come out of his cabin, wondering what the commotion was about on deck.

Nate brought his sword up and back down in one motion, albeit slower than he would have normally, and his sword connected with Kate's flesh.

"Ah!" Kate dropped her sword, examining the fresh cut on her arm. Brandon shook his head, drawing his hand over his face in embarrassment on Nate's behalf.

"Are you alright?" Nate sheathed his sword and quickly stepped to Kate's side to look at her wound. "You were supposed to block it!"

"You moved too fast!" Kate countered.

"Step back, Nate." Sparrow spoke, finally deciding to intervene. "Go get Bigs and tell him to fetch his medical equipment."

Kate looked up at the captain in surprise, not knowing that he had been watching the entire time. Jack took Kate's arm and looked at the cut. "It could be worse." He said optimistically. "Now pick up your sword and let's try this again."

"But I'm hurt!" She protested.

Jack unsheathed his own sword and glanced at her arm again. "It's not that bad. Besides, if you're in a battle, you'll need ta protect yourself. No time for bandages." He ushered her back to the middle of the deck. "Now, pay attention."

Kate tried to ignore the pain in her arm, not wanting another wound. Jack raised his sword, and Kate mimicked, raising hers.

"Predict where mine will go. As soon as my sword starts to head in one direction, you should move that way to parry it." Jack moved his sword quickly from side to side, each time Kate moving it a fraction of a second after.

"I won't hurt you, but you'll need to be fast." Jack informed. He rapidly swung his sword toward her side. Kate swung her sword to block it, but was too late, and Jack's sword tapped her side.

"Relax. You're too tense." Sparrow stepped back, assessing her.

"Sorry. I'm not exactly used to playing with lethal weapons." Kate muttered.

Jack chuckled. "Tension interferes with speed. So relax." After Kate had taken a deep breath and looked a little more relaxed than before, Jack swung his sword over his head and aimed for her shoulder. It was the same exact move that Nate had performed earlier. This time Kate was prepared. She raised her sword to block it, but was not expecting the amount of force that came with the blow. She lost her balance as Jack's sword pushed the top half of her body back.

"Move your feet!" Kate quickly obeyed and managed to regain her balance. Jack slid his sword off of hers and nodded. "That was better. This time, you attack me." Jack held his sword limply at his side.

Kate looked at the sword at his side, unsure if it was okay to attack him when he was so unguarded. "Are you…" She motioned to his sword.

He looked down at his sword, confused. "What?"

Kate shook her head and raised her sword, trying to determine where she should attack. She focused her gaze on his left side, figuring it would be an awkward angle for him to parry. She swung her sword, and in a split second, Jack pivoted, easily blocking her attack before her sword was anywhere near his side.

"Your eyes gave it away." Jack said simply.

Kate frowned. She raised her sword again, this time looking at him straight in the face when she swung her sword towards his shoulder. He quickly parried it, without moving much of his body.

"You'll have to be faster than that." The captain instructed.

By now, Kate was growing angry. She didn't want to be on this ship, her arm was throbbing from her cut, and the smug captain was irritating her.

"Ugh!" Kate brought blow after blow on the captain, each time with more force than before, and each time Jack blocked it.

"You're hittin' like a girl!" Jack joked as Kate's attacks became faster and fiercer. Kate began to put her whole body into each blow. Jack was quick on his feet, and despite Kate being the one attacking, Jack still was able to push Kate back farther. Every time their swords clashed, Jack would push hers back, forcing her to take a few steps backwards each time. Jack finally was able to push Kate all the way back to the ship railing, and Kate felt the wood press against her back. She attempted one last blow, putting all of her remaining strength into it, and Jack pushed her sword back with equal amount of strength. Kate's sword flew out of her hand and over the railing. It could be heard dropping into the ocean, making a little _splash!_ as it went. Jack's sword was pointed at Kate's throat. She looked down at it wearily.

"Lesson number one: pay attention to your surroundings." Jack stated with a grin, sheathing his sword and stepping back, allowing Kate some room.

By that time, Bigs had reached the main deck with his medical kit. Once he realized they were done, he stepped over.

"Oi! That was my sword that just flew into the ocean!" Brandon called out. Nate sniggered next to him.

Kate gave an apologetic shrug to Brandon as Bigs pulled her sleeve up to examine the cut.

"You're the medic too?" Kate inquired, watching the man put some salve on the wound.

"Aye, I do bloody everything around here." Bigs grumbled, good-naturedly. He wrapped the cut with a small bandage and then stepped back.

Kate felt exhausted after the sword fight and warily watched as Jack pulled a crate over by her and sat down on it.

"That wasn't too terrible for your first time handling a sword." He commented lightly to Kate; but Kate wasn't paying much attention at the moment. She was holding her head in her hands. The effect of exerting so much energy when she was already exhausted and the swaying of the ship as the waves crashed against the sides was almost too much to handle. She leaned over the railing and vomited.

Brandon and Nate looked at each other and then at their captain, not knowing what they should do. Jack snapped his fingers at a short crewmember that was standing nearby, watching the earlier fight with interest. "Oi! Simon, fetch a cup of water for 'er." Simon nodded at his captain and headed towards the stairs.

Kate replied hoarsely to the captain's earlier comment, "I suppose it wasn't." She pulled the sleeve of her dress back down over her bandage and wiped her mouth on it.

"Though, you've still a bit of work to do," Jack said. "But we'll not continue that today…in yer condition." He waved a hand at her.

"That's an understatement," Kate said dejectedly.

"Aye, we'll just continue lessons tomorrow." Jack said optimistically.

Simon had returned with the cup of water and Kate took it from him with a small "thanks." She rinsed her mouth out first to get the vile taste out, and then took a much needed drink, draining the cup of its contents in a matter of moments. She set the cup down on the crate next to her.

Kate examined the captain, finally taking in his odd trinkets that were woven in his hair and his pirate clothes. "I like your hat." She managed finally.

Jack's eyes rolled up towards his hat and he gave a small laugh, surprised at her random comment. "I like it quite a bit too." He acted as if he were fluffing it up, then hopped off the crate.

"I suppose we should find you your sleeping quarters now. You look a bit…er, you've seen better days." He finished awkwardly, not wanting to offend the woman. He hadn't figured out her personality quite yet, and he didn't want to push her buttons since she would be staying with them for a while now. He motioned for her to follow him as he sashayed to the hatch. He climbed down and waited for her to follow. The two surveyed the scene before them. Hammocks were hung from the boards above across the majority of the room. Jack pursed his lips and then shook his head. He turned and waved his hand, walking down a set of stairs behind them.

As Kate descended down the stairs, she emerged into a network of hallways. She remembered that turning right led her to the galley, but Jack did not head in that direction. He went straight instead and eventually stopped at a door to the left. He knocked, and upon hearing no answer, he opened the door. Kate could not see immediately what was inside as Jack stood in the way. Once he moved, Kate could see that there were three dusty trunks stacked on top of each other, shoved up against the wall. Other than that, the room was empty. There was a small porthole that was level with the surface of the ocean, and the sun cast glittering shards across the water, illuminating the room.

"I think we usually just use this as a storage room." Jack commented, walking over to the trunks and opening the one on top. Dust flew out, making Kate and Jack both cough. Once it had settled, the two could see that the trunk was filled with books. "Aye, I thought so." Jack slammed the trunk lid shut. "Maybe we could find you some clothes in these other two…" He trailed off, talking to himself more than Kate, as he lifted the trunk up and dropped it in another corner of the room.

"I don't mind wearing the dress I have." Kate said, seeing nothing wrong with the one she had on despite the few stains.

Jack looked over at her and grinned. "After a couple of days you will." He opened the second trunk only to find more books. He slammed that trunk lid shut, and with his foot, shoved it over, off of the bottom trunk.

"We'll just have ter plunder a ship o' Brits. We'll find some dresses fer ya then." He commented breezily.

Kate's eyes widened, "Oh, I don't think that's necessary." She said, a little alarmed that they would attack another ship for her to get a dress. She sat down on the first trunk, too exhausted to stand anymore.

"I'll go find Gibbs and see about finding a bunk." Jack said, scratching his head. Kate nodded silently, leaning her head against the wall and closing her eyes.

Jack managed to find Gibbs in the galley, rummaging through the supply of rum. Right when he found a bottle that he seemed to fancy, Jack tapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh, Jack." The shorter pirate eyed him warily.

"Come help me find a hammock or bunk for Kate." Jack took Gibb's rum bottle and took a swig of it. He turned on his heel, leaving the man licking his lips for some alcohol, yet he obediently followed after him. The two managed to find an old purple mattress that they had pillaged from a royal ship that was crossing to the Americas. Though, they had also found another supply of rum. By then, they had both consumed five bottles of rum and were start to feel the slight effects of it.

"What d'ya think the chances are of me tamin' a dog to get me rum?" Jack asked lazily, taking another swig out of his bottle, falling backwards on the mattress as he did so.

Gibbs cocked his head to one side. "Where'd you get a dog?" He asked curiously, taking the bottle from Jack and taking a long swig of it.

"I don't, but if I did, what'd be tha chances?" He persisted, stealing the rum back. "It's such a burden carrying it up from the store to me cabin. But if I had a dog to do it!"

"Hmm. We could get a pretty lass to come with the mutt too." Gibbs said dreamily.

"We have a lass." Jack said matter-of-factly. "Though there's always room fer more." He added on second thought.

"Aye." Gibbs said. He sat up abruptly. "Well, why'd we never do it before?"

Jack looked over at his first mate. He slowly managed himself into a sitting position as well. "Because as wonderful as woman be, they're trouble."

"Aye." Gibbs repeated.

Jack looked down at the mattress the two pirates were sitting on as if it had just appeared there. "Oh, a mattress!"

Gibbs looked down, too, at the purple mattress. He stood up, grabbing the rum bottle from Jack and downing the last bit.

Jack looked down at his empty hands and frowned. "Why's the rum always gone?" He muttered, lying back down on the mattress. "Pull, Mr. Gibbs!" Jack ordered.

Gibbs frowned, looking at the drunken captain who was almost passed out on the mattress. "Where to, cap'n?"

"Kate will be needing something nice to lay on tonight!" He pointed his finger at Gibbs, "and I don't mean me." He grinned, placing his hat over his eyes.

Gibbs was able to pull the mattress—and Jack—to Kate's quarters. After getting Jack off the mattress and willing to help him move it, the two men succeeded in getting the mattress into the tiny room. They eventually situated it in a corner, proud of what they had accomplished while intoxicated, and then realized they had no blankets to put over the mattress.

"Tomorrow." Jack mumbled, refusing to do anything else. Gibbs had already left the room, and Jack was left alone to wonder where Kate had gone. He turned around, not noticing her when they had entered, and found her fast asleep in the same position she was in when they had left.

* * *

><p>This chapter was quite a bit longer than normal, so I hope you liked it. I'd love to hear your opinion in a review. Reviews make my day. :)<p>

Always,  
>Becca xoxo<p> 


	4. Aquaintances

****And here's chapter four! It took me a little bit longer to get this one up because I was working hard over the weekend to catch up on NaNoWriMo (and successfully!). I'm currently working on finishing chapter seven, I just haven't had the time to go back and edit what I had written previously.

Hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: Acquaintances<strong>

Kate awoke in the morning, the sunlight streaming through the window, illuminating the tiny room. Kate's whole body ached from yesterday's acclimation to the ship and the adventures that had taken place the night before. She rubbed her eyes and sat up, surprised to see that she had been sleeping on a purple mattress. She hadn't remembered there being a mattress in the room the night before, nor did she remember moving to sleep on it.

Curiosities aside, Kate stood, running her fingers quickly through her brown hair. "I suppose this isn't too bad after all." She murmured to herself. As she walked towards the galley, remembering her duty, she recalled how frightened she had been before. Admittingly, she was still not comfortable aboard the pirate vessel, but it could be much, much worse.

Kate stepped into the galley, looking around for the familiar face of Bigs. "Hello?" She called after seeing no one. She was afraid that she might've woken up too late and that breakfast had already been prepared and the crew had already eaten.

"In here!" A voice called out from the room the chickens resided in.

Kate hurried over to the room and greeted Bigs. "Good morning." She said politely.

"Mornin'." He replied without turning to look at her. "Mind grabbin' that basket there? Me hands are full."

Kate obliged and held the basket out for Bigs to put the eggs he had collected in it. "I'll teach ya how to handle 'em so they don't bite ya." Bigs said. He took the basket from Kate and set it on top of one of the pens. "Here, just hold it like this, and hold it away from yer." He demonstrated as he grabbed a chicken from a pen. "Try it." He stepped aside so Kate could have a go.

Kate hesitantly reached into one of the pens, grabbing the chicken like Bigs had done. She pulled it out, holding it away from her, and successfully grabbed the egg it had been shielding.

"Right! Just like that." Bigs nodded. He watched as Kate managed to collect the rest of the eggs, adding them to the basket.

"Can't say I've ever handled chickens before." Kate commented as the two headed back out into the galley.

"I was a farm hand before pirate." Bigs replied conversationally, cracking open an egg into a pan.

"Really?" Kate asked curiously. "How did you become a pirate then?" Kate took an egg from the basket and cracked it open as well.

"It's a bit of a long story…" He trailed off, not knowing if Kate really wanted to hear it or if she was just being polite.

"I've got time." She smiled, motioning to all the food laid out before them, waiting to be cooked.

While they cooked, Bigs began to tell his story of how he had chased after a girl of a higher status than he. He was caught stealing presents for her from a store and as punishment, was traded to work on another farm a couple of miles away. They had hoped that would discourage Bigs's fascination with the girl, but he would still sneak back to see the girl. After getting caught sneaking into her house, he was accused of trying to rape her. He was forced to flee and he joined a crew of a pirate ship. Even then, he didn't think he would stay a pirate, just stay one long enough to earn a living and return home.

"Love makes you do some dumb things," Bigs finished.

"Whatever happened to her?" Kate asked, frowning at his rather depressing tale.

"I don't know," Bigs replied. "Though, I wouldn't go back for her even if I did. I'm really not sure what I even saw in her."

"Well, if she was worth sneaking over to see her…" Kate trailed off, letting Bigs figure out what she was trying to say.

Bigs shook his head. "Then, sure. Now, she'd be some pompous landowner with a hundred slaves to her name, obsessed with clothes and make-up." He chopped an onion. "I don't want ter be a part o' any of that." He waved his knife in the air and then pointed it at her.

"Get choppin' missy! I think yer makin' it take longer to cook breakfast!" He joked.

Kate giggled. "Sorry." She dumped some chopped vegetables into the pan with the eggs.

It was silent for a moment. "Ya know, I don't think I'd leave the Pearl." Bigs wiped his hand on a cloth, watching Kate finish cooking. "May not be highly looked upon, but I like it."

Kate pondered over this for a moment, but did not reply. There was no doubt in her mind that she would leave the ship the first chance she got to return home in Port Veridian.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Bigs and Kate were bringing out the last of the dishes that they had prepared for breakfast to the dining hall. Most of the crew had already crowded around and were full of mirth, yet anxiously awaiting the meal. Kate sat down next to Bigs near the middle of the table.

"Dig in!" Bigs shouted over the ruckus, but there was no need to tell the pirates that they could. The crew was already reaching over each other's arms and plates to grab the food that they desired.

Kate herself grabbed some of the cooked potatoes and a spoonful of scrambled eggs. She peered down the table at Jack, who was taking large scoops out of every dish that was passed his way.

"Hey Bigs! Seems like breakfast tastes a little better this mornin'!" Nate called out from down the table.

Brandon elbowed Nate, laughing. "We told ya you couldn't cook!"

Bigs launched a serving spoon their way. They both ducked, the spoon flying over their heads and hitting the wall. They cracked up, giving each other high fives.

"I swear I'm gonna kill those two." Bigs mumbled. Kate tried to suppress a smile as Bigs tucked into his plate.

Kate had just started eating when she noticed Tucker enter the hall. She quickly looked down at her plate, hoping that he wouldn't notice her. She knew that the news of her staying aboard the Pearl would have reached him by now, whether that made him angry or not. She sneaked a glance up, wondering where he would take a seat. He took a seat down by some of the crew she hadn't been acquainted with at the other end of the table. Tucker looked up, noticing Kate looking his way.

Kate didn't drop her eyes though, and Tucker moved his focus to the heaps of food in front of him, no expressions written on his face. Kate gave a small inward sigh of relief.

"Oi, Kate! Pass me those potatoes will ya!" A brown-headed pirate two seats down called at her.

Kate grabbed the bowl and passed it to the pirate, who flashed a smile in thanks. Kate then tucked into her own plate, grateful to have another full meal. She listened to the other conversations around her, but didn't bother to join in. Kate finally leaned back, feeling as if she would explode with how much food she had consumed in one sitting, and couldn't help but notice all the food that was still remaining on the table.

"What do you do with all the leftovers?" Kate asked Bigs curiously, who was reaching for another bowl. He heaped all of its contents onto his plate.

He looked up at her in confusion, then his face changed and he chuckled. "We don't have leftovers." He replied with a grin.

Kate quietly sat and watched as the food started to disappear. The crew fought over the last morsels of food in the bottoms of bowls and pots. She grinned and shook her head. "I don't see how you guys can eat so much!"

Bigs chuckled again. "It's breakfast." He left Kate to interpret what he meant by that.

There was a loud clinking of a spoon against a bottle. Everyone's focus turned to the captain, who then, accidentally, broke his bottle with his spoon. He stared at it for a moment, then dropped the spoon and addressed the crew, "Alright ye scurvy dogs, I'm sure you've all been informed about our new addition to the crew," he flourished his arm towards Kate, "an' if you haven't, now ya know." He took a drink from his broken bottle. "Ye should also know that the next time we weigh anchor will be at Tortuga—"At this, there were loud cheers of approval from the crew. He smirked, waiting for the noise to die down. "Aye, now get and we'll arrive at the bloody town faster!" He commanded joyfully.

The crew happily scurried from the room, quick to get the ship sailing faster to their favorite port. Kate's heart began to sink. She had been to that dreaded port, and she did not want to be going back anytime soon.

"And that leaves us," Bigs said, "ta clean up."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"Now loop this end through there…"

Kate bit her lip, focusing on the rope before her, trying to tie the proper knot.

"Right, bend the rope—no the other way—and slide the end through it—no through the top, not the bottom." Conrad, a blonde pirate that Kate had been introduced to that day, instructed. "Now pull it taught." Kate did as she was told, and they both surveyed the knot she had made.

"Well…it's not bad for a starter…" Conrad trailed off, scratching his head. Kate ran her hand down her face in failure. Conrad had been trying to teach Kate for the last couple of hours how to tie the necessary knots on the ship, without much success. Every time they moved on to a new knot, Kate would forget the last one she had been taught.

"Oi, Conrad, maybe you should learn how ta tie them yerself!" Brandon called out as he passed, giving a small wave to Kate.

The blonde narrowed his eyes at Brandon but didn't give in to his taunt. "Maybe we should take a break." He suggested.

"Oh thank goodness." Kate couldn't hide her relief. She left Conrad to redo the knot she had tried to do and headed to the galley. There, she found herself a drink and sat down at one of the small tables. She wasn't used to being out in the hot sun all day, and it was draining her of her energy. Conrad's insistence on perfection and his know-it-all attitude was not helping her irritable one either. She suppressed a sigh as the said pirate walked into the galley and headed towards the seat next to her with his own drink of choice.

An awkward silence hung in the air between them as they each sipped their drinks.

Finally, Conrad broke the silence. "So, you worked in a tavern?"

Kate set down her drink. "Yes, I was a barmaid." She answered simply.

Another silence fell between them.

Kate wished someone else would walk into the galley and provide a distraction, but no such chance arose. She finally decided to make the best of the situation. "And you? Before you were a pirate?" She returned the question.

Conrad seemed to sit a bit straighter in his chair, as if he was just waiting for her to ask him the question. "I was a naval officer." He said pompously.

"Oh…" Kate looked down at her bottle, no longer interested, and wished she hadn't asked the question.

"I was an ambitious sailor, and a successful one at that, so they promoted me. I became captain in a short amount of time, and I suspected that others were becoming jealous, so I waited a while before showing my interest in becoming commodore." He continued arrogantly. "But of course, like I said, jealousies arose, and a certain naval officer, Clarke was his name, I believe, and he spread some rumors, said I did some unmoral things. People believed him of course. They never seem to appreciate true greatness." He paused, taking a drink of his alcohol. "I was angry of course, but I thought I would regain my reputation shortly, and it all didn't seem too bad. My rise to power would just be seen as greater than before, so I…"

By that time, Kate had tuned the egotistic pirate out. Instead, she thought of home. Though she told herself most days she hated her job, she still missed her friends and the drunken regulars' humor at the tavern. She missed her small house and her neighbors. It may have all been simple, but it was home. She wanted to return, but she knew that realistically, she would probably never be able to go back. She would have to risk her life against the Navy, telling them everything she knew. Then, she would feel like a traitor, betraying the pirates that had been rather hospitable to her.

She finally noticed that Conrad had stopped talking, and he was looking at her expectantly, waiting for her to remark on his excellent tale.

"I guess that would explain your un-pirate-y talk." Kate said awkwardly, not knowing what else to say.

"Oh yes, I haven't really adapted to that part of becoming a pirate yet." He said modestly, finishing off his drink.

Just then Simon had entered the galley. "Kate, the cap'n wants you above deck, says it's time for your lessons again." He left as quickly as he came.

Kate groaned, slumping down in her chair.

"If the captain is not doing a good enough job of teaching you how to use a sword, you can always ask me to help you with your tech—"

"—that's very kind of you, Conrad, but I think I'll be fine." Kate interrupted as she stood from the table.

"Well, it was nice talking to you Katherine." He stated very gentlemanly.

"Er, you, too, Conrad." Kate replied. She quickly left the galley, glad to be away from Conrad, yet dreading the upcoming lesson. Who would've known being a pirate was so much work?

* * *

><p>I hope you liked the chapter! Not a whole lot happened in this one, but the next few will be a bit more exciting. Tell me what you thought in a review-reviews make my day. :)<p> 


	5. Investigations

Yay for chapter five! I want to give a big thanks to xJill Lovett and Lightwolfheart for reviewing and for the rest of you that favorited or subscribed. Means a lot!

Anywho, this chapter focuses on the happenings in Port Veridian instead of with Kate and Jack. Enjoy! (:

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: Investigations<strong>

Two men surrounded the body of the governor of Port Veridian, Albert Willows. Someone had covered the body with a sheet, and now the two stood in a comfortable silence, trying to figure out what the next step of action should be.

One finally spoke up. "Well, we realize that this Katherine girl has been missing for a few days now, and she worked at this tavern." This was one of the naval officers stationed at Port Veridian, George.

"Yes, but we don't know that she has been involved with this." The other man, tall with black her, commented. "She may have left, for personal business; she may have been captured. _We don't know._"

"So far she has been our only connection though with Willow's murder." George argued with the taller man. "Captain Garner, we have no other leads."

The captain named Garner put up his hand. "No, that is not entirely true." He leaned down, lifting the sheet from the bottom of the man's body and pulling it upwards, leaving the governor's head covered.

"Who did you say Willows' last meeting was with?" Garner inquired, searching the governor's pockets for something, anything.

"Captain Clarke, sir." George replied promptly.

"And where is Clarke now?" Garner stopped searching, looking up at the officer.

"I believe a neighboring port, sir. He…he left this morning." George replied.

Garner silently went back to searching the governor's many pockets. He felt something brush his fingers in one of the inside pockets, and he grabbed a small piece of parchment. He unfolded it, trying to read the scrawl that was written on it. He could only make out a few words and signature that was left at the bottom of the note.

"Then Katherine isn't our only link. We need to find Clarke, and to see what that last meeting consisted of."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Is the commodore in?" Phillip Garner strode past the clerk at the desk after he gave a nod. Garner entered the commodore's office without knocking. John Bolton was hunched over his desk, examining a mound of papers that were strewn across his desk.

"Captain Garner," The commodore addressed, surprised to see him in his office.

"Commodore Bolton, I was assigned to investigate the governor's murder." Garner reminded him.

"Take a seat." The commodore leaned back in his chair, throwing down his quill as he did so. "Yes, that seems to be the talk of the town." He took some of the papers and threw them on a chair to the side. "You wouldn't believe the paperwork I have to do because of this, especially when the more pressing matter is who committed the murder." Commodore Bolton frowned.

"That's why I wanted to come and talk to you." Garner cut to the point.

The commodore raised his eyebrows in interest. "Any leads?"

Garner hesitated. "Kind of. The rumor is that a Miss Katherine Smith, a woman who worked at the tavern, committed it, but it doesn't make any sense." He paused. "First of all, why would the governor come to that part of town? Second, neighbors said they heard a woman scream. We have to assume that was Katherine. If Katherine was the murderer, why would she be the one screaming? Furthermore, Willow was killed with a firearm. What single woman in Katherine's position is able to get her hands on a firearm?"

The commodore held his hand up for Garner to stop. "I realize that you do not believe it was the woman. I don't believe it was her either, but we have no evidence to prove her innocent or guilty at the moment. What else have you found?"

Garner pullet out the small piece of parchment that he had found. "I found this in one of the governor's pockets." He unfolded the piece of parchment and handed it to Bolton. "I couldn't make out exactly what it said, it seemed a little weather-worn, but I was able to make out the signature."

The commodore examined the piece of paper. "Henry Clarke." He stated.

Garner nodded. "Yes. I also managed to decipher a few of the words. I immediately recognized '_The Trader's Flask,'_ the name of the tavern Willow was killed behind." He explained.

The commodore nodded. "Yes, that is what it seems to say."

Phillip Garner hesitated before he said what was on his mind, making sure to phrase it correctly. "I don't mean to accuse him, but I do believe that this ties Henry Clarke to the governor's murder."

The commodore folded up the piece of parchment, laying it down on his desk. He stood, without a word, and walked to the window, peering out at the view before him. The port was bustling with activity below him; a large ship was coming into the dock and merchants and townsfolk alike were mingling among the streets, haggling for prices in the market and socializing good naturedly.

Bolton turned to face Garner. "Clarke left this morning for Port Nox." He informed him. "He may or may not know that the governor is dead." He turned to face the window again. "You are to stay at Port, Garner, but prepare a ship for Port Nox. They'll be bringing back Captain Clarke on their return voyage."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

It had been two days since Garner had ordered his ship, _The Cambria_, to set sail to Port Nox without him, and he was anxiously awaiting their return. They had moved the governor's body to a private holding in the naval headquarters, and Garner had returned to the body, numerous times, not finding anything new or of importance.

Numerous citizens had tracked down him and other British Naval officials, either wanting to inform them of the latest rumor or wanting to know what they had discovered so far. Each time he thanked them for their concern and sent them on their way. He wished he had something more substantial to go on, some hard concrete evidence, but he would just have to wait until his ship returned with Captain Henry Clarke to find out anything more.

At that moment, a young boy who worked by the docks darted up the stairs of Garner's home. He was about to knock when he realized the captain was sitting outside already and that he had run past him. "Sir! _The Cambria _is coming into port!" He informed him, out of breath.

Garner nodded and dismissed the boy. He took another drink of the tea he had been sipping and set it down on the porch, not bothering to put the cup where it meant to go in the sink. The captain hurried to the commodore's office, trying to avoid as many people as he could. He didn't want to be delayed information that was vital to the case because of a curious citizen.

Garner opened the door to see Bolton scribbling away on a piece of paper. "_The Cambria _is docking." Garner said.

The commodore stopped what he was doing and the two men walked to the docks together. "And if your men could not find him?" The commodore thought aloud.

Garner shook his head. "They wouldn't have returned so quickly if they hadn't been able to."

The commodore gave a little, "Hmmm," but after that the two remained silent as they watched the large vessel maneuver slowly into the dock. A gangplank was finally lowered and a number of men began to descend from the ship. Garner immediately recognized the tall, blonde man that walked in the midst of the others. "They have him." Garner muttered to the commodore.

Bolton and Garner both headed towards the group of men.

"Commodore Bolton, Commander Garner," Clarke greeted the two men, purposefully calling Garner the wrong title.

"That's Captain Garner to you Clarke," Bolton reprimanded.

"My apologies," he replied sarcastically.

"You know why you are here, Henry. I would not dawdle in petty games when your reputation and life is on the line." The commodore said sharply.

Clarke did not reply, but his lip curled up in distaste.

"I believe we will settle this in my office." Bolton commanded, leading the way.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"This note was found in the governor's pocket after he was found dead behind _The Trader's Flask_." Commodore Bolton delicately handed the piece of parchment to Clarke. The other captain took it and glanced down at it.

"What does this have to do with me?" He asked after looking it over.

"You signed it." Garner stated, surprised that Clarke had the audacity to play stupid.

Clarke shook his head and threw it back on the commodore's desk. "It's not mine."

"Let me see your signature," Bolton asked the man, "and your initials. How you would sign a letter, please."

Clarke looked between the two men, not believing what they were asking him to do. "You think I would lie?"

"Men higher up than you have done so." Bolton simply stated.

Clarke furiously grabbed the quill and scribbled on a random piece of parchment on Bolton's desk. "There, compare and you will see it's not my writing." Clarke threw the quill down onto the desk.

Garner and Bolton both leaned forward, comparing Clarke's scribbles to the writing on the paper they had found. "They actually look quite similar…" Garner had, deep down, hoped that Clarke would be connected to the murder. He had never like the man and wouldn't mind seeing him locked up, but he didn't actually expect for the handwriting to match up so well.

"Yes, it does." Bolton said curiously. "You can tell by the tail of the extra curl on the 'y' and that 'h.'" Bolton pointed out the capitalized 'h' to Garner.

The two men leaned back and exchanged looks. Clarke was growing agitated and he snatched up his signature and the piece of paper, comparing them. "It's merely coincidence!" He exclaimed. "Even if it was my handwriting, you cannot accuse me of murdering the governor for simply sending him a message—"

"—that led to the tavern where he was murdered." Garner interrupted.

"—to have a drink." Clarke finished, ignoring Garner. "You have nothing else on me. I am an innocent and honest man, a reputable one at that." He shook his head and stood, about ready to leave.

"You have _not_ had a clear record, Clarke." Garner corrected.

"Sit, Clarke. Do not make me get a guard and complicate things further." Bolton commanded. Clarke sat after a moment, growing angrier by the moment.

"Let's not forget the case of Conrad Bulstrong." Garner continued, reminding the commodore and Clarke.

"What? Oh you can't be talking about that dimwitted officer turned pirate." Clarke said dismissively.

"Garner has a point," the commodore conceded. "Under normal circumstances, you would have been charged for that crime."

"But it wasn't normal circumstances!" Clarke banged his fist on the table. The commodore looked disapprovingly at his outburst. Clarke tried to regain his composure. He ran his hand over his hair. "Look, that bastard slept with my wife. I taught him a lesson was all."

"Your allegations that he slept with your wife were never confirmed. Your wife did not testify under trail." Garner argued.

Clarke rounded on Garner. "This happened five years ago, in the past, where it belongs. Besides, this is none of your business." Clarke spat.

Garner rose, unable to control his anger. "This becomes my business when the governor of my Port was just _murdered!_" Garner's voice rose and Clarke said nothing.

"Gentleman, sit." The commodore commanded.

Still staring each other down, the two captains obeyed.

"Clarke is right, though. His past does not necessarily connect himself with right now, so we should leave it where it belongs." Bolton mediated. "We still have yet to discuss the meeting you had with Willows." The commodore continued. "That was the last meeting he had had with anyone before his death."

Clarke shook his head. "The meeting is no one's business but mine and Willow's. I don't need to tell you what we discussed."

This time it was Bolton who lost his patience. "The governor of our port has just been murdered! The little evidence that we currently obtain points directly at you, Mr. Clarke! If you want to save your own neck, you will tell us what was discussed during the meeting!" Bolton thundered.

Both men cowered back in their seats. It was a rare occasion that Jonathon Bolton lost his temper. Clarke hesitantly spoke, "We've had meeting of the like before. It wasn't out of the ordinary. We merely discussed business."

Bolton glowered at his vagueness and Clarke was quick to continue, "He wanted the specifics of the trades we were currently negotiation, the times, the conditions. He also wanted news from England. You know I had just traveled from there." He explained.

This extra information seemed to appease the commodore some, but not Garner. "What were you doing in England?" Garner questioned suspiciously.

"I was visiting my wife and family, thank you." He snapped.

"A likely story…" Garner mumbled, not loud enough for either of the two men to hear.

"I'm afraid you will have to make accommodations here in Port Veridian, Captain. You will not be free to go back to your stationed port until we have sorted this mess out." Bolton looked up at Clarke. "Understood?"

"Yes, though you'll regret dragging me into this once you find my hands are clean." He growled. He stood from his chair, not bothering to dismiss himself from the other two men, and stormed out of the room.

"Well," Bolton said, leaning back in his char, "that went well."

* * *

><p>Hmm, who is this Clarke fellow and how does he fit into the story? Tell me what you think in a review! They make my day. :)<p> 


	6. All for a Dress

Apologies for such the long wait for the next chapter! I was doing for NaNoWriMo, and good news-I've finished the story and won NaNo! However, editing and submitting chapters was taking too long, and then come December, dreaded finals. But, I'm hoping to do a lot more editing over my last couple days of break to get some more chapters up.

You guys have been absolutely amazing about reviewing and favoriting, etc. It's been very encouraging, and I thank you soo much! Keep it up!

And now, without further ado...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: All for a Dress<strong>

Nate had his head propped up by his hands, growing wearier by the moment. Being at the top of the ship in the crow's nest, merely looking for land and other ships was his least favorite duty. He would rather be on his hands and knees, scrubbing the deck viciously, than sitting up top, trying to whilst the time away. He stood up straight and let out a long yawn, stretching his arms out wide. After the moment of drowsiness has passed that followed his stretch, Nate did a circle, checking all faces of the sea.

After seeing nothing but the deep blue of the ocean and the bright, merciless sun ahead, Nate sat back down. Brandon and him had managed to sneak a stool up to the crow's nest during the middle of the night a couple months back. The captain wanted the lookout man to stand. Apparently standing helped your vision. You were forced to stand if you wanted to see over the sides of the nest, so they brought up a stool, allowing the best of both worlds.

Or, as best as it could at least be.

Nate propped his feet up on the sides of the nest and wished he would've brought a bandana to cover his eyes. Time dragged on, and Nate figured that enough time has passed to do another full circle check. He turned around in his stool, his eyes scanning the ocean once more. He paused as his eyes focused on something white. Was it a cloud? No, it couldn't be. After a moment, Nate was certain it could be only one other thing.

"Ship!" Nate bellowed, as loud as he could so those below could hear him. "Sails on the horizon!" He shouted again.

Down at the helm, Jack's eyes flew up to Nate and then out to the ocean, searching.

"Sails to the starboard!"

Jack's eyes finally alighted on the ship, its direction parallel to theirs. He pulled out his telescope, focusing on the flag that the ship flew: the British flag. "Y'know," he spoke to his first mate, "I was just sayin' how Kate was needin' a new dress." He smiled, his gold teeth glinting in the sunlight.

"Hoist the colors!" He shouted over the ruckus below, some crew scrambling to start loading the cannons and some rushing up to the main deck to see what was going on. "Draw your weapons, ya scurvy dogs!"

Below deck, Kate was sitting in her room, trying to catch a quick nap before her daily sword lesson with Jack. The commotion above deck awoke her with a start, and she hurried to the top deck to see what was going on. Pirates rushed past, not paying the woman any notice. She noticed Jack up at the helm, steering the ship as usual, and she hurried over to him. "What is going on?" She exclaimed, her eyes wild.

Jack handed her his telescope and Kate looked at it curiously. Jack took her hand, raising the telescope to her eye, and turned her in the direction that the ship was in. "What do ya see?" He asked her. Her mouth formed a little 'o.' She moved the telescope from her eye and Jack's hand dropped to his side.

"You're…you're not going to attack it, are you?" She asked hesitantly.

"We're going to pillage the ship, not blow it ta bits." He replied. "And find ya a new dress!"

Kate frowned, looking at the ship that was growing ever closer. "You're pillaging that ship with innocent citizens traveling across the ocean so I can have a new dress?" She couldn't believe he was actually doing this.

He shrugged and then with a smirk said, "Pirate."

Her eyes were trained on the British ship as The Pearl was growing closer to it. "You're not going to hurt anyone…are you?" She asked, hesitantly, not sure if she really wanted to know the answer.

Jack could tell that Kate was genuinely concerned about the welfare of the strangers aboard the British ship and he gave her a small smile. "No, no one's going to get hurt." He replied consolingly.

Kate seemed comforted by that thought, and she stayed by Jack's side as the two ships grew even closer.

"They're surrendering, cap'n!" Gibbs called out.

Jack nodded, watching as the sailors on the other boat raised their white flag. "An' we will honor that." Jack replied.

The sailors aboard the ship were also ushering the women and children beneath the deck to their cabins and to safety. The two ships slowly pulled up to each other, side by side. The crew of the Pearl raised the gangplank and Jack crossed to the other ship with ease.

"Where is yer captain?" He inquired, looking around at the handful of sailors that were brave enough to stay above deck. An older man, who looked like he was in his late fifties, stepped forward.

"I am the captain. What do you pirates want?" Despite the fearful sailors next to him, the captain looked calm.

"Just the treasures that yer passengers are carrying." Jack glanced around the ship. "Are ye headin' to the 'mericas?" He inquired.

The captain silently nodded.

Jack turned and crossed the gangplank back to the Pearl. "Ya know the drill, boys."

Kate watched as most of the crew headed over to the other ship. She hugged herself, feeling a little queasy.

"Doin' alright love?" Jack asked, arriving at her side back at the helm.

Kate nodded silently.

"We steal. We don't murder and rape." Jack said, knowing what was troubling her.

"You killed my governor." Kate snapped.

"Aye, but you don't know the whole story on tha' one." Jack replied quickly.

"No? Then explain." Kate retorted, growing tired of the games the captain was playing; she wanted answers.

"Yer… not allowed ta know!"

"Oh? Is it none of my business?" Kate baited.

"Now yer catchin' on!" Jack was unaware of the trap Kate had just caught him in.

"It's none of my business why my governor was shot and killed in front of my very own eyes? It's none of my business why I was taken captive by pirates, with no explanation, and had to say goodbye to my old life forever?" Kate's voice steadily grew louder with each word and her finger jabbed at Jack's chest. Jack tried to calm Kate down, but there was no stopping her. "It's none of my business why you won't drop me off at another port? Explain to me how none of that is my business!"

By now, the inhabitants of the other ship had caught on to Kate's tirade and were curiously trying to listen in. "How about we discuss this at some other time…" Jack said, trying to calm her and retain his dignity and pride in front of the other ship and his own crew, but his answer did not appease her.

"If I'm not getting answers, I refuse to do any more work and….I will leave!" She threatened.

Jack stared at her. "Where might ya plan on goin'?" He opened his arms wide, looking around him, and motioning to nothing but the deep blue sea.

Kate pursed her lips. "I'll join the other ship!" She started to march in the British ship's direction, but Jack grabbed her arm.

"I think not." Jack half led, half dragged Kate towards his cabin. "I will give ya details, but not now. So how about ya make yerself at home for tha moment. Savvy?" Jack gently pushed Kate into his cabin and turned to address the current issue at hand. "Bloody women," he mumbled.

By then, most of the pirates had returned to the Black Pearl, carrying pillowcases of loot or chests full of unknown treasures. Jack happily overlooked his crew and stepped towards the railing. The gangplank had been removed and the ships were starting to sail in opposite directions. "We thank ye, ya humble people!" Jack tipped his hat to the sailors and the captain of the British ship and smiled to himself.

"Oi! Simon!" Jack snapped his fingers at the pirate lugging a chest towards the stairs. "Lemme have a look through there first." Jack kicked open the trunk, only to find it full of cooking supplies. "Take that ta Bigs." He directed. He looked around for another trunk.

"Conrad!" The captain sauntered over to the blonde pirate. Conrad moved out of the way as Jack opened this trunk. He grinned as his eyes focused on the pastel colored cloths that filled the trunk.

"I knew we shoulda left that one!" Conrad complained.

"I'll take it!" Jack picked up the light trunk full of dresses, after closing the lid, leaving the few pirates around each other to exchange puzzled looks. Why their captain would want a chest full of dresses was beyond them, but they had experienced things odder than that.

Jack carried the trunk into his cabin, finding Kate sitting at his desk, looking over the charts and maps that were laid out before her. Jack dropped the trunk with a soft _thud_, and Kate looked up at Jack, her lips turning into a frown. "What's that?" She asked curiously, despite still trying to act angry.

"Clothes," Jack said, opened the trunk again, "fer you."

Kate frowned, realizing that Jack really did plunder another ship for her to have some dresses. "Ya know they have these things called stores. You buy clothes from them." Kate commented wryly.

"Pirate," Jack murmured in reply for the second time that day, rummaging through the dresses. He finally picked one out and held it up for Kate to see. It was yellow, extremely frilly and poofy, and Kate couldn't help but look at it in disgust. "Try this one," Jack tossed the dress to Kate, and she had no choice but to attempt to catch it.

"Call if ya need help." Jack winked at Kate before leaving his cabin.

Kate rolled her eyes, examining the lump of cloth before her. Once she figured out where her arms were supposed to go, Kate quickly changed into the frock. She had to tug quite a bit to get it past her waist. "Urgh, friggin' Brits must starve themselves." She muttered. She figured she had it on alright, after a discomforting ripping sound once she had finally pulled the dress over her hips, but now but couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. The dress was too tight in the waist and all the frills and poofs were making her skin itch. She took the dress off much quicker than she had put it on. She left the dress in a heap on the floor and put on her old brown dress.

Kate sat back down at Jack's desk, trying to decipher the lines and scrawls that were scribbled on the parchment of the maps the captain had laid out. Jack knocked on the door. "Are ya decent?"

"Yes." Kate replied.

Jack sauntered into the room, expecting Kate to be wearing the new dress only to be surprised that it was left in a heap on the floor. He pointed at the dress on the ground and gave her a questioning look.

"It was itchy," she mumbled, "and tight."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Well, must be somethin' in here." He murmured, returning to the trunk, tossing dresses out as he searched through it. He finally found one that seemed to fancy Kate's simpler style. "How 'bout this one?" He held up the dress for her to see.

Kate looked over the dress. It was a light green and didn't have as much frill or lace as the last one did. "I'll try it." She said. Jack left the cabin again for her to try on the dress. After Kate had checked that the door was shut and that Jack wasn't trying to peek, Kate fitted into the new dress. This one was much easier to put on and, while still a little tight, fitted much more comfortably around Kate's waist. The fabric seemed to be made of cotton, and though it was much nicer than anything Kate was used to wearing, she liked it.

Jack knocked before entering his cabin again and he grinned. "Oh, ya put it on this time!"

Kate stuck her tongue out at him. "This one fits much better." She said with a small smile. Only then did she notice the other clothes that Jack was holding in his hand. "What's that?" She questioned, pointing at what he was holding.

"Some britches an' a shirt." He handed her the clothes.

Kate raised an eyebrow.

"It'd be easier wearing those clothes than a dress on the ship." He explained. "Especially for our lessons. You seem to be a bit…restricted, with a dress."

Kate wasn't too sure she liked the idea of wearing the pants and the loose shirt, but she figured she would have no other choice but to just get used to it. Kate dropped the clothes on the floor and crossed her arms, a serious expression crossing her face. "Don't think I forgot why I was stuck in here." She said. "I want details."

Jack frowned. He had been hoping that she would've forgotten in the excitement of trying on the new clothes. Apparently she wasn't as materialistic as he was hoping. He motioned towards his desk and Kate took a seat in his cushiony chair. He realized he had no choice but to sit in one of the hard chairs across from her. He plopped down into the chair and put his feet up on the desk. Kate looked at his feet in disdain.

"Which of the particulars would ya like ta know?" Jack started.

"Why did you kill my governor?" Kate cut straight to the point.

"Can't tell ya that one." Jack replied.

Kate narrowed her eyes. "You said you would give me details." She said icily.

"_Some_ details." Jack held up his finger. "Not all."

"Fine," Kate said, crossing her arms. "Why didn't you kill me?"

Jack pursed his lips, debating whether or not he should tell her that. He decided on half the truth.

"I'm not a blood-thirsty pirate who kills everyone in his way," he said, "despite what you may think."

"Yet you killed my governor." Kate argued back.

"Yes, I did," Jack conceded, "under different circumstances."

"Why won't you let me go home?" Kate asked in a softer, less harsh voice.

"We run the risk of you telling the Royal Navy what you saw." Jack answered simply.

"But, I don't understand. You're pirates! They're already searching for you!" Kate could not understand why this situation was so double-sided. Jack remained silent as she continued. "Why wouldn't you want them to know it was you? It's as if, as if—" Kate suddenly stopped, her mouth open in the shape of a circle.

Jack leaned forward. "Figure it out yet?"

"You're framing someone." Kate said decisively. "Making it look like someone else killed my governor."

Jack nodded silently, leaning back in his chair. "Yer a smart girl. I was surprised it took you so long."

Kate stared at him for a moment. She then leapt to her feet. "Are you crazy? Are you trying to start a war? What is wrong with you people?" Kate shouted and pointed her finger accusingly in Jack's face.

Jack just stared at her in bewilderment before jumping to his own feet. "Ye don't even know what yet talkin' 'bout!" He shouted back.

"Are you mental?" Kate shouted back.

"Are ya mental?" Jack replied quickly, just as loud.

"You ruined my life and you won't even tell me why!" Kate cried out.

"You were… eavesdropping!"

"I thought you were a homeless man!"

"Well it's yer own fault!"

Before Kate could reply, there was a knock at the cabin door. "What is it?" Jack shouted irritably. Gibbs poked his head around the door, fearing what he might find with the shouting match he had heard beforehand.

"Bigs told me ta tell ye we're runnin' short on rum." Gibbs said, quickly closing the door after him, not wanting to be in the line of fire of either words or objects.

"Bugger," Jack mumbled, sitting down.

"Who did you frame?" Kate said, still standing as she tapped her foot on the floor in impatience, her arms crossed in determination.

Jack looked up at her. "If I can't tell you why I killed the governor, why would I tell ya who I'm framin'?" He asked.

Kate pursed her lips. "Well why can't you tell me?" She threw her hands up in the air. She walked over to the window in Jack's cabin, looking out at the calm ocean before her.

Jack remained where he sat. "I told ye, if the Navy ever caught ya, our plans would be ruined."

"Well, looks like that Navy won't catch me if I'm stuck here for the rest of my life." Kate said bitterly.

"Oh, it can't be that bad!" Jack said cheerfully, standing and walking over to Kate's side, looking out at the ocean with her. "Nothin' beats this view every day!" He grinned.

Kate turned, looking at his face and the genuine happiness. "There is something wrong with you." She mumbled, turning to go take a seat again.

Jack frowned. "Most women don't say that. They usually remark on my rugged good looks and talents…" He trailed off, wiggling his eyebrows.

Kate shook her head. "Is there anything else you might be able to tell me?" She questioned, hoping the pirate captain would give her at least one more little sliver of information, perhaps just enough so she could figure it out on her own.

Jack stared at Kate for a moment, the expression on his face unreadable. "Being a pirate's not all that bad, and neither is livin' with 'em." He said after a moment.

Neither Kate nor Jack said anything as they both looked at each other.

"I've got business to do…" Jack finally said. He headed to the door, and right before he left, he turned to Kate. "An', I'm sorry fer ruining yer life…" With that, Jack turned and left the cabin.

Kate looked at the space he had just been standing. She couldn't help but feel awful. Jack had made sure she stayed safe aboard the ship, treated her to her own quarters, supplied her with food and clothing, and this is how she repaid him?

_Well, he did ruin my life_. She thought.

_Yeah, and he's also doing a good job of fixing it._

* * *

><p><em><em>I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I thought this one was a bit funny, had some more of Jack's lovable wit. Agree? or no? Anyhow, tell me what you thought about it in the review! Reviews make my day. :)

Always,  
>Becca xoxo<p> 


	7. Rum, Rum, Rum

_"If you were waiting for the opportune moment... that was it." -Captain Jack Sparrow_

a big thanks to: Amelia V. Sparrow, Lightwolfheart, and Rwy'n-Y-Blaidd-Drwg for reviewing. You guys are wonderful!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: Rum, rum, rum<strong>

"How many more days will we last?" Jack asked worriedly.

"Well, we can probably make it a few more days, but we'll have to ration it out." Gibbs replied, scratching his beard.

"The crew's not gonna be happy." Jack murmured. "Bugger."

"I warned ya..." Gibbs trailed off.

"I know ya did, just not soon enough." Jack snapped back.

"How many days 'til we make port?" Gibbs asked.

"Two." Jack replied. He pulled out his compass and watched as the needle pointed at what was directly before him.

"We can make it then." Gibbs said encouragingly.

"I knew I shoulda got a dog." Jack mumbled.

Gibbs chuckled. "A dog won't do no good without any rum."

"Aye, nothing is any good without any rum." Jack replied.

The two men stood together, looking into the store room at the short supply of rum that was left.

"Next time, I want ter be informed when we have half our supply left. This won't happen again." Jack said, raising his finger in the air.

"What are you two doing down here?" Kate appeared, holding a pot full of unopened ingredients, on her way back to the counter she was working at in the galley. She paused to see what the two pirates were looking at. "Is there something wrong?"

Jack stared at her. "Is there somethin' wrong?" He repeated.

She looked blankly back at him.

"We're almost out of rum!" He threw his hands in the air.

Kate still looked at him blankly.

"I'm gonna go check on the…water. In the sea…" Gibbs said, making a lame excuse and hurrying from the galley. Kate gave him an odd look as she watched him leave.

"He alright?" She asked, pointing her thumb at him.

"Bloody girl. What is wrong with you?" He muttered. Despite the depleting supply of rum, Jack grabbed a bottle and pulled the cork out. "You worked at a tavern. You have to appreciate rum!" Jack exclaimed.

Kate walked away to set down the pot she had been carrying. "Yes, I do like rum. But I don't need it to survive." She replied as she pulled the ingredients out of the pot.

Jack shook his head at her. "Well then you haven't tried _my_ rum." He emphasized. He held out the bottle for her to take a drink. Kate glanced up at the bottle of rum that Jack had held out to her, but she didn't take it.

"I don't think it'd be wise to be drinking and handling sharp objects at the same time." She finally said as she pulled out a knife from a drawer. She began to chop a block of cheese.

Jack stepped to her side and took the knife from her. He cut a cube off from the block of cheese and stuck it on the end of his knife. "Cheese and rum go perfectly together." He grinned, popping the cube into his mouth, chewing, and then taking a swig of the rum.

Kate looked baffled at him. "I thought it was cheese and _wine. _Cheese and _wine_, not _rum_." Kate laughed and took the knife back from Jack, continuing cutting the cheese.

"Maybe so, but rum is just as good. No, I take that back, better." Jack grinned, taking another drink.

"I guess that's personal preference." She said calmly.

"What's personal preference?" Jack and Kate looked up to see Brandon and Nate entered the galley. Kate smiled upon their arrival.

"Oh, Jack thinks rum is the best drink." Kate remarked, focusing on cutting the cheese.

Nate and Brandon looked at each other and then at Jack and Kate. "Well, _duh._" Brandon replied.

Kate paused, her knife poised over the cheese. She looked up at the two. "You agree with him?" She pointed the knife at Jack.

"Oi! Watch where yer wavin' that thing!" Jack pushed her hand away from him.

Kate grinned. "What? I thought you were afraid of me with sharp weapons?" She giggled.

"When you have a sword! Not a knife and I'm unarmed!" Jack defended.

Kate rolled her eyes, watching as the other two pirates sat down at one of the tables.

"So, if rum isn't yer drink of choice, Kate, what is?" Nate asked.

"Hot chocolate." Kate beamed at the three, though her face fell at their confused looks. "What?"

"That stuff is bitter!"

"Too hot!"

"There's no alcohol in it!"

All three replied at the same time and Kate couldn't help but laugh. "Really? None of you like it?"

All three shook their heads.

"Well, you haven't had _my _hot chocolate!" She grinned. "I don't think we have any chocolate in the store room, but I can always add it to the list of things that Bigs needs to buy at the next port." She offered. "I'll make some for you all."

None of the other pirates looked exactly thrilled at the proposition, but none of them objected.

"You'll like it, I promise."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Weigh anchor!" Jack shouted from his position at the helm.

Kate could hear his call and the excited shouts from the other men below deck. She had been trying to catch some time to herself after her incident with Jack in his cabin. She quickly stood and made her way to the main deck. She spotted Jack the helm, talking with Brandon, and she made her way to them.

Brandon smiled at Kate.

"Is that Tortuga?" She asked quietly.

"The pirate haven itself!" He replied with a grin.

"We'll show you the best taverns around." Nate offered, joining the other three.

"And the best rum, too." Jack added with a smirk. "Much better than hot chocolate." He added, just to spite Kate.

Kate shook her head. "Thanks, but I think I'll just stick with Bigs and get the supplies for the ship with him. We're running low on a lot of things." She remarked.

"Oh, Bigs doesn't take long to do all that." Brandon said.

"With a little bit of a tip, they'll bring the supplies to the ship themselves." Jack said.

"So you can still join us." Brandon smiled.

"Besides, I plan on makin' port here fer a couple o' days." Jack said.

"Y'know, I've actually not been feeling very well." Kate tried another excuse, putting her hand on her stomach. "Maybe I'm not used to the sea still." She added for good measure.

"But it's been two weeks," Nate said, confused.

Kate ignored his comment.

"Nothin' a little bit o' rum can't fix." Jack said optimistically.

Kate inwardly sighed, knowing that the three pirates weren't going to let her stay behind on the ship.

"Oh, ya might want to change out o' that dress." Jack said, looking over Kate's appearance.

Kate glanced down, not noticing anything wrong with what she was wearing. "Why?"

"Don't want some men getting' the wrong idea." Jack said slowly, looking straight ahead.

Kate caught the gist of what he was trying to say. "I think I left them in your cabin." She replied. She took her time getting to Jack's cabin, and when she entered, it was three times as messy before. "Oh goodness," Kate murmured, wondering how she was going to be able to find her clothes.

She remembered dropping the clothes by Jack's desk so Kate started searching there. She threw a large atlas to the side and a pair of boots. She moved a couple of shirts over as well and finally found her own pair of britches and shirt, folded nicely right where she left them. Kate shimmied out of her dress and pulled the pants on first. They were a little bit large around the waist, so Kate grabbed a sash of Jack's that was hanging across a chair to make them tighter. She pulled the shirt over her head and found the shirt fit rather comfortably. She made a few adjustments and then walked out of Jack's cabin.

As Kate rejoined Nate and Jack at the helm, Nate looked her over and gave a bark of a laugh. "Almost didn't recognize ya Kate! Ya look like a pirate!"

Kate laughed and shook her head. "Well, I'm not one quite yet. I need a good pair of boots for that!" Kate wiggled her foot, showing off her flats. "Oh, and I took one of your sashes Jack," Kate added, fingering the material around her waist. "I didn't think you would mind…" She trailed off, hoping he didn't.

Jack glanced down at her waist and grinned. "Looks as good on you as it does on me." He said chivalrously.

Kate smiled in return.

The Black Pearl steered into the port with the help and expertise of Jack. He assigned a few pirates to stay aboard for the day shift and assigned others for a night shift. After that, the crew quickly dispersed into the pirate town.

Kate found Bigs and joined him as he walked across the gangplank and into the town. "I made sure that I had everything we needed on the list. Thankfully, with your help, all this shopping won't take too long." He commented jovially.

"Yeah…" Kate murmured, her mood falling a little bit as she realized again what town she was in. Despite her distaste of the town, Kate couldn't help but take in all the sights and sounds surrounding her. It was much different from the last time she had been to the port. While there were still crowds of drunken pirates staggering down the streets, it seemed a little more like organized chaos instead of just…chaos.

Kate and Bigs had to walk a little ways to get to the market section of town. Kate took in all the deep and rich smells that reached her nose as bakers put out breads and pastries, hoping to tempt bystanders and other vendors set out their goods.

Kate helped Bigs find all the ingredients on the list, even giving him advice at what other foods would accompany the others nicely to create new dishes and meals. Kate happily was also able to find a store that sold chocolate for a reasonable price.

Bigs eyed Kate's purchase as she walked out of the chocolate store. He looked up at the store sign and then back at the large bag she was carrying, obviously full of a different variety of chocolates. "What's that fer?"

"Hot chocolate." Kate explained. "Jack, Nate and Brandon all said they've never liked the drink, so I thought I'd introduce them to my hot chocolate."

A reminiscent look crossed Bigs's face. "I haven't had hot chocolate since I was a little kid." He said, "I remember liking it a lot, though." He added.

"Well, I hope you'll like this," Kate said. "I usually have a recipe with me that I use when I make it though. I might have to make a few batches before I can get it just right."

"I'll look forward to it." Bigs said sincerely, taking his list back out of his pocket. Kate and Bigs made the last few purchases for the Pearl and Bigs made sure to place a larger order of rum than usual.

In addition to the chocolate and food for the galley, Kate was also able to find a store that sold boots. Bigs helped her pick out ones that would be sturdy and durable and that fit her well. Kate happily wore her new boots out of the shop, and her old flats she stuck into one of her bags she was holding.

"Well, that does it." Bigs crossed the last item off of the list and crumpled it up, sticking it in his pocket. "I'm off fer the taverns." Bigs said to Kate. "All the crew goes to this one in particular. It's called _The Mermaid's Fin_, or _The Fin's Mermaid_. Or, something like that." He said. "Care to join me? I wouldn't want you walkin' back to the Pearl all by yerself."

Kate hesitated. She would rather go back to the ship, but she knew there was nothing to entertain her there, and she wasn't entirely sure that she wanted to venture back to the ship by herself either. "Sure," she said finally. Kate stayed close to Bigs as they made their way through drunken pirates, prostitutes, and brawls that had broke out. They finally stopped at a busy tavern and Bigs held the door open for her. Kate stepped inside, giving her eyes a moment to adjust to the dim lighting.

"Aye, I see the crew over there." Bigs pointed to the group of pirates near the back of the tavern.

"Oi! There's Bigs and the lady herself!" Nate shouted, holding his drink in the air and already completely drunk. Nate scooted over and pulled a chair over, making room for Kate to have a seat.

Jack sat across from the two and raised his hand in the air. "Another rum for the lass!" He shouted at the barmaid as she passed by. It was weird for Kate to be in reverse roles, to be the customer and not the server. The barmaid quickly returned with a bottle of rum which she plopped down in front of Jack, who in turn pushed the bottle towards Kate. "Some of the finest." He said with a grin, taking a swig of his own. Kate could barely hear the handsome captain's words over the pandemonium that filled the rest of the tavern. Jack and Nate lifted their bottles and waited for Kate to do the same. She grabbed her bottle, raised it, and clinked it with theirs.

"Cheers!" Nate called out and all three took a large drink, Kate taking the largest. She relished in the flavor of the rum as it burned down her throat. She banged the bottle back on the table and Jack was giving her an amused look.

"Thought you didn't like rum?" He questioned.

Kate grinned in embarrassment, taking another sip before answering. "I never said I didn't like it just that it wasn't my favorite." She explained. "Though this rum is much better than the stuff we serve." She said as an afterthought.

Nate whistled at one of the bar maids as she passed by. She promptly gave him a whack over the head in return. "Oh, I didn't think that was called for," he said, rubbing his head where she whacked him.

Kate giggled. "Well that's not the best or nicest way to tell a girl that you think she's pretty." Kate said, taking another drink. She was staring to feel the first effects of the strong drink. Not only did this rum taste better, but it was much stronger than she was used to.

"Another round of rum!" Jack called, out again, downing the last of his bottle. A new bottle was set in front of Kate.

"Well, how'd'ya go 'bout doin' it?" Nate asked, stumbling over his words.

Kate smirked. "I wouldn't. I prefer men." She teased, taking a gulp from the new bottle of rum.

Nate rolled his eyes. "I would hope so, but you know what I mean." He suddenly turned rather serious.

Kate was taken by surprise at his mood change, and she looked across the table to see Jack curiously interested in what she had to say. "Well," she started, taking another drink. "Cat calls and whistles are something you would do at a prostitute, not a lady. So, women find them rude."

"Oh," Nate said, as if he was just realizing those things were demoralizing.

Kate continued. "I think I would just want a guy to tell me straight forward, that he thought I was pretty or that I had nice hair, or eyes." She said, then added quickly, "but only say things like pretty eyes or hair. Don't say they have a nice arse." She grinned, catching Jack's eyes across the table.

"What if they have a nice arse?" Nate asked with a smirk.

Kate whacked him on the head. "That's what happens!" She laughed. Kate took another large drink of rum.

"So cap'n," Nate turned his attention from Kate to Jack, "is this how you catch all the women?"

Jack smirked. "I don't reveal my secrets."

Kate rolled her eyes. "What women?" She said under her breath to Nate. Nate laughed, a little louder than normally.

Jack raised his eyebrows and leaned forward. "What'd'ya say?" He asked.

Kate innocently looked around the tavern. "Oh, nothing."

Nate suddenly became quiet as a young blonde girl walked by their table, picking up empty rum bottles as she went. Kate and Jack both smirked, catching on that Nate fancied the girl.

"Thank you," Nate said as she took his rum bottle. The girl stopped and looked up at him, surprised that he was thanking her. She gave a small smile and moved on. Nate eagerly leaned forward to Kate and Jack, his hands gripping the table. "Did you see that? She _smiled _at me!" He said with glee.

Kate giggled and nodded. "Yes, she did."

Nate turned his attention back to the girl as she made her rounds with more rum.

"I'm going to go talk to her." Nate said decisively, standing up suddenly. His chair tottered and fell behind him and he walked out of sight after the girl.

Kate smiled softly, staring at the bottle before her. She turned it with her hand, slowly starting to remember.

"Ya been here before?" Jack observed Kate, leaning closer to be able to hear her response more closely. By then, most of the crew had either gone off to the streets to find a girl or had tried to make their way back to the ship.

Kate looked up at Jack in surprise. "Once." She said simply, dropping her gaze. She finished off the last of her bottle and took the half-full one that Nate had left behind in his chase for his girl.

Jack studied her demeanor. "I take it that it wasn't a nice trip." He said slowly.

"No, it wasn't." Kate said after a moment, taking another long drink.

"Easy there," Jack chuckled.

Kate gave a small smile, setting the bottle down. She was beginning to feel a little woozy and her fingers felt funny. She assumed it was the rum.

"I didn't want ter come back." Kate said, a little loudly, her words starting to slur. Her mind was telling her no, to stop talking, but her mouth kept going.

Jack didn't say anything at all.

"My parents took me here, when I was seven. My younger sister was with us. Only five, she was." Kate continued. "I don't really remember clearly—I've tried to block it—but we were just stopping for our ship to gain supplies. We were heading to stay in an inn for the night—my mom was sick of the rocking of the ocean. And allofa sudden, my dad was in this brawl…someone had made a remark to my mother that he didn't like at all." She took another long draught of her rum, her eyes trained on a crack in the table. "My mother tried ter break it up." Kate paused, her mind finally catching up to what her mouth was saying.

Kate raised her eyes to meet Jack's. She had trouble focusing on the figure before her and she was starting to feel dizzy. She put her hand on the table to steady herself. She didn't know why, but she felt the need to continue.

"There was gunshots, noise, it was confusing. So many people." There were no traces of the easygoing and laid back woman now. But Jack didn't know what was more unnerving, that fact or the fact that she was retelling him all of this with a straight face, void of any emotion at all. "My mother was trying to break it up, pull my dad out of it, away. Saying she wasn't offended." Kate shook her head. "A pirate punched her, knocked her cold, right there, in front of me and my sister." Kate's eyes were closed now. Her fingers were gripping the edge of the table tightly, her knuckles white.

"They took my mom. I don't want to know what they did to her. Somehow, in all of the confusion, my sister had gone missing. Just a five year old girl… scared…" her voice cracked and she took her rum bottle and took another deep draught from it. Jack was tempted to advise her not to, but felt it was useless. It was too late now. "There was a report the next morning. A little girl found dead. Her panties gone and he dress ripped." Kate's eyes flashed open now, and the pain found in them was startling. "A _five year old girl._" She shut her eyes again, her face pale.

"My dad was fine minus a few bruises, nothing that wouldn't heal. We went back home to Veridian." Kate stopped. There was nothing left to say now. It was all there, out in the open. She figured it was time enough to try and face what was before her. She opened her eyes and tried to read the look on Jack's face. She gave up after a few moments as his face became blurred and wavered in and out of her vision.

"I don't think I've ever drunk so much before." Kate mumbled as she stood, staggering and catching herself on her chair. The room around her seemed to spin and her stomach churned.

"Whoa," Jack appeared at Kate's side and steadied her, his hand on her arm. "I think ya liked the rum more than you thought." Jack mumbled, leading Kate through the crowded tavern and out into the fresh air. Kate took a deep breath, letting the cool night air envelop her body.

"I'm fine," she said, shooing away Jack's steadying hand. Jack slowly removed his hand, and almost immediately after he had, Kate began to lean dangerously to one side. Jack quickly caught her again.

"Alright, let's get you back to the ship." Jack said softly, but before he could start the trek back to the Black Pearl, Kate leaned over and vomited into a flower pot.

Kate's stomach kept churning and it took everything in her not to fall forward into her own vomit. She fell to her knees and tried to keep her hair out of her face as she gagged again. She felt warm, rugged hands hold her hair back against her neck and out of her face. Kate choked in another breath, throwing up once more, her whole body convulsing with each gag. Before she even realized it, Kate's eyes began to well up with tears. She tried to hold them back, but they quickly ran down her face, dropping to the ground.

Kate didn't even know why she was crying. Maybe it was the combination of being so overwhelmingly drunk that she was puking her brains out with the memories that flooded her mind about this town, or maybe it was just everything that had taken place in the last couple of weeks was finally catching up to her. Embarrassed, she quickly raised her hand to wipe her tears from her face, though she knew Jack had already seen them.

"C'mon, let's get you back." Jack repeated again, even softer this time. Jack carefully helped Kate to her feet, wrapping his arm around her shoulders to help steady her as she walked.

"I'm sorry," Kate mumbled, staggering to keep up with Jack's long strides.

Jack realized he was walking a little fast for her drunken state and slowed down. "Don't know for what." He replied.

Kate didn't say anything in return, but kept her gaze down at the ground, concentrating on placing one foot in front of the other.

"Almost there," Jack said, seeing the Pearl come into view.

Kate raised her head, finding the ship floating on the dark waters. Even in her drunken state, Kate couldn't imagine a more intimidating and forbidding ship; yet at the same time, one consisting of a more friendly and caring crew. Though, she also couldn't even think of the names of any other pirate ship.

When they reached the gangplank, Jack took Kate's hand to lead her across the narrow strip of wood to the ship. Kate ungracefully stepped down from it, and she groaned as she envisioned the stairs and ladders that led to her quarters.

"I don't know if I can make it to…" Kate trailed off and quickly staggered to the edge of the ship, leaning over and vomiting once more. Kate heard quick footsteps behind her, and once again, felt her brown hair being pulled away from her face.

Kate turned and slid down the railing to the floor of the ship. She wiped her mouth on the sleeve of her shirt and looked up at Jack as he squatted down in front of her.

"I can't make it to my quarters." Kate managed to say.

"I know," he said simply. Jack stood, slowly pulling Kate up with him, and led her to his cabin. He opened the door and made his way to his bed, kicking things out of the way as he went so Kate wouldn't trip. Kate sank into his bed gratefully and Jack took a seat next to her. He pulled one of her boots off, and then the next. Kate laid back and closed her eyes, holding her hand to her head.

She must have dozed off because when she opened her eyes again, Jack was reentering the cabin with a bucket and something else that she couldn't quite make out. Jack gingerly set the bucket next to her bed. "In case you need it," he said gently. Kate nodded her thanks and watched as Jack quickly strung up a hammock.

The captain easily laid down in the hammock and turned a couple of times to get comfortable.

The silence that ensued was pounding in Kate's ears. "Jack," she said quietly.

"Hmm?" He answered.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>Aww, so cute! I've always thought Jack was quite the gentlemen. :) Will this change Jack and Kate's relationship? Do either of them even have feelings that are more than just platonic for each other? Tell me your answers in a review - reviews make my day!<p>

Always,  
>Becca xoxo<p> 


	8. Just Friends?

I thought I would present this chapter has a bit of a New Year's present! There's not a whole lot going on plot-wise, but it explores Jack and Kate's relationship a bit further. And as always, a big thanks to Lightwolfheart and Rwy'n-Y-Blaidd-Drwg for always reviewing. Enjoy! (:

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight: Just Friends?<strong>

Kate slowly opened her eyes. Her head was pounding and there was a bitter taste in her mouth. The curtains were pulled taught across the windows to cloak the sunlight from entering the room, but a small sliver managed to fight its way through and land across Kate's sensitive eyes. She threw her arm over her face to block the light.

She couldn't think straight. She tried to organize the thoughts that seemed to be blindly let loose in her mind. Flashbacks from the night before kept randomly flashing through her mind, just tidbits of the night she was trying to remember. An image of herself bent over a bed of flowers vomiting with Jack by her side, holding her hair back, entered her mind.

She slowly propped her body up on her elbows and took in her surroundings. She was in Jack's cabin; she remembered now coming to sleep in the captain's cabin the night before. The make-shift hammock that he had slept in was still there. A small smile reached her lips as she now realized that he had sacrificed his bed for her and respected her space, even in her wasted state. That said a lot for a pirate.

She noticed a cup of some warm liquid set on the bedside table. There was a little ripped piece of paper that had 'Kate' scrawled on it, signifying it was for her to drink. Kate hesitantly reached over to take the cup in her hand. It was still warm, and the heat felt inviting against her cold hands. She leaned forward and took a whiff of the drink, immediately pulling her head back, revolted at the awful smell.

She set the cup back down roughly and the resulting clank of the cup against the wood set her head pounding again. Her stomach churned and Kate had just enough time to grab the bucket that was set beside the bed the night before to puke into it. Kate's empty stomach ached and Kate set the bucket down, leaning back against the head board. "Never again," Kate mumbled to herself. She tried to remember the last time she had become that drunk, but her mind drew blank. Probably never.

Kate eyed the warm cup of liquid next to the bed and decided that she would at least try it, praying and hoping that it would ease her hangover. At the least, it would soothe her stinging throat. She slowly brought the cup to her lips and took a drink. The liquid had an awful bitter taste, but Kate continued to drink. It tasted like a mixture of bitter herbs and Kate downed the rest of the drink quickly.

Her mouth still felt dry after she was done and she thought she would try to make it to the galley to fetch herself a drink. She swung her legs over the side of the bed, searching for her boots. Jack had placed them at the foot of the bed and Kate scooted until she could reach them. She grabbed one boot, sliding her foot in, and then grabbed the other, sliding her other foot in.

She slowly stood to her feet, finding her balance and managed to make it to the cabin door. Her head was still pounding, but Kate continued, stepping out into the bright sun. Kate tried to shield the sun from her sensitive eyes, trying to ignore the pain and looked around. There was only one crew member and he was at the helm, steering the ship. Kate recognized the pirate as Conrad, and she took a couple steps towards the blond pirate before he noticed her and gave a wave.

"Hey Kate!" He shouted.

Kate flinched and groaned, the noise worsening her headache. She gave a small wave. "Where's the rest of the crew?" She questioned quietly, her own voice coming out raspy.

Conrad replied a little quieter, seeming to notice her earlier reaction. "Breakfast," he said simply.

Kate said her thanks and headed down to the galley, not bothering to stop by the dining hall. She was not in the mood to be surrounded by the rowdy pirates or to eat anything, fearing she would throw it right back up.

When she entered the galley, Jack and Bigs were sitting at a table, talking quietly. They both looked up at her as she entered, pausing in their conversation. Jack stood up, offering his chair to her. "How're ya feelin'?" He asked in a softer tone. Kate grunted and took the chair that Jack had offered her. Jack chuckled, and without asking him to, he went to the cupboard to pull out a cup and then filled it with fresh water.

"Too much ta drink last night, eh?" Bigs teased her.

Kate nodded in reply with a small smile. "The rum was a bit stronger than I was used to."

"_That_ was it," Jack grinned, setting the cup down in front of her. Kate resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at him. Jack pulled out another chair and sat down.

"D'ya want anything to eat?" Bigs asked. "We saved ya a plate just in case."

"No, thank you." Kate said, shaking her head. She knew there was no way that she would be able to keep any food down. She was lucky enough to be holding her drinks down. Her head was still pounding. She finished the cup of water.

"I think I'm just going to go lay back down for a while…" Kate stood and took the cup to the sink. She then waved to the two pirates and walked out of the galley, heading down the hallway to her own quarters. When she entered her small room, she noticed there was a pile of blankets and two pillows set on her mattress. Those were not there before. Kate smiled to herself, knowing that there could only be one person that would've been thoughtful enough to bring them by.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"So what happened last night?" Bigs winked at Jack.

Jack grinned but shook his head. "Nothin' like that." He replied.

"Then what?"

"She was just a mess, drank too much…an' had some other stuff on her mind." He answered vaguely.

"She bought some chocolate to make you and those pesky best friends some hot chocolate." Bigs said randomly.

Jack raised his eyebrows and laughed. "I'm only looking forward to it if she adds some alcohol into mine." Jack joked.

Bigs gave a big grin. "I have a feeling that after last night, she'll be avoiding alcohol for a while."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Jack stood at the helm, his compass out, trying to determine where they should head once they left Tortuga. Apparently he was undecided as the compass spun one direction, paused, and then spun in another direction. "Bloody thing," Jack shut the compass and clipped it back to his belt.

It was mid-afternoon and Jack had sent Gibbs out to the town to collect the crew, hangovers and all, to be ready to set sail by sunset. Most of the crew had meandered their way back by then, moving a little more sluggishly than usual after their late nights and debauchery.

Nate walked the stairs to the helm. "Kate still in your cabin?"

Jack lowered his eyebrows in confusion. "No, why?"

Nate shrugged. "Just a couple people were sayin' that she stayed in your cabin last night." He said slowly, "and her shining face wasn't in the galley to make me that hot chocolate." He added.

Jack grinned, realizing the gossip that must be spreading on the ship. "She's in 'er own room. She had a bit too much ta drink last night." He said, giving no further details.

"Oh," Nate simply said and then chuckled. "I was probably a bit too intoxicated myself to notice." Nate studied his captain for another moment, trying to determine if there was something going on between him and Kate. He decided to leave it be for now.

At that moment, Kate emerged from below deck, looking a little sleepy, but better than she did before. Her brown hair was a little mussed, but the wind would only continue to ruffle it further.

"Oi, sleeping beauty!" Nate waved at her and Kate smiled, heading towards the two other pirates.

"Still like hot chocolate more than that rum?" Nate asked with a smirk.

Kate playfully punched him in the shoulder. "I like hot chocolate ten times more after last night. You could drink all the hot chocolate you wanted and not feel hungover the next morning." She quipped.

"Hmm, I suppose so." He said, rubbing his chin.

Jack wasn't paying much attention to the other two. He had his telescope out and was using it to see down the streets further into town. He had seen two men dressed in blue and white uniforms walking down the streets, looking at everything around them in disdain. Jack snapped his telescope shut.

Nate and Kate both turned, finally realizing Jack's absence in their conversation.

"We need ta go." Jack said, quickly striding down to the main deck where a few other crew members were situated, hastily shouting commands at them.

Nate quickly abandoned Kate to follow the captain's orders.

"Kate!" Jack took quick strides towards her and grasped her by the arm. "Do me a big favor?" He asked, his face close to hers and his voice only an urgent whisper.

"What?" Kate asked, bewildered.

"Go down ta yer quarters and stay there until we set sail." He instructed.

"But—"

"I'll explain later, savvy?" He gave her a gentle push in the direction of the stairs before turning and hurrying across the gangplank to find his first mate. Despite her reluctance to do so, Kate obeyed Jack's orders and headed to her quarters.

Jack quickly tried to find his first mate, pushing his way through pirates and prostitutes. He finally found him by a fruit stand, standing with Conrad, Simon, and another member of the crew. "We're leaving. Now!" Jack commanded. "Who else is on land?" He asked, his voice urgent.

Gibbs looked around at the other three and shook his head. "We're the last ones." He answered. "Though, Bigs was telling me Kate mi—"

"Not here!" Jack hissed at his first mate, glancing around furtively. Gibbs stared warily at him. It wasn't often that Captain Jack Sparrow was nervous.

"Just get to the ship." Jack turned on his heel, not waiting for the others and tried to maneuver through the crowds without being seen. He finally reached the docks and he crossed the gangplank in record time. He turned to see the others behind him. Once they had set foot on the Black Pearl, the gangplank was removed and Jack was immediately at the helm, steering the ship out of the port.

The excitement from earlier began to die down as the crew fell into their positions and The Black Pearl was sailing through smooth waters. Jack left his position from the helm to Gibbs as he went to find Kate. Jack arrived outside Kate's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Jack opened the door and stepped inside the room, shutting the door behind him. "Sorry about earlier," he apologized.

"It's alright, I suppose." Kate answered.

"I saw two Navy officers in Tortuga. I didn't want to take any chances." He explained.

Realization dawned on Kate. "Oh, I see." It was times like this that Kate was reminded that she wasn't just a part of the crew; she was still technically a hostage. She resented this fact, and it only gave her a more fierce determination to find answers to the questions that never ceased to wrack her brain.

"I want more answers." She decided to simply say.

Jack frowned. He was halfway back to the door and, stopping, turning slightly towards her. "I'm not sure yer in the position to be bargaining with me." He said evenly.

Kate distractedly picked up a book that was lying next to her on the bed. "I don't see why not. I may not be a true pirate or hold any kind of position superior to that of yours…" She flipped through the pages of her book now, stopping where a red piece of cloth marked her page. "But," her eyes met his now, "I considered us at least friends."

Jack didn't know where this was leading. He cocked an eyebrow and turned fully towards her. "Friends," he repeated.

She nodded.

"Yes, friends." He agreed.

She pursed her lips. "And friends can't share secrets? I wouldn't use the word _bargain_—"

"—because I'm not goin' ta get any thing in return." He finished the sentence for her.

She merely shrugged. "Well, peace and quiet. I'll have answers and you won't have to hear my ceaseless attempts to drag answers out of you."

A grin flitted across his face. "That'd be a first."

Kate rolled her eyes.

Jack folded his arm and narrowed his eyes. "But I need to trust you in order to tell you…certain things."

Kate shut the book. "What's not to trust?" She flashed a smile at him and spread her arms out.

Jack opened his mouth to reply but was cut off when the ship lurched violently. Jack staggered and fell on to the bed. The book Kate had been holding flew out of her hands and she collided against the wall with a small groan.

"What the—" Jack was cut off again as the ship lurched violently again, this time in the opposite direction, causing them to both tumble off the bed and onto the hard floor. Kate and Jack managed to get to their feet, staggering their way into the hallway as the ship rocked violently. Jack took the stairs to the main deck three at a time, Kate close on his heel.

The two emerged into an onslaught of rain and wind, Kate almost losing her balance as the wind hit her body like a wall. Jack did not pause after he emerged, instead hurrying to one of the crew member's aid, struggling with pulling and tying down a runaway rope.

Kate was too stunned to move, never experiencing anything like the storm before her. Kate could barely see through the rain pelting against her face and eyes; everything else beyond the ship was just a dark mass. The black stormy clouds above rolled and rumbled above with a dart of lightning flashing across the sky, lighting up the ocean for a split second.

A large wave grew and approached and Kate watched in fear, almost as if in slow motion, as the waved crashed over the railing of the ship. Kate's feet were immediately swept out from beneath her and she slammed against the wood of the deck, her breath taken away. She scrambled to get up to her feet again when another wave crashed onto the ship, submerging her for a few tantalizing moments. She knew she had to get to her feet and take hold of something otherwise she would be swept overboard. Suddenly a hand was grabbing her arm and helping her to her feet. Kate looked up gratefully into Brandon's drenched face.

"Get Kate to my cabin!" Jack shouted at the two, his black hair flying crazily around his head in the wind and rain.

"I can help!" Kate argued, her voice rising over the rain, but Brandon was already pushing her against the wind and towards Jack's cabin. "Stay here!" He yelled to be heard above the storm. "It's not safe!"

"Let me do something!" Kate protested, but Brandon had already opened the cabin door and was ushering her inside.

Kate stepped into the cabin, drenched from head to foot. Her pants and shirt stuck to her body and drops of water rolled down her arms and face, splashing onto the floor boards at her feet. She hadn't realized how hard she was breathing and her hands shook slightly. Her hair was plastered to her face from the rain and she shoved it aside. She took a few steps to reach one of the windows and flung open the curtains just in time to see lightning dart across the sky, illuminating the room. Kate, taken by surprise by the sudden light, took a step back from the window, a small gasp escaping her mouth.

The waves below crashed against each other angrily and lashed out towards the ship. The boards of the ship creaked and groaned against the stress of the storm. Kate could faintly hear shouts from Jack and a few others, but the wind carried their voices away as quickly as it had brought them. She frowned, crossing her arms. She wanted to help, and while she may not be used to the rough storms at sea, she knew she could grow to learn. She was tired of feeling so useless.

Yet, as quickly as the storm came, it passed, moving with the southeasterly wind. Clouds still gathered overhead but the threat of storm had dissipated. Kate stepped out of the cabin and took in the soaked crew, wearily checking the ship to make sure all was in order.

Kate decided she may not be able to help with this type of work above deck, but she knew she could in another way. Kate carefully trekked to the stairs, careful not to slip on the wet boards. Once Kate reached the galley, she put some coal in the stove to warm the area up for the crewmembers who would soon seek refuge in the warmth the galley could provide. Kate began to pull ingredients from the store room, carrying them in her arms and then letting them fall to the counter in a heap.

Grabbing the pot, she began to melt the chocolate, stirring it constantly so it would not burn. She began to add extra ingredients, tasting here and there to make sure that it tasted right. By then, the galley had warmed up and Brandon and Nate entered the galley with Conrad. They were all soaked and left little puddles of water behind them wherever they walked. Kate's clothes were merely damp, drying from the heat emanating from the stove.

Kate took out three cups from the cupboard and slowly poured the steaming drink into them. She carried the cups to the three pirates that were seated at the table. "The hot chocolate that I promised," she prompted encouragingly.

Nate and Brandon glanced at each other, both with small grins, and picked up the cups at the same time.

"Well, here's to nothing." Their glasses clinked and they both took a large drink. Nate started to cough hysterically and Brandon spewed half of his across the table in the next moment.

Kate stood aghast, afraid that she had made the drink wrong and that it tasted awful. She had tasted it though and it had tasted fine to her. "Is it really that awful?" Kate asked in embarrassment.

"It burnt my tongue!" Brandon complained.

"I think my throat is scorched raw," Nate added, feeling his neck tenderly with his hand.

Kate covered her mouth and laughed. "Well of course it's hot." She stated, sitting down in the empty chair at the table. Kate turned her attention to Conrad, who was being unusually quiet. "Does it taste alright to you, Conrad?" Kate asked.

Conrad, startled, looked up at Kate as if he had been day dreaming. "Oh, yes. It's definitely what I needed." He said, taking a small sip of the warm drink. Kate smiled at his compliment and at his sense to drink the hot chocolate slowly.

"I can't tell if this is good or bad." Nate commented, "I can't taste anything. All my taste buds are burned." He stuck out his tongue to try and examine it but gave up and set the empty cup down. "But I'll just say it was good." He grinned at Kate.

Kate stood to pour herself her own cup of hot chocolate when the captain entered the room. "Hot chocolate?" She asked, holding up a mug of steaming liquid. Jack looked at it warily as he took a seat at the table.

"Is there any alcohol in it?" He asked hopefully.

Kate raised her eyebrows, giving him a look. "No." She stated, pouring another cup anyways for the captain.

She placed the steaming drink in front of the captain and took a seat next to him, blowing on hers to cool it off. She took a sip and closed her eyes, savoring its sweet taste and its warming abilities. Jack watched her take her drink, and after noticing Brandon and Nate had already finished theirs, hesitantly took a drink as well. His face remained passive for a moment, until it slowly screwed up and Jack forced himself to swallow. Brandon and Nate couldn't contain their laughter as they watched their captain, and even Kate managed a smirk.

"I don't see how you can't like it." She said mildly, taking another sip of hers.

Jack stood from his chair and strode to the store room, returning with a bottle of rum in his hand.

"You've got to be kidding me." Kate said incredulously as she watched Jack pour the alcohol into his hot chocolate. "You're ruining it!"

Jack took a long draught of the now spiked hot chocolate. He took a big sigh afterwards, as if it was immensely refreshing. "I was just adding a bit of a kick to it." He grinned, propping the bottle towards her. "You like rum, perhaps you'd like to add some to yours?"

Kate scoffed and pointed the bottle the other way, back towards him. "I've had enough of the foul drink for the rest of my life." She declared, pointedly taking a drink of her hot chocolate.

Jack smirked, "What? You didn't like the night that followed?" He winked at Nate and Brandon who instantly started to crack up. Conrad didn't seem to notice his surroundings, still looking as if he were in his own world.

Kate's face burned bright red and she slammed her cup onto the table. Her mouth opened and closed, but nothing came out.

"See, such a memorable night yer speechless!" Jack teased again, three of the four pirates laughing hysterically at Kate's dispense.

Kate snatched the empty cups from Nate and Brandon and then Jack's half full cup and headed to the sink. She dropped the cups angrily into the sink, and in her rush, accidentally let one fall and break into dozens of pieces on the floor.

"Oh c'mon Kate! We're just teasin'!" Jack stood to come help pick up the pieces of the cup that lay shattered on the floor.

Kate didn't say anything; she wasn't as angry as Jack thought she was, but she was embarrassed. She began quickly picking up the broken bits and piled them into her hand. As she went to pick up a shard of the cup, the edge slit her hand. "Ah!" Kate dropped the shard and the rest that she had already collected as her other hand moved to cover the cut.

Jack looked up, gently taking her hand and looking at it. He took one of the cloths that was lying on the counter and ripped a piece off. He gingerly looped it around Kate's hand, tying it and pulling it tight. Kate winced slightly. "Better?" He asked.

Kate nodded, keeping her gaze down as she picked up the rest of the pieces with her uninjured hand.

"Oi! What are you two doin' behind there?" Brandon called, walking over to the counter and looking over to see the two.

Jack and Kate looked up, Jack with a grin and Kate with another blush. "I dropped the cup!" She defended.

Nate walked over to Brandon's side and they exchanged glances. "A likely story."

* * *

><p>I hope you liked the chapter! Tell me what you did and didn't like in a review and I'll keep your opinions in mind for the next chapter. Reviews make my day! (: Also, Happy New Year's to those that celebrate!<p>

Always,  
>Becca xoxo<p> 


	9. Tension

****As always thanks to my two wonderful reviewers, Lightwolfheart and Rwy'n-Y-Blaidd-Drwg! You guys are amazing. :) Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine: Tension<strong>

The tavern was dark and smoky. The few lanterns that hung to light the place had smoke and grime stained panes, revealing little light. It was scarcely populated except for two men that sat in a corner. One was tall and large, missing his right eye with a large scar that ran the length of his face. His weather-beaten face was illuminated as he sat under a grimy lantern. His companion donned a large black hat that covered his face in shadows and a large overcoat. The two drank out of large mugs and spoke in muted whispers, despite the fact that the only others in the tavern were the few barmaids and the owner.

"I ran by Harlow yesterday morning. He's been making deals with Captain Sparrow again." The one with the scar and missing eye said in a deep, husky voice.

"In return for what?" The other asked.

"He wouldn't give specifics, said to meddle in my own business —but Webber, what does Jack ever want?"

The other man, Webber, gave a flash of gold teeth. "Gold," he stated.

"Aye," the other replied with a mischievous smile.

"An' what does Harlow want?" Webber asked, leaning closer.

"Revenge," Adger stated vaguely. Webber waited for him to elucidate. "Ever heard of a man named Clarke?"

"Ever' pirate has. What's yer point?" Webber was growing impatient with the other pirate captain.

"I managed to gather that Jack was to frame Clarke for the murder of the governor of Port Veridian."

"What's the governor got to do with it? Why wouldn't he just kill—"

"—irrelevant," Adger interrupted. "The point is we can gain from this…" He trailed off. "I went and snooped around for rumors and more information at the Port and heard about a girl who is suspected to be involved." He paused. "Collins said he saw Yate's crew with a girl in Tortuga." Adger waited for Webber to put the pieces together.

"So you want us to take the girl and accuse her, then let Clarke go?" Webber wasn't convinced. "I know Sparrow has wronged us both, but I'd rather see Clarke go."

"No, that's not what I'm proposing at all." Captain Adger said with a snort. "We take the girl and Sparrow at the same time, and convince the Navy they were in on it _with _Clarke. We dispose of them all at the same time, and Harlow will give us the gold that was reserved for Sparrow."

Captain Webber stared at him for a moment, thinking the plan over. "And we'll split the gold, fifty, fifty?" He asked slowly.

"Sixty, forty." Adger argued. "I thought up the idea, I deserve more credit."

Captain Webber stared at the tall, dark pirate and stuck out his hand. Adger took it and the two men shook. "Then we have an accord."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The Black Pearl had been sailing on smooth waters for the last few days without much event. Kate continued her sword fight lessons with Captain Jack Sparrow and she gradually began to grow better, but nowhere near a good match for the captain or anyone else on the crew.

Kate was currently doing dishes in the galley after breakfast. Bigs had gone to do some other chores that Wesley had assigned him, leaving the pile of dishes for Kate to do. With no other distractions, Kate was left alone with her thoughts.

The past few days, she had grown comfortable aboard the vessel, and she no longer felt like a hostage, despite the fact that she still didn't have all the answers that she wanted. But, she reasoned, she just needed to wait. Yes, with time, she would receive answers. While she technically was still considered a hostage, she felt like more of the crew, and the pirates who had intimidated her so much before, now were just her friends. Even the ones she was merely acquainted with, such as Tucker and his posse, gave her no trouble.

And the captain, while he had infuriated her so much in the beginning after he had taken her life away from her in a single day, became her friend, and was now giving her a new life instead.

Kate sighed and wiped the dish she had been drying onto a stack of clean plates. This had all been too much to think about over dishes. She looked up, giving her arms a rest as she leaned against the counter and could see a few pirates, one looked like Simon, hurry past. A few steps behind was Captain Jack.

Kate quickly made up her mind that she wanted to speak with the captain.

"Jack!" She hollered, dropping her rag and rushing out into the hallway. He paused for a moment, and then looked back at the pirates in front of him who were already climbing the stairs.

"You'll have to walk with me." He said, continuing in his pace.

"Not too long ago, Jack, I said that you ruined my life." Kate stated. "I didn't mean it."

Jack's eyebrows shot up, and then his dark eyes looked straight at hers, unwavering. "I'm pretty sure you meant it." He started up the stairs, breaking his gaze. Kate quickly followed.

"Okay," Kate conceded, "I meant it then, but now I don't. I don't feel that way anymore at all." Kate tried to keep up with his long strides. "While you definitely turned my life upside down, it's not necessarily a bad thing. I'm glad that it happened actually." Kate could barely keep up with the pirate captain and wanted to get this off her chest, but he acted as if he didn't want to hear any of it. She scrambled up the ladder to the main deck after him. "Jack! Will you stop—I'm trying to talk to you!" She raised her voice and finally was able to catch his arm and make him stop.

Though he faced her, Jack avoided Kate's gaze. "I just wanted to say—"

"Captain Sparrow." A deep voice rumbled. Kate was unable to finish what she had wanted to say for a while now. Her mouth was set in a straight line, aggravated, turning to see who had interrupted them. A tall pirate with a large, flourishing and obnoxious gray hat stood before her. "Ah, and I see you have someone with you."

"Captain Adger." Jack whirled around and seemed surprised to see the other captain. He did not introduce Kate to the man, nor did he look happy to see him. "I didn't agree to do the trade through you. I said Harlow himself, and no one else." He paused, looking around. The crew of the Black Pearl had stopped their chores, interested in the newcomers. "Now get off my ship."

"Now, now, Sparrow," Captain Adger held his hands up. "You must listen to what I have to say at least."

Jack folded his arms, his mouth set and his eyes glowering at the easy-going captain in front of him.

Adger, somehow, took that as a sign to continue. "They know you did it."

Jack's arms fell to his side and for a moment he looked alarm. He glanced sideways at Kate and then looked back at Adger, standing up straight. "We'll discuss this in my cabin." He said, turning on his heel, not waiting for the other captain to follow.

The two emerged into Jack's cabin. "Take a seat," Jack said coldly.

Adger walked around the captain's cabin a moment before sitting down. "You're just the same, Jack." Captain Adger commented.

"Captain Sparrow," Jack corrected.

Adger smirked but did not say anything else.

"What do ye want?" Jack said.

Adger's smirk fell from his face and he leaned forward. "The Royal Navy has Albert Willows' murder pinned on a commoner in the village."

Jack narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

Adger grinned. "There's no use denying that you know what I'm talking about. You killed the governor Sparrow."

Jack merely shrugged. "So what, I killed him. They would've hung me before I shot the governor. I'm a _pirate_." He set his forearm on the table, where the 'P' was branded onto his arm.

"Don't take me for a fool, Jack." Adger paid no attention to his arm. "We both know you were framing Clarke."

Jack was silent for a moment, studying the dark pirate before him. "This is none of your business either way." Jack replied darkly. "Like I said, what do you want?"

Adger shook his head. "I don't want anything. It's Harlow you want to watch for. He sent me to tell you. The deal's off."

Jack stood up. "I'm headed to Port Manning to speak with Harlow himself. He did not send you." He headed to the cabin door and held it open for Adger. "Now get off my ship like I told ye before. Or I'll have my men escort you." His eyes glittered.

But Adger did not stand. He turned to look at Jack and then turned to face forwards again. "I did not say I was done."

Jack remained where he was, the door still cocked open.

Realizing that Jack would not discuss the topic further, Adger stood. "Well, you won't need to keep the girl anymore." He faced him.

Jack's eyebrows lowered. "I don't know what you mean."

"The girl on your ship is the barmaid at the tavern that Willows' was shot behind." He stated. "They've pinned the murder on someone else, so she need not be a burden anymore.

Jack fumed inside. He did not need such a lowly pirate such as Adger to barge aboard his ship, uninvited, and tell him how to run things. And, pirates did not meddle in each other's business. "She is our cook, not some barmaid." Jack gave Adger a shove out of his cabin. Adger whirled back around with his sword raised in the air, but Jack was fast and pulled out his sword in time to block the blow.

"Get him off my ship." Jack spat. Wesley and Tucker each grabbed Adger by his shoulders and pulled him away from their captain, leading him towards his own ship. Adger shoved both pirates off of his arms and sheathed his sword. He quickly crossed the gangplank, and when he was on his own ship, he turned back and called, "Don't tell me I didn't warn you to avoid Harlow, Sparrow!"

Jack glowered, turning on his heel and heading back into his cabin, slamming the door behind him.

Kate jumped at the noise, wondering what the other pirate captain could have said to make him so angry. The only other time Kate had seen him so angry was the night he captured her; when he was angry at her. Kate decided to let the captain be and returned to the pile of dishes that still waited cleaning in the galley. Her words of reconciliation would have to wait.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Kate set the last cup in the cupboard and breathed a sigh of relief. It had been a week since the meeting with Captain Adger, and the Black Pearlcontinued in its heading north.

It was after breakfast again, and the mounds of dishes had been cleaned and put away in their rightful spot, ready to be taken out and dirtied for the next meal. Bigs was able to help Kate this time and it had not taken as long to finish the chore.

"How did you ever do all of this by yourself?" Kate wondered aloud to Bigs.

Bigs smiled and shook his head. "I dunno, but I did and you better not be leaving anytime soon or I'll quit!" Kate laughed. She grabbed a knife and began to cut a potato. It was Stew Saturday, and the broth was already simmering on the stove.

Unbeknownst to Kate, Brandon had slipped into the galley and the red-headed pirate picked up a carrot and took a bite out of it. Kate started at the noise and turned quickly. She smiled when she saw Brandon. "Yes? What is it that you want?" She grinned.

Brandon frowned. "What? I can't just come down here to talk to you?"

"Well did you…?" Kate asked.

Brandon narrowed his eyes at her and took another bite of the carrot. "Irrelevant!" He said with his mouth full. He swallowed and said, "Jack wants another lesson."

Kate sighed. "Again? We've already had one today!" She complained. The sword fighting lessons always left Kate feeling tired for the rest of the day. She didn't want to imagine what two in one day would make her feel like. Her arms started to ache just at the thought of it.

Kate motioned to Bigs that she had to leave and followed Brandon out of the galley and up towards the main deck. "You've been getting better," Brandon said encouragingly.

"Yes, but I'm still not good." Kate replied. "I'm not down about my skill; I'm down because I'm tired."

Brandon nodded, but did not comment as they reached the main deck. "Here's my sword," he handed her his sword, as she still did not have one of her own, whether that was because Jack didn't have another one (which is hard to believe—pirates) or that Jack did not think she was ready.

"Keep your sword, Brandon." Jack said, glancing up to see him give her his sword. Kate raised her eyebrows and handed the sword back to Brandon.

"C'mere, Kate," Jack said. Only a few words had been exchanged between Kate and Jack. She wasn't sure why but if she could have only one guess, she figured it had something to do with the formidable Captain Adger and his meeting with her captain. She had missed his company, she realized.

He was sitting on a crate and was polishing a sword, not seeming to pay her any attention. Kate headed towards the captain. He looked up and held the sword out for her to take, flipping it easily in his hand so the hilt pointed towards her. "It's yours now." He said simply, standing and taking out his own from his belt. "I finally got around to finding you one of my old ones."

Kate looked at the sword and felt a small little thrill run through her, knowing that this was her own. She knew that right now she couldn't do a lot of damage, but maybe one day, eventually, she would be as good as the other pirates on the ship.

Jack just stood there for a moment, looking Kate over, and a small grin started to spread across his face.

"What?" Kate asked, wondering why he was looking at her like that.

"You just look like a pirate is all." He replied.

Kate didn't know what to say to that, so she just simply smiled. "Thanks, I suppose."

After that, there wasn't any more time for talk as Jack seemed adamant that Kate learn how to sword fight—and well. Most of the other lessons that they had had leaned towards Kate trying to attack Jack, always with extremely little success. Jack had always slowed down his moves so Kate could keep up, but today he was showing no sympathy.

"If we were ever to get into a fight, it would be more important for you to learn how to defend yourself first. If you can't defend yourself, you're done." Jack swung his sword around quickly and tapped Kate's side when she failed to parry it.

"C'mon Kate, focus!" He urged. He brought another blow, this time aimed towards Kate's arm. Kate was able to spin around so that he missed her by inches. Yet by the time Kate had spun all the way around, Jack had his sword at her stomach.

Kate could tell that Jack was growing irritated, but Kate was trying to focus as much as she could; Jack was just far faster and better, there was no way Kate could try to match him.

Jack took a step forward with his next move, and Kate was just able to block it in time as she took a step back.

"Better," Jack said, sidestepping with his next blow. Kate mimicked him by stepping to the side as well, somehow managing to block the blow.

Jack kept moving on his feet, Kate hesitantly moving as well to stay in position in front of him. "Always move your feet," Jack instructed. He swung his sword overhead and Kate misjudged where his sword was heading as she moved her sword to parry his. He stopped his sword in time and lightly touched the blade to her shoulder. He did not wait to make his next move, or the move after that, and each time Kate was too late to block his sword.

"Kate! Pay attention!" He scolded. Kate narrowed her eyes and tried again to parry his next move, but was again too late as Jack's sword again stopped just in time to gently tap her arm.

"I'm not as fast as you Jack; I can't keep up." Kate mumbled.

"Well you're going to have to learn." Jack rebuked. Kate was taken aback by his tone and looked down at the sword in her hand.

"Again," Jack prompted. Kate wanted to protest; her legs were aching and her arms were sore from the heavy sword; all she wanted was to go lie down and let her body rest; yet she knew better than to respond.

Just as Jack was about to raise his sword and make his move, there was a shout from above at the crow's nest.

"Land! Port Manning ahead!" The voice floated down to the deck and Jack quickly sheathed his sword, pulling out his telescope and looking through it towards the land mass they were approaching.

Kate gratefully dropped her arm to her side, thankful for the distraction that ended their lesson early. She was about to put hers away but Jack gently grabbed her wrist to stop her. "You're going to need that."

* * *

><p>What all do you take of this Adger fellow? And why does Jack seem to have a premonition of violence in Port Manning? Ahh, tell me what you think in the reviews! Reviews make my day (:<p>

Always,  
>Becca xoxo<p> 


	10. Interrogations

****School has just started back up for me today. Bummer. :/ I'm hoping that it won't conflict with how often I update, but we'll just have to wait and see. And you guys are amazing! Thank you for the reviews for the last chapter Lightwolfheart, Rwy'n-Y-Blaidd-Drwg, ClutchingLife, and Eva Sirico. You guys are amazing and I really appreciate it.

and now, enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten: Interrogations<strong>

The streets of Port Manning were nearly deserted. There were only a few venders out, selling their bit of merchandise, but no pedestrians were to be seen. The wind blew cold and hard against Kate's face, and even though it was mid-afternoon, the sun was not shining through the clouds overhead, leaving Kate feeling cold and uneasy.

"Something's not right here." Jack murmured to Gibbs on the other side of him. His eyes roamed carefully around his surroundings. "Keep moving. The sooner we're out of here, the better."

Jack had left the majority of the crew back on the Black Pearl except for Kate, Gibbs, and Nate. Jack stopped outside of a shady looking tavern. "Wait here," he instructed them. He opened the door of the tavern and took one step inside when he almost collided with another frantic looking pirate. "You must leave here!" He whispered frenetically. He went to say something else but Jack interrupted.

"We're here to see Harl—"

"Not here! He fled—they are coming! They're here! Leave!" The words flew out of the pirate's mouth.

"They? Who are they?" Jack grabbed the man's shoulders and gave him a shake. The man's eyes darted around wildly. "Answer me!"

"The Navy! They are coming!" He rasped. He shook free of Jack and he stumbled back into the tavern, slamming the door in their faces.

Jack's face paled as he turned to the others. They looked just as aghast as he did. "Run," he breathed. The others did not need more prompting as they took off after their captain, their feet pounding down the cobblestone streets, echoing all around them. The noise sounded deafening to Kate, as it was the only sound breaking through the silence of the town. They rounded a corner and to their horror, there was a line of Navy officers blocking the way.

"In the name of—" The leader of the troop began but was not able to finish as Jack shouted over him, commanding his own group to flee another way. "I command you to stop!" Jack's crew turned quickly and started down the street the way they had come. There was a cry from behind him and Jack turned to see Kate stumble over a protruding stone in the street. He hurried to her, wary of the group of Navy men chasing after them, and helped her to her feet. They hurried after the others.

"Adger!" Gibbs's voice shouted in anger ahead and Jack and Kate were forced to stop behind Gibbs and Nate. Jack shouldered his way through the other two and narrowed his eyes at the sight before him. Adger was there with his crew, and to Adger's other side was Captain Webber with a few of his own men as well.

"I told you, Jack." He began. Jack drew his sword in response, putting his arm out to keep Kate behind him. "But you just won't listen or learn, will you, Sparrow?"

The navy could be heard approaching from behind. "There's no way but through, Captain." Nate said quietly. Jack nodded and Nate and Gibbs drew their swords. Kate had never been so scared before in her life as she followed their movement and drew her own sword. Jack was the first to strike, as he stepped forward closing the gap between him and Adger. Adger parried and his crew behind him advanced on the three from the Black Pearl_._

"Don't harm the girl!" Adger shouted over the din, blocking another blow from Jack. "Take 'er to the ship!" Kate watched fearfully as numerous pirates approached her at once. There swords were not drawn but Kate pointed her sword threateningly towards them. They merely laughed at her and came closer still, surrounding her from every angle. She raised her sword, but hesitated. Kate didn't think that she had it in her to kill these pirates. She didn't have it in her to kill anyone.

Jack blocked a blow from Adger, and as he did so, he lifted his leg and kicked Adger in the gut, sending him flying backwards. He fell on his back and his sword fell out of his hand. Jack whirled around to find Kate with her sword raised, but hesitating as the pirates still drew closer. Jack took two large strides and placed himself in between Kate and the pirates, and he slashed at one directly in front of him. He fell with an anguished scream and the two others quickly drew their swords in defense. Jack grabbed Kate's sword from her, raising the two at once to block blows from each pirate.

Jack quickly sidestepped to parry, and then he crossed his blades in an 'X' shape and slid both the opposite direction through one of the pirate's torso. Kate had to muffle a scream, her hand flying to her mouth as she watched the enemy pirate fall. Just as Jack blocked the other pirate's sword, Kate noticed Adger quickly approaching from behind.

"Jack!" She shouted. But the Navy men swarmed in, two of them grabbing hold of Kate by her arms, and muffled anything else she were to shout.

Jack slid his sword through the last pirate he had been facing, and turned to Kate, alarmed at her yell. He tried to make his way towards her, thinking that she had called for him because she had been captured, but behind him Adger brought the butt of his pistol down on Jack's head. Jack stalled, and then his eyes rolled up into his head, falling forwards on the ground. Kate gasped and lurched forward, but the Navy men kept a hold of her, pulling her back with a jerk.

"Scum should've never crossed me." Adger said darkly, kicking Jack's unconscious body in his gut.

"Take him." Commodore Bolton said with authority and two of the navy officers picked up Jack by the arms, his feet dragging on the ground as they dragged him.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kate saw Gibbs and Nate half hiding behind a fruit stand and Kate felt a small sense of relief that they had managed to escape. She just hoped that they would stay hidden and not get caught. Kate kept her eyes downcast so as not to give their position away.

Kate could hear the Commodore negotiating a deal between Webber and Adger, their voices rising and falling, but Kate couldn't pay attention to their conversation. Fear gripped her and she began to feel sick to her stomach. The Navy had come for her, that's why they were taking her captive. They think she committed the murder.

Footsteps approached her and black shoes stopped in front of her, yet Kate did not look up. "You are Kate Green, the barmaid from Port Veridian, yes?" The commodore's voice asked.

Kate did not answer.

"I see," he said mildly, taking a step back. "Take them both to the ship, and let's not see if we can end up cutting off the Black Pearl from leaving the port." He instructed, his boots clicking on the flat street stones as he walked.

One of the men that had his grip on Kate gave her a shove forward to start walking.

"Watch it!" She snapped at him, jerking her arm away from him. "I can walk myself, thanks." The man still kept a hold of her arm. She narrowed her eyes.

The Navy and Captain Adger and Webber's crews split when they hit the docks. They all paused though as they watched the Black Pearl sail on the horizon.

"We've got what we needed." Bolton said, not discouraged as they boarded the ship.

"Garner," the commodore addressed the captain who was stationed at the helm. "Take these two to your cabin and wait for me while I…deal with some things." The captain nodded and took Kate gently by the arm, leading the way to the captain's cabin. The other two men unceremoniously dropped Jack with a painful _thump_ onto the ground once inside the cabin. Jack gave released a small moan, his hand moving to clutch his shoulder that he had fallen on.

"Take a seat," Captain Garner motioned to the few chairs that were sitting by the desk, but Kate did not move towards them, instead moving to Jack's side.

She kneeled beside him and helped Jack into a sitting position. His hand moved to his head, rubbing the spot that Adger had hit him. He noticed Garner and frowned, glancing around the cabin. He reached for his sword but found that it had been confiscated. "Bloody Adger," he said vehemently.

Kate gave a small sigh.

Garner had taken a seat but was staring curiously at Kate. "Do I know you?" He finally asked her.

Kate was taken by surprise and looked over at the captain. She studied him with his black hair and blue eyes. A blush slowly crept over Kate's face and she quickly shook her head. "No, you're not familiar." Kate looked down, avoiding the captain's gaze.

"No, I know you. You're the woman at the—"

"I think you're mistaken…" Kate trailed off, running her hand through her tangled brown hair.

"You went home with me that first night I was in Port Veridian," he continued anyways.

Jack's eyebrows rose at this newfound information and he couldn't hide a small grin as he turned to look at Kate.

Kate's eyes widened as she looked between Jack and Garner. "I, I—" She was about to protest again but she knew they both were convinced. "Times were tight!" Kate defended herself as Jack smirked at her.

Jack simply nodded, that dumb smirk still on his face. Kate covered her face with her hand in embarrassment.

"How are you involved in this, Kate?" Garner asked after an awkward moment of silence. Kate lifted her head to look at him.

"Involved in what, specifically?" She asked in response.

"Your governor's murder." He clarified.

"I didn't kill him if that's what you're asking." She said slowly.

Garner shook his head. "No, I know you didn't kill him. But why are you involved in all of this?" He asked.

"Well I, I'm not really…" She trailed off, tugging at a piece of her hair.

"So the tip that you, Clarke, and this Captain Sparrow next to you is false?" He questioned.

Jack sat straight up. "Me in an alliance with _Clarke_?" He pointed his finger at himself, completely bewildered. "I'd kill the bloody bastard the first moment I could." Jack leaned back, a disgusted look on his face.

Kate raised her eyebrows at Jack's reaction and turned to Garner. "I don't even know who this Clarke person is." She said, her hands displayed in front of her.

Garner was silent, thinking, when the commodore entered the cabin. All three looked up at him and he stared at the two that sat on the floor. "Is there something wrong with my chairs?" He joked, trying to ease the tension that was created when he entered.

Neither Kate nor Jack answered.

"Alright," Bolton took a seat besides Garner, facing the two that remained seated on the floor. "Let's clear some things up." Bolton started, the humor gone from his face as he looked intently at Kate and Jack. "Both of you have been accused of being involved in Albert Willow's murder, the governor of Port Veridian. While this may be false—"

"—which it is." Jack interrupted.

"—we still need to investigate this further." Bolton continued as if he hadn't heard Jack's comment. He turned to Kate.

"Especially you, Miss Green," he paused. "Numerous witnesses said they heard a scream the night that Willows was murdered, and the following days were marked with your absence. And here you are now." Bolton leaned back in his chair, folding his hands. "How do you explain that?"

Kate was unsure how to respond. She knew she could not betray Jack, but off the top of her head she could not think of a plausible story that would fit the description he had explained.

"Your silence confirms this then." Bolton concluded. "So were you captured by Captain Sparrow and his crew? Did you flee after your murder of Willows? Did you accidentally kill him?" Bolton leaned forward in his chair.

Kate's hands grew clammy and her heart started to beat faster. So this was it, they were accusing her of his murder. Not answering now would almost guarantee her a spot in front of the noose. Yet, Kate knew no other way to defend herself and Jack at the same time, so her mouth remained shut.

The Commodore grew impatient and he stood to his feet. "You may not answer to me now, but you will one way or another." He said. He glanced between Jack and Kate. "Or maybe, you fear Captain Sparrow here." He added as a second thought.

"Garner, remove Sparrow from the cabin please." Garner stood, but Jack did not move.

"I'll stay here, thanks." He stated testily.

"I do not fear him." Kate said tempestuously. "I will not answer your questions whether he is present or not."

Bolton waved his hand anyway at Garner and the captain stepped forward, holding his hand out to Jack. Jack did not take his hand, but he did stand to his feet and follow Garner out of the room, not looking at Kate as he passed.

"Let's try this again," Bolton said once the door had shut. "And we'll take this one question at a time." He remained standing, towering over Kate. "Were you captured by the pirate Captain Sparrow and his crew?"

Kate stared up at Bolton, but she did not reply.

Bolton pursed his lips. "Did you leave the port voluntarily?"

Again, Kate did not answer.

Bolton closed his eyes trying to control his temper. "Did you kill the governor of Port Veridian?"

Kate still remained silent; her mouth seemed incapable of moving and her throat felt dry. She didn't think she could speak even if she had tried.

Bolton squatted down in front of Kate. "Your silence will result in your body hanging from the gallows when we return to Port Veridian for withholding information pertinent to the case from the Royal Navy and the British government."

Kate, tell me what you know and Sparrow will not be able to hurt you. We will protect you and keep you safe. You can go back to your normal life. This will all be put past you and you can forget about it. We can do that." Bolton's voice softened.

Kate broke his gaze and looked down as tears pricked her eyes. She shook her head. Bolton's proposition of her old life being returned wasn't nearly as tempting as it would have been a month ago. She didn't want to return to her life. She just didn't want to die, but it seemed the only way to remain alive was to return to her old life and betray Jack. Then, Jack would die. She couldn't do that. Either way she looked at it, she was in a lose lose situation.

"Did you kill the governor, Kate? At least tell me that!" Bolton began to shout and Kate could not stop the tears that fell from her eyes.

"No," she managed to choke out.

Bolton stood up and stepped away from the crying woman. He knew he would not get anymore information out of her in the present situation, so he walked to the door and opened it. "Let me speak to Sparrow, alone." Bolton informed Garner.

Garner followed Jack back into the cabin and they both looked in alarm at Kate's crying figure.

Jack's eyes narrowed and Garner reached down to help Kate to her feet. "C'mon Miss Katherine." He said softly, leading her from the room.

"Bring two more men in here, Garner." Bolton called before he had shut the door.

There was a crate outside of the room that Garner set Kate on and he ordered two more men into the room. Kate tried to quickly wipe the tears from her face and compose herself in front of Garner.

The black-haired captain didn't say anything, but he studied Kate, trying to figure out how such a simple barmaid got involved into such a mess like this.

When Kate had been able to stop the tears from flowing from her eyes, she looked up at Garner. A loud noise came from inside the cabin followed by a moan Kate jumped. Hey eyes wavered between the door and Garner, and she burst into tears again.

"Katherine—" Garner began.

"Call m-me Ka-Kate," she managed to say between sobs.

"Er, Kate," he moved next to her on the crate. "I don't know what Bolton said to you in there, but no harm is going to come to you." He tried to console her.

"I'll be hanged for withholding information!" She wailed, burying her face in her hands.

Garner was silent, realizing that what Bolton had told Kate was true; she could be hanged for not only withholding information but for her association with pirates. He thought it wise not to mention that last part though.

"It'll be fine, Kate." He simply said, awkwardly patting her back as she tried to stop crying again.

The door to the captain's cabin opened and two men dragged Jack from his arms. There was purple discoloration forming over his right eye and it was almost swollen shut. There was a bruise forming on his left cheek and a large cut on his temple, blood trickling down the side of his face from it. His jaw was slightly slack, a dab of blood forming at the corner, and he groaned in pain as the two officers threw him onto the deck of the ship.

Kate gasped, "Jack!" She stood from the crate and was about to rush to help Jack back up, but Bolton held his hand up at her and Garner held her back.

"Leave him there." Pure hatred was held in his voice and in his gaze as he looked at the pirate captain below him.

Jack slowly stood back up, leaning forward and spitting at Bolton.

"Escort Mr. Sparrow to the quarters reserved for scum like him." Bolton said vehemently, ignoring Jack's disrespectful act. His gaze turned to Kate. "Find Miss Green some more…respectable quarters."

The two officers that threw Jack to the floor a moment ago each latched onto one of his arms.

"I'm going with Jack." Kate said defiantly, stepping away from Garner and towards Jack.

"You'll go where you are told to go," Bolton said coldly.

Kate remained where she was and Garner ran his hand down his face. "Commodore, it can't cause that much harm to let them—"

"—the last time I checked, _Captain_ Garner," He said, enunciating his title to make the point of where he stood compared to him. "I made the decisions around here."

The two officers started to lead Jack towards the lower deck and Kate began to follow. She was stopped when Bolton grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

Jack looked back in time to see Bolton jerk Kate back and he jolted his one arm out of one of the officer's grasp. He turned on his heel and punched the one in the jaw and the other in his gut. The two officers staggered backwards, but four more ran to keep Jack under control.

"Someone knock that pirate out!" Bolton thundered. One of the navy men took an empty bottle that was lying on a crate and smashed it over Jack's head. Jack crumpled to the floor for the second time that day.

Kate flinched and closed her eyes, not able to bear seeing Jack in his current condition.

"Captain Garner, escort Katherine to her quarters."

Kate reluctantly watched as Garner approached her, glancing from him to the men that were dragging Jack off. Garner put a gentle hand on Kate's shoulder and steered her towards the stairs and to her new quarters. And all too soon enough, Kate was alone.

* * *

><p>Finally some meat and potatoes to the story! Poor Jack, though. :( What did you all think of the chapter? Any tips, suggestions, ideas for improvement? I'm here to better my writing and to entertain you all through my story and I'd love to hear what you have to say, even if it's just a couple of words. Reviews make my day! :)<p>

Until next time,  
>Becca xoxo<p> 


	11. Confessions and Hope

****Sorry for the bit of a longer wait this time. Bloody school always gets in the way of everything... nonetheless! I want to give a big thanks to lovelyxxfreedom, Rwy'n-Y-Blaidd-Drwg, Lightwolfheart, and Eva Sirico for reviewing! You have no idea how encouraging your reviews always are to read! :)

And without further ado...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven: Confessions and Hope<strong>

Throughout the next day at sea, Garner tried to entertain and comfort Kate, but nothing he did seemed to work. She refused to eat, refused to talk, refused to do anything but sit on her bunk in her room. Bolton would not allow Kate to see Jack, and while she wanted to check that Jack was okay, she really just wanted to spend some time with him. He was her friend after all. She was sick of being alone.

She appreciated Garner's efforts to cheer her up, but the thought of going to Port Veridian to perhaps face her own death hung over her head. She could not get it out of her mind. Was it really worth dying for the protection of another murderer? Kate still did not even know all the answers to the situation to begin with, so how was she supposed to answer the ultimate question?

Garner poked his head into Kate's room. "Katherine, you should eat." He said, looking pointedly at the untouched plate of food that resided by her bed on a table, exactly where Garner had set it that morning.

Despite Kate constantly reminding Garner to call her Kate, not Katherine, Garner consistently proceeded to call her Katherine.

"I'll die either way, from starvation or from hanging." She said despondently.

Garner had to stop himself from rolling his eyes as he entered the room. Women had to be so dramatic. He stood in front of the door and tried to think of something, anything, to say that would make the dejected woman feel the least bit better.

Kate sat, her back straight as a board, looking forward at the space in front of her, seeing but not seeing at the same time.

Garner suppressed a sigh. "Is there anything I can do for you?" He asked hopefully.

Kate pursed her lips but did not respond immediately. "Can I just see Jack just for a few minutes?" She asked hopefully.

Garner hesitated, "I'm sorry, but no. I can't just disobey Bolton." He sat down next to her. "As much as I want to though sometimes…" He added.

Kate raised an eyebrow. "What does that mean?"

Garner shrugged. "What it sounds like I suppose."

Kate was silent as she thought that over. "You believe that I didn't kill Willows, right?" She asked.

Garner nodded. "Of course I believe you."

"So what do you think did happen?" She asked curiously. Kate figured if she couldn't see Jack, she could at least try to make a new friend to keep her company.

Garner leaned back against the wall. "I'm not sure honestly. I'm confused as to how you are involved. The scream I presume was you, so either you found Willows already dead, or you saw the murder."

"And which do you think happened?" Kate prompted.

Garner shook his head. "I don't know."

It was silent for a moment. "I saw who killed Willows. That's why I screamed." She said, barely audible. Kate closed her eyes. Garner did not ask who it was nor did he ask any other questions. He remained silent.

"It was Jack." Kate finally said. She opened her watery eyes to look at Garner in the face.

"You don't have to te—"

"Let me continue before I changed my mind." Kate's voice was low. "I heard a noise from behind the tavern. We have dogs and beggars that always get in our trash—I thought that it was one of them. So I went to look and just as I turned the corner, Jack… he pulled the trigger and shot Willows. Dead." She took a shaky breath. "I was mortified, scared, I couldn't move. I screamed and they saw me. They knocked me out and took me aboard the ship." She closed her eyes again, remembering what she hadn't told anyone yet. "They did not hurt me. They fed me, gave me clothes, and I helped the cook." Her voice was growing softer, less harsh. "Jack gave me sword fighting lessons. I still can't use one very well, but he did try." She gave a small smile.

Kate finally looked up at Garner and tried to read the undecipherable expression on his face. "I don't know why Jack just didn't kill me and dump me in the ocean." She said, but then quickly corrected herself. "Actually, I do. Because he's really not that bad of a person. He's a good guy, sweet, nice... I guess not what you would expect in a pirate."

She fiddled with the cuff on her shirt. She looked over at Garner's garb and her hand flew to her mouth. "Oh my gosh," she stood abruptly, backing away from Garner.

A bewildered look crossed Garner's face. "What's wrong?"

"You—you're, you, I can't—I just…" Kate couldn't seem to speak. Garner stood up quickly and came closer to her.

"Are you feeling ill?" He asked concernedly, starting to hold up his hand to feel her forehead.

Kate shook her head and pushed on his chest, making him take a step back. "I just told you—Jack will hang!" Kate's throat felt tight and she felt tears prick the corner of her eyes again. "I swore I wouldn't—I just—"

"Forgot." Garner finished for her. He genuinely looked concerned and he went and sat back down on the chair beside her bed. "Why would you defend him? Risk you own life for someone who ruined yours?" Garner asked.

Kate was silent, still trying to hold back tears.

"I just don't underst…" Garner didn't finish his sentence but looked back at Kate, realization dawning on his face.

Kate sniffled. "What?" She asked hesitantly.

"Er, nothing." He said quickly. He stood, pacing back and forth in front of her, his hands tucked behind his back.

Kate didn't understand what he was doing. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Thinking," he said vaguely.

"Earlier, you asked if you could do something for me," Kate stated.

Garner stopped pacing to look at her. "Yes?"

"Don't tell Bolton anything I just told you." She said meekly. "Please," she added, almost pleadingly.

"I wasn't planning on it." Garner said.

Kate and the Navy captain just looked at each other.

"You…you weren't?"

"No."

Kate let out a huge sigh of relief. "Thank you." She murmured, sliding down the wall into a sitting position.

Garner started to pace again. The next few minutes passed in silence until Kate spoke again. "Do you have any chocolate?"

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Kate held the steaming cup of hot chocolate in her hands, little wisps floating from the chocolaty goodness inside of it. Kate followed Garner down the hallways of the navy ship carefully, not wanting to spill the drink.

Garner flipped a key in his hand, then looked down the deserted hallway and back. He placed the key into the hole and turned the door handle. Just as he pushed open the door, a leg kicked violently. If Garner wouldn't have paused before entering, he would've been kicked in the groin.

"Jack, calm down! It's Kate," she glanced over at the Navy captain, "and Garner."

Kate pushed open the door with her hip, still holding the hot chocolate, and entered the little room. Kate gasped, almost dropping the hot chocolate as she took in Jack's ragged and beaten appearance. His hands were cuffed to a chain that connected to the wall, leaving them hanging over his head. The slight discoloration that was appearing earlier was now dark, circling his eye and almost swelling it shut. There was dried blood on his lip that ran down his chin. Kate tried not to stare.

"I thought I looked pretty good today, too." Jack joked, the corners of his mouth lifting.

"I…I brought you hot chocolate." Kate said quietly. Jack wiggled his hands in the cuffs in response.

Kate turned to Garner. "Can you unchain him?" She asked. Garner hesitated. "He won't harm you." She gave a pointed look at Jack who seemed to give on back to her that said _I make no promises. _She tried not to smile.

Garner pulled out the ring of keys again and stopped at a small silver one. He squatted down next to Jack and unlocked his left arm and then his right. As Jack's arms fell from the chains, Garner stepped backwards a few paces nearer to the door.

"Relax, mate." Jack grinned at Garner, rubbing his wrists where the cuffs had irritated and inflamed his skin, turning it from tan to bright red.

"Here," Kate murmured, sitting down next to Jack and handing him the hot chocolate.

"Rum?" He asked hopefully, taking a sip.

"I'm afraid not." Kate smiled softly.

Jack took a long drink. "It'd be better with rum, but it's good." He blew on it. "You make it?"

Kate nodded.

"I could tell." He said, sipping it slowly.

Kate looked up at Garner, biting her lip. "Is there no way that you can talk to Bolton about this?" Kate motioned at Jack.

Garner hesitated. "I don't know. It depends on how angry he is…" He trailed off, moving his focus from Kate to Jack.

"Angry?" Kate asked, confused.

"I said a few things he might not have liked." Jack said vaguely, tipping the cup back and draining it of its contents.

"Was it necessary?" Kate asked.

Jack's face lost its jovial lightness and darkened, his eyebrows lowering and his gaze dropping. "Depends who you ask. I am a pirate, after all." He spit out the word _pirate_.

Kate took the cup from Jack's hands.

"If you won't talk to him Garner, I will." Kate said finally as she stood.

"Sorry," Garner mumbled as he took one of Jack's arms and cuffed his wrist. He took the other and cuffed it as well. "I'll have to leave you cuffed, but I can extend the chains so your arms aren't hanging." He offered. Jack nodded, so Garner unlooped the chains so they hung farther down the wall. Jack's arms, while still somewhat constricted, could at least rest on the ground now, reducing the pain and stress on his wrists.

"I'll be back with something for your cuts," Kate said to Jack. Garner had left the room and was standing in the hallway waiting for her.

"I told Garner." She said quietly, her hand on the door knob.

"Told Garner what?" Jack asked slowly.

"Everything," Kate's voice was barely audible.

Jack did not respond.

"I think he can help, honestly Jack." Kate said. "Our sentence would be to hang from the gallows either way. There's nothing to lose." She pleaded after she saw the instance of anger flash on his face.

"So you're saving yourself while you can?" He asked, a hurt look crossing his face.

"No! I think Garner can help."

"He's a captain of the Royal Navy! He'll help get our necks around a noose!" Jack's voice was rising.

"Jack, just trust me. You ruined my life and somehow managed to fix it. I'm ruining yours, now let me fix it." Kate pleaded.

"Just because you slept with him before doesn't mean he'll do everything you ask!"

Kate felt like she had been slapped in the face. "Maybe I should just let you hang." She said angrily. She didn't wait for a response but walked out of the room and slammed the door behind her. She did not look up at Garner; she simply walked down the hallway to the galley, hoping she could somehow straighten this mess out.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Kate had been wandering the navy vessel, exploring the different hallways and rooms. Whether she was supposed to or not, she didn't care. Garner had left to discuss some "things" with Bolton. He wouldn't be specific. Kate just hoped that Garner was honest and would not reveal what Kate had confessed to him.

Kate didn't know what it was about Garner, but she felt comfortable around him. She was embarrassed of her past with him, but somehow it made them feel like old friends. Kate had no feelings of interest for him now, but she did like him as a companion. That's why she had confessed to him what she did. She wasn't thinking of Garner being a Navy Captain, just a friend.

As much confusion that telling Garner had created, oddly, Kate did not regret it.

Kate climbed the stairs to the main deck and smiled as the ocean breeze tossed her hair around her face. She walked to the railing, overlooking the gentle waves and the bright blue sky. She didn't realize how much she had grown to love the sea. Kate imagined in her mind Nate or Brandon calling out to her in her mind, saying "don't fall over the edge!"

Kate smiled, looking down at her hands and then sighed. "I guess I won't be seeing them again." She said quietly to herself.

"Seeing who again?" Garner stepper forward, greeting her.

Kate started, not expecting the tall man. "Oh, just a few friends aboard the… Pearl_._"

"You don't know that." Garner said optimistically, patting her hand.

Kate knitted her brows. "Jack will hang once we reach Port Veridian. I will too, for being involved with pirates and for withholding information." Kate said softly, turning her gaze back to the ocean. She did not know how long it would take to reach Port Veridian, but she wanted to enjoy what she could now.

"Not if you two don't reach Port Veridian." Garner said in a barely audible voice. He did not turn to her when he spoke, but kept his gaze focused straight ahead.

"What are you proposing?" Kate asked quietly.

Garner shifted his weight to the other foot. "I don't have a full plan yet, but…" He trailed off taking off his hat and running his hand through his thick, brown hair. "I want to help you escape."

Kate felt like her heart had stopped for a moment. "Do not make jokes, Captain Garner." She said coldly. "Doing that would ruin your career. You would hang with us."

Garner waited a few moments to respond. "Not if they didn't know it was me."

Kate jerked her gaze from the waves and the horizon and turned to Garner, not speaking.

"They won't know it was me." He placed his hat back on his head and with a small grin, headed below deck.

Kate just stood, staring at the spot where Garner had been standing, trying to understand what he was doing. There was no way that they could escape from this alive. There was no way that Garner would not be caught.

Kate raced across the deck, attracting some odd looks, and down the stairs after Garner. "Captain Garner!" Kate yelled, not knowing which direction he had gone in. She heard footsteps from her left and turned.

"Yes, Katherine?" He asked in a manner that suggested they had not just spoken previously.

Kate looked back and forth, making sure no one was around, and grabbed Garner's shirt, pulling him into the nearest vacant room and shutting the door quietly.

"Katherine! I can't see a th—"

"Shh!" Kate hissed.

"Where the devil are you?" He took a step forward, following her voice and bumped right into her. Kate stumbled backwards as her feet tripped over various objects that littered the floor. She managed to catch herself, but only after a bucket fell off of a crate with a loud crash.

"Stay still, will you! How would it look if someone were to pass and here and find us like this?" Kate whispered furiously.

Garner stopped moving at her command. "What is this about?" He whispered back.

"How in the bloody hell do you think you will help us escape without getting caught?"

"I told you, I haven't figured out the details yet." He answered quickly, a little bit of irritation catching in his voice.

"I just want you to realize what you're getting yourself into. If you are caught—"

"I fully understand the consequences Katherine." He interrupted.

"Yes, but—I don't think this is possible. Not without other help." Kate reasoned. "Who will—do you have a match? This dark is rather cumbersome."

Kate could hear rustling as the captain dug into his pockets. After a moment, there was a hiss and a little flame illuminated Garner's face. Kate looked around, finding a lantern behind her and took it, holding it out for Garner to light.

The lantern provided enough light to show that they were in a storage room. Garner's face looked eerie in the dark before her and Kate shivered.

"Are you cold?" He asked concernedly.

"No," Kate replied quickly. "As I was saying before, you will need outside help—"

"I've considered this." Garner interrupted her for the second time.

"And who the bloody hell do you think will help two pirates escape their fate at the gallows?" She whispered, almost angrily.

Garner was silent for a moment. "Do you consider yourself a pirate?"

"I don—wait, what? Well, I just, I just suppose I might as well be considered one. I've been a part of a pirate crew for little over a month now." She was silent for a minute. "I just sort of…said it."

"Do you want to be a pirate?" Captain Garner asked, slowly, anticipating her answer.

"I, well, I don't know. I don't think I could ever go back to living life the way I did after this." Kate said. "I don't know if I could handle attacking other ships, stealing from innocent people, watching individuals die. I can't think that that would be the life for me."

"But you'd like to stay aboard the Black Pearl, yes?" He prompted.

"Yes," Kate did not hesitate to answer. "Yes, I would. But, to be a pirate! I don't know… I just— why are we discussing this? It's all irrelevant!"

"Not if you escape, Kate." Garner said so softly that Kate leaned forward to hear him. That was one of the first times that Garner had called her Kate, not Katherine. It sounded odd coming from the polite and chivalrous captain.

"I have to escape first." Kate reminded him. "And so do you. Who do you think will help you? Your officers under your command? They respond to you, but more so to the commodore. They will not disobey the law to help you Garner, no matter how much they respect you."

Garner shook his head, the light flickering. "I would not ask them. You seem to forget about the crew of the Black Pearl_, _Katherine." Garner now reminded Kate. "If they have any respect for their captain, Sparrow, they will return for him."

Kate was silent, thinking. "Nate and Gibbs were able to get back to the ship." She stated. "They were there when we were captured. They will know that they are taking us back to Veridian." Hope alighted in her eyes.

"Now you're thinking like me," he joked.

Kate playfully stuck her tongue out at him. "What did Bolton want from you, earlier?" She asked.

"He wanted to know if you revealed anything more to me." He replied. "I told him that you said you did not kill Willows, and that was all."

Kate couldn't restrain herself from hugging the captain as she threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you, Garner!"

Garner awkwardly patted her back, not knowing whether that was appropriate or not. "Of course."

Kate pulled back. "You should be going before they wonder where you are and find you in a closet with me." She grinned. "I don't think that would be good for your reputation, captain."

Garner smirked. "I think they'd understand with such a woman as yourself."

Kate raised her eyebrows at him. Was he complimenting her?

He leaned past her and put his hand on the door, opening it. Before he walked out though, he dug into his pocket and pulled out something small and silvery. He dropped it into her hand. "To check on your captain," he simply said, leaving the storage room.

Kate opened her hand to see the key to the room Jack was imprisoned in. She smiled softly at his thoughtfulness and her fingers closed around the cold key. Maybe there was some hope after all.

* * *

><p>Aw, I love Garner. He's such a gentleman and so... awkward. xD What do you guys think of him? And of the chapter? I'd love to hear your opinion and any tips you have to give. I'm here to improve-and have fun. As always, reviews make my day! :)<p>

-Becca


	12. Answers

I know that you all have had a ton of questions, as there are many things that have been left in the dark with the plot of the story. I'm hoping that this chapter will answer most of these questions and make things much clearer. And to my lovely, encouraging, amazing, awesome, beautiful, constant reviewers, lovelyxxfreedom, Rwy'n-Y-Blaidd-Drwg, Lightwolfheart, and Eva Sirico, thank you for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter!

lovelyxxfreedom: I hadn't thought about doing a whole story just on Garner's point of view, but it would be interesting and fun to write from his perspective. I'm going to have to think on that.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve: Answers<strong>

"Ouch! Stop proddin' me there!"

"Oh hold still, ya baby!"

Kate fought to press the cloth dipped in an herbal solution to one of Jack's cuts. He hissed as she finally was able to press it to his face.

"It can't hurt that bad." Kate said, exasperated.

"Well, it does." Jack retorted through gritted teeth. Kate had to stop herself from rolling her eyes as she dabbed at his face.

"This shouldn't hurt at all. It should feel cool," Kate commented, picking up a small dish of salve. She pressed two of her fingers into the sticky substance. "Close your eyes," She instructed. After Jack had closed his eyes, Kate gently applied the salve to the discoloration and swollen spots around his eye, rubbing it in.

Jack let out a sigh and she grinned, "Told you it wouldn't hurt."

"Well that time you didn't lie! How was I supposed to know?" He complained. Kate wiped her hand off on the cloth and he opened his eyes again.

"Has Bolton come to see you recently?" She asked.

"Just once," he said vaguely.

"And?" Kate waved her hand for him to give more details.

"And nothing. He asked if there was anything I wanted to tell him an' then left when he didn't hear what he wanted to hear." Jack continued.

"Ah," Kate simply said. She occupied herself with covering the dish containing the salve with a piece of parchment and a tie. "I guess you didn't piss him off this time, then."

Jack chuckled. "Such language."

Kate gave him a pointed look.

"Aye, I didn't say nothing." He smirked.

"But the first time, what did you say?" She prompted.

"Nothing," He said smoothly.

Kate raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh, really?"

"Mhm." He rubbed his wrists where his skin had turned red.

Kate did not press him more on the issue. There was a comfortable silence that fell between the two. Jack stretched out his legs and Kate leaned her head against the wall, closing her eyes. Despite having done nothing the past few days, she felt exhausted.

"Garner," Jack stated.

Kate's eyes flittered open. "Garner…?" She repeated, confused.

Jack cleared his throat. "He didn't tell."

Kate nodded slowly. "I told you he wouldn't."

"Why?" He asked. "Why risk his career and put his life on the line for someone he barely knows," he pointed at her, "and a pirate he doesn't know at all?" He then pointed at himself.

Kate hesitated. In all the talking she had with him about escaping, she never once thought about why he would help them. She was too focused on him realizing what he was getting himself into and the seriousness of the situation. "I don't know myself, at least not fully. He's a good man." She said eventually. "He knows I didn't do it, but he knows that I'll hang for being with you, and the crew of the Black Pearl."

"So he has feelings for you?" Jack concluded slowly.

"What! No!" Kate's eyes widened. "We're friends, Jack. I mean except for that one night—which was completely out of the ordinary and a one time thing, I needed money!—we're just close."

Jack cocked his head to the side, studying her. "I see."

"There's this Clarke fellow, too. I took the hint that he didn't like—"

"Clarke? Captain Clarke?" Jack suddenly seemed much more interested.

"Yes, he is a captain in the navy." Kate clarified. "Garner told me that Webber and Adger told Bolton that we —as in you and me –were involved with Clarke in murdering Willows."

"That bastard," Jack spat.

"I thought you knew that though?" Kate asked, surprised.

"No," Jack replied, flexing his fingers. "They hate my guts, but I didn't know they would stoop so low to accuse me of being accomplices with Clarke."

"What did you do?" Kate asked.

"What?" Jack asked, confused, turning to look at her.

"Why do Webber and Adger hate you? It can't be merely healthy competition over pirate matters." Kate explained.

"Oh, no, it's more than that." He paused, slouching down against the wall.

"Well…?" Kate waited for him to explain the situation.

Jack was silent, as if thinking.

"You know, for dragging me into this whole situation and as I'm heading to my death sentence you sure don't answer any of my questions." Kate said angrily.

"Alright, alright!" Jack held his hands up. "Get comfy," He muttered to her.

Kate held back a grin, running a hand through her hair.

"Clarke has, to make a long story shorter, wronged a lot of pirates. He meddles in business that would have the fathers of the British Navy rolling in their graves. You could ask most pirates, and most would say Clarke had done something to them or they know someone that he's done somethin' to." He paused. "Take Conrad, for example." He held up one finger. "Conrad was a commander—a very popular one at that—and was about to be promoted to captain when Clarke raped his wife. He then accused Conrad of sleeping with _his_ wife. Clarke had a few of his men act as false witnesses and Conrad's wife was too scared to say that Clarke had done anything to her. His men held threats over her head.

"So, there's Conrad for you. More relevantly, Captain Harlow. Clarke sank his ship and killed half his crew. While that's what the Navy does, it does no good to make a pirate captain happy that way. Harlow paid me to frame Clarke for Willows's murder."

"But why Willows?" Kate asked, interrupting. "Why some random governor from a simple town as Port Veridian."

Jack shook his head. "Willows is not as innocent as everyone thinks. Willows provided financial support for Clarke to carry out his operations and helps things run smoothly. How do you think Clarke gets away with so much?"

Jack let Kate sink this information in for a moment before continuing.

"With Willows on his side, the government turned their eyes the other way, letting him do what he wanted freely." Jack rubbed his temple. "Anyhow, back to me being hired by Harlow. He offered a considerable sum for me to kill Willows and frame it as Clarke; a job I gladly accepted as I wanted Clarke gone—though I might have done it a bit differently than just point blank—but I was gaining a considerable amount of gold for doin' it the way Harlow wanted it done."

"So you would kill a man just for gold?" Kate said, not believing that the pirate would actually do that.

Jack leaned forward. "You don't understand Kate the things that that man has done. I don't dare tell you because I'm not sure you could contain your dinner." Jack whispered darkly. "I'm not a murderer, Kate."

Kate was silent, trying to wrap her mind around everything he had told her. She had assumed that Jack was being paid for killing Willow, but she didn't know why or the circumstance.

"How did you plan on framing Clarke?" Kate asked.

"I found some documents with his signature on it and was able to forge a note. I stuck it in Willow's coat pocket. I had some other things planned, but I wasn't able to fully execute them…" He gave her a look with a small grin.

"Oh, yes, I ruined your plans on purpose so I could run away and leave my boring life behind for adventure on the seas!" Kate said dramatically.

Jack rolled his eyes.

"Did that answer all of your questions?" He asked, turning to look at her.

"What about Captain Webber and Captain Adger?" Kate asked. "You never did explain them."

"Did you notice that Webber is missing an eye and has a large scar, yeah?"

Kate nodded, and then frowned. "You did that, didn't you?"

"It was deserved." Jack muttered. "Me and Webber were on the same crew, long time back. We had a mutiny against the captain, and the crew nominated me to be the new captain, even though Webber was the first mate. He didn't like that much."

Kate gave an exasperated sigh. "You guys are like a bunch of little kids, fighting over who gets to be the line leader!"

Jack laughed. "Pirates, Kate."

"Well I think pirates and children are more and more alike every time I hear something about pirates!"

Jack grinned. "May I continue?" At her silence, he proceeded with his story. "We were sailing for some treasure that our old captain had left behind, but before we arrived, Webber planted some false lies and led a mutiny against me. Either way, I managed to get to the gold before them. There wasn't even a whole lot left…" He trailed off.

"You got to the gold before them…" Kate tried to keep him on track of the story.

"As I was about to leave with it, Webber had arrived, now as captain, and with none other than Adger, his newly appointed first mate. There was a bit of a struggle. Webber lost his eye. Adger some other precious bits. But I got me gold."

Kate shook her head. "I don't understand the obsession with gold."

"That's why you're not a pirate." Jack quipped back.

"Yeah, I guess so…" Kate trailed off.

"So Garner really plans on trying to get us out of here?" Jack said after a moment, changing the subject.

"Yes," Kate said, turning to look at him. "I don't know what he plans on doing yet, but he counts on the Black Pearl to come to Veridian to come for you."

"And you?" Jack asked.

"What about me?" Kate asked, hesitantly.

"Are they not coming back for you, too?"

Kate hesitated. "Well, it would depend if they welcomed me back aboard." She said finally.

Jack grinned. "You'd be welcome. Trouble and all." He reached out and ruffled Kate's hair.

"Hey!" She yelled, giving him a playful shove.

"Shh!" Jack grabbed Kate's shoulders to keep her still as he listened, one finger held in front of his lips. Footsteps could be heard echoing down the hallway and two voices rose as they neared.

"Quickly, chain me back up!" Jack whispered. Kate rushed to get Jack's wrists cuffed again. Kate slipped the key into her pocket just as the door opened.

Bolton and another sailor stopped in the doorway, both stopping abruptly when they saw Kate. Kate held up the dish of salve; she had managed to get the paper off before the commodore had entered the room. "I thought some medication would ease the pain," she said.

The commodore stared at her for a moment and then nodded. He turned to the sailor. "Back to your duties," he commanded. The sailor left the room without a word.

"And how did you get in here, Miss Katherine?" He asked.

"Captain Garner was gracious enough to allow me in when he saw that I had some treatments." Kate said innocently. She leaned forward towards Jack, applying the salve on one of his cuts. She had already applied them, but it wouldn't hurt to act like she was really doing what she said she was doing in front of Bolton. "I hope that is alright," she said, her hand hovering over his face as she turned to the commodore.

"I would prefer you to ask me directly next time. We wouldn't something to happen to you..." Bolton let his implication hang in the air. Jack's eyes narrowed.

"I will wait until you are done to speak to the pirate, then." Bolton said.

"Oh, well I just arrived. I'll just be a few minutes." She explained. "Just act like I'm not even here." She smiled.

Bolton returned her smile, but it was cold. "Perhaps another time."

The commodore waited for Kate to finish reapplying the medication to Jack. Kate tried to take as long as she could, but she was forced to dismiss herself from the room when she was finished. She was sorry that she wouldn't be privy to the conversation between the two. She knew that Jack wouldn't tell her, and she wanted to know what each one was saying to the other that made them so angry.

Kate returned the medication from where she had gotten them and made her way to the main deck. The salty breeze greeted her face and she was surprised when she saw land perhaps a few miles away. Kate looked around for Garner and found him at the helm. She climbed the stairs and stopped at his side. "Is that Port Veridian?" She asked.

"Yes." Garner answered simply.

"And your plan?" She asked.

Garner shrugged. Either he had it completely planned out and just didn't want to reveal it to her or he was still working on it and didn't want her to worry.

Kate swallowed and her hands began to shake. She realized that her fate rested in Garner's hands with this plan. If it didn't work, or he didn't follow through, she would be facing the gallows by tomorrow morning. She steadied herself by placing her hands on the railing.

There was a clatter and Kate's eyes found Jack's as he emerged from below, two men on each arm and one holding a gun fixed on him from behind. There was a fresh gash on Jack's arm that shined crimson in the sunlight. Bolton waved to Garner and the latter quietly sighed. "I'm sorry, Miss Katherine." He held out a pair of handcuffs and stepped forwards with an apologetic look on his face. Kate was confused at first, then understood they were intended for her. She was the prisoner again. Was this the beginning of the end?

Kate offered her wrists and the cuffs snapped around them, ensnaring her. What she wasn't expecting was a small, smooth piece of metal pressed against her palm. She understood instantly what Garner had stealthily given her, but she did not acknowledge him.

Garner led Kate down the stairs from the helm. She regarded the approaching port. What would have filled her with hope and joy a couple months ago merely filled her with dread and despair now. How ironic.

The moment of hope she had received from the key disappeared. Kate felt herself being led towards Jack and they stood quietly together, looking out at their approaching doom. The Navy ship pulled into the dock. Kate snuck a look at Jack's face. It remained expressionless, impassable, as his eyes shifted back and forth as he watched the sailors below.

"What are you thinking?" She whispered to him.

Jack looked at her from the corner of his eye. "I hope Garner's smarter than I think he is." He answered honestly. Kate nodded and the conversation ended as the two captives were led from the ship.

Suddenly, Kate felt very alone. The Navy officers guarding her only made her feel claustrophobic and Jack felt miles away. Kate stepped closer towards him, until their shoulders grazed.

The group stopped and Bolton appeared before them, officers stepping out of the way so he could stand before them. "Is there no more you wish to say?" He looked directly at Kate, ignoring Jack. Kate's gaze dropped, fearing words would escape her mouth without her consent if she continued looking at the commodore.

"I could use a bandage," Jack said dryly, holding up his arm that showed the wound Bolton had inflicted upon him. Bolton completely ignored him.

"Very well. Take them to the jail." There was a tone of sorrow concealed in his voice, as if he was sorry of Kate's fate. Kate figured it was false.

The group started moving again with Garner at the lead. He did not look back at Kate nor did he show any signs. The cuffs around Kate's wrists felt like they weighed a million pounds as they continued their uphill trek. Jack cleared his throat next to her, and before Kate was even thinking, she slipped one of her chained hands into his. Kate's other arm was forced at an awkward angle as the chain was pulled taught between her two arms. Jack turned to give her a surprised look, but didn't have a chance to say anything.

"Why are we going this way, captain?" One of the sailors hollered as Garner turned to the east. The jail was situated by the navy headquarters, which was to the west. Kate couldn't focus on her surroundings. Despite living here almost her entire life, everything looked different; connections weren't being made.

"There's someone I need to speak with beforehand. It's pertinent to the case." His voice was rigid and commanding, one that Kate was not familiar with. She was used to his soft, gentle voice. It sounded odd coming out of his mouth.

The group stopped and Kate felt now was as good a time as any to unchain herself. She reluctantly moved her hand from Jack's warm, calloused one. Checking that none of the guards were paying attention to them, she fiddled with the key, trying to fit it into the lock at the awkward angle.

She had caught Jack's attention and he was watching her curiously. His eyebrows raised in surprise once he realized that she had a key. _Garner?_ He mouthed to her.

Kate managed a nod. Voices were rising up front between said captain and other, rougher voices.

Just as Kate heard a click and her shackles fell to the ground, pandemonium rang. Kate and Jack both looked up in fear, thinking that the crazed voices and noise were directed at them, but the guards surged forwards towards Garner and the other voices.

"Pirates!" One voice yelled above the din. Swords gleamed in the afternoon sunlight.

Once Kate had gained her bearings, she quickly stuck the key into Jack's cuffs. She fiddled with the key, turning it in every which way, but it would not unlock. "It won't go!" Kate said, exasperated. "It's not the same key!"

"No matter! We don't have time!" Jack decided.

"Which way do we go?" Kate shouted over the noise of clashing swords and shouts and dust.

"Out!" Jack grabbed Kate's hand, even though his were still cuffed, and started running east of the group, dragging Kate along with him.

"Wait! What if it's the crew?" Kate shouted after him, still being pulled along.

"They're not stupid enough to come on land. They'll be waiting at the dock!" Jack did not stop running, rounding corner after corner so that Kate was now lost in her own town.

"Jack, I don't like this! You don't know where the boat will be. It's not like they will just sit out in the open!" She reasoned.

"You're right, I don't." He replied. "An' it's a ship, not a boat…" He mumbled under his breath. He didn't pay any further attention to Kate's pleas or worries. He suddenly stopped and Kate nearly barreled him over when she ran into his back.

"Geez, woman." He mumbled, righting himself. He was peeking around a corner and Kate stood on her toes to peek around over his head. She hadn't realized it, but Jack had merely taken them in a circle, stopping at a point several yards in front of the group. This way, if it was the crew, they could join them; if it was not, they could still escape.

"Look! Brandon and Nate!" Kate pointed in delight and she started forward to go help the crew fight the soldiers, but Jack had grabbed her arm, holding her back.

"And with what weapon do you plan on fighting with?" Jack asked, a corner of his lips tugging upwards into a smirk.

Kate instinctively reached for the sword at her side, but it was not there. It had been confiscated by the navy. She looked down at Jack's side and disappointedly realized that he did not have his either. "Garner," She said, her head whipping around, hoping that maybe he would have them.

She started forward, but again, Jack held her back. "Just wait," he instructed. "They know what they're doing."

Patience may be a virtue, but it certainly was not one that Kate possessed. She was forced to idly sit and watch as the struggle played out before them. Then, slowly, the crowd seemed to thin out. A few navy soldiers were sprawled on the ground, dirt mixing with the blood that seeped from their wounds. But that seemed to be all that was left. The guards looked around in confusion, wondering how the pirates had just disappeared.

One guard finally realized that it was not only the pirates that had escaped, but the prisoners as well. "It was a diversion!" He cried out. "The prisoners have escaped!"

The soldiers then split off into groups, heading out in different directions to find the captives. Unnervingly, one group started to head in Jack and Kate's exact direction.

"We need ta move." Jack said quickly. They ducked back behind the corner and Kate, fearing her captivity, slid her hand into Jack's. A startled look crossed his face again, but he had no time to ponder it as a hand covered his mouth and another covered Kate's, pulling them both backwards and off-balance into a shop.

Jack elbowed his captor as hard as he could in the gut. There was an _oof!_ and his captor released him. Jack whirled around, his arm drawn back, ready to punch the captor in the face.

"Oi! Wait, it's jus' me!" Gibbs was waving one hand in the air in front of Jack and his other was holding his gut. "I forget you go and do things like that!"

Jack's eyes lighted and his mouth cracked into a smile. "You good for nothing dog!"

By now, Kate had turned to find her captor to be Nate. Her face lighted up and she threw her arms around him in a big hug. "Nate!" She exclaimed.

He chuckled and hugged her back. "The food's not been nearly as good since you left." He grinned.

Kate rolled her eyes. "That's the only thing you missed about me?" She teased, feigning a hurt look.

Gibbs was now noticing the discoloration on Jack's face. "Mother of pearl, what happened to ya?" He questioned, stepping forward to inspect more closely.

"Ah, Bolton," he waved his hand, shooing away Gibbs to indicate he was fine. "I pissed him off." He paused, and smirked. "I tend to do that a lot, eh?"

"Where's the rest of the crew?" Kate asked, glancing around the shop, ready for the rest of them to pop out and surprise them.

"Split up. They'll be making their way back to the Black Pearl. Trying to be inconspicuous." Gibbs answered her. "We weighed anchor behind the cliffs, quite a distance out. We didn't think anyone would readily notice us there."

"They took my weapons," Jack said dismally. "I liked that sword." He mumbled.

"No worries," Nate said brightly. "I nicked this one off the leader of the group." He tossed the sword he was holding in his hand, showing the hilt to Jack. "Fancy, huh?"

Jack took the sword and weighed it in his hand. "Musta been Garner's."

"Garner?" Gibbs looked confused.

"Aye, some navy friend o' Kate's. He was the one helping us escape." He said offhandedly as he examined the sword; he stopped suddenly. "Wait, you didn't talk to Garner?"

"Who's this Garner guy?" Nate had been fiddling with some of the items on the shelves of the shop and had just caught the tail end of their conversation. The others ignored him.

"No…" Gibbs trailed off. "We talked with a man named Gary…"

"Gary? Who the 'ell is Gary?" Jack asked, glancing over at Kate.

"Garner probably just gave them a different name… probably just being careful so he didn't get caught." Kate reasoned.

Jack considered this.

"I hope he's okay…" Kate trailed off. She tugged at a piece of her hair.

"Is he the guy with the sword?" Nate asked, coming to join the others with a loaf of bread in his hands. At Jack's nod, he continued. "Oh, I think I knocked him out." He said, then seeing the look on Kate's face, added, "I didn't know I wasn't supposed to!"

Jack shook his head. "No, it's good you did. Would've been more suspicious if he hadn't of been."

Kate nodded. Jack continued to examine the sword and slid it into his sheath when he had determined it suited him. "Hopefully he won't be missing this." He grinned.

"Let's get out of here." Gibbs said, glancing around the shop. "I feel weird in this port."

Jack nodded. "You two take Kate back to the ship. I need to have a couple words with Garner." He ordered.

Kate gave him a curious glance, but she did not argue as the others guided her from the shop. Jack waited a few minutes before stepping out of the shop himself. He looked both ways and tried to keep in the shadows of the buildings as he headed back towards the scene he had fled from earlier.

From a distance, he could see Garner, sprawled out on the ground, unconscious from Nate's blow. Jack reached into one of his jacket pockets and pulled out a small note. He looked around, noticing no one, and picked his way around the other bodies to him. He knelt down, pushing him over onto his back. He stuck the note into Garner's inside pocket and patted it there.

"See ya around, Garner." He said with a smile, quickly retreating back to the shadows and towards the Black Pearl.

* * *

><p>Kate and Jack are just getting cuter and cuter, aren't they? :) I hope this chapter cleared up a lot of questions you all may have had-if not, tell me what your question is in the review and I'll try to answer it. Remember, reviews make my day! :)<p>

Also, tell me if you would be interested in reading this story from Garner's POV. Awful idea? Fantastic idea? I'd start it after I finished this story. Thoughts?

-Becca


	13. Back to Normal?

****Happy MLK Jr. day to you all! Enjoy the day off for those of you who have it off. :)

A huuuuge thanks to lovelyxxfreedom, Rwy'n-Y-Blaidd-Drwg, Lightwolfheart, Eva Sirico, and Jessizoid for reviewing. You guys are absolutely wonderful. x3

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen: Back to Normal?<strong>

Kate had never been so happy to see a pirate ship in her life. There the Black Pearl sat, constricting most of the horizon from her sight, a beautiful and magnificent sight. Nate was rowing a small boat out towards the ship with Gibbs and herself.

"How did you two manage to escape?" She asked the two curiously.

Gibbs shrugged. "It really wasn't hard at all. Once Adger had shouted for his men to capture you, everyone naturally headed towards you and the cap'n. Seemed ta have forgotten 'bout us."

"Oh," Kate mumbled.

"We didn't want ta leave you two, but we knew that if we didn't slip away, the crew wouldn't know what had happened and we all would'a been meetin' with Davy Jones. There was no way we could've held them off." Nate added.

The boat reached the ship and a ladder was thrown down. "Ladies first." Nate grinned at Kate. Kate stepped forward and climbed up the ladder with Nate following close behind. Gibbs gave Kate a wave before he took the oars and began to paddle back to the shore to wait for Jack's return.

Kate let out a breath that she didn't know she had been holding once she set foot on the ship. A couple of the crewmates nearby noticed her and greeted her, welcoming her back aboard the ship.

Thinking back on the events of the past day, Kate felt exhausted. "I think some hot chocolate sounds good." She commented with a smile. Nate grinned and nodded.

"I know someone else that would like that idea, too." He replied. They both headed to the galley and when they entered, the two surprisingly found Bigs yelling obscenities at Brandon.

"What do you mean you don't know how to peel an onion! There's nothing to it!" Bigs grabbed an onion and shoved it in Brandon's face. "You peel it!" He took the first layer and peeled it off, tossing it onto the counter and then tossing the onion back to Brandon.

"Sheesh! Someone get me Kate back!" He threw his hands in the air, his back still turned to them and not noticing the newcomers. Brandon awkwardly tried to catch the onion, and looking up, he noticed Kate and Nate. He smiled and abandoned the onion on the counter. "Kate!" He shouted gleefully.

"Yeah, Kate. Poor girl taken with the Navy." Bigs had his back turned and Kate suppressed a giggle as she silently hugged Brandon. She held a finger to her lips and stepped behind the counter besides Bigs.

"You said you wanted the onion diced, right?" She asked innocently.

"Yeah, and add it into the—!" He stopped short once he recognized the voice he had just answered to. He turned abruptly and poked her in the stomach with his thumb. "Where the bleedin' hell did ye come from?" He exclaimed.

"Well I was born in Port Veridian…" She trailed off, jokingly.

Nate stepped forward. "Just got her back. Fought off some ferocious guards to do it." He winked at Kate.

"Mind if I make some hot chocolate?" She asked the cook.

"Nah, go ahead." He waved his hand, still trying to shake off the surprise of Kate being back aboard the ship.

Brandon and Nate sat at one of the small tables and watched as Kate gathered the ingredients and began to make the warm sweet drink. She was pouring the hot chocolate into three different cups when footsteps rang across the floorboards.

"Is there a cup spiked with some rum for me?" Jack asked hopefully as he entered the galley and realized what Kate was making.

Kate merely rolled her eyes and pulled out another cup, sans the rum, and filled it. She brought the cups to the table and set them down in the middle for the pirates to take.

"Aye, guess this'll do." He smirked, taking a cup and blowing on it.

They all gathered around the table and drank the warming drink. Every time Kate drank hot chocolate, she would think of home. Though lately, the lines were becoming fuzzy when she thought of where home was. Normally it was her and her mother and father sitting around a table drinking from large mugs, but now other faces began to appear in that picture. Pirate faces.

Kate examined the pirate captain that sat across the table from her as he joked with Brandon and Nate. She hadn't realized that she had been in her own little world while the others conversed. "Bolton? Oh the pisser. Thinks he knows what he's doing, paradin' around waving his silly sword." Jack scoffed.

"I heard he's better than Thomas though. He was even worse as commodore." Brandon replied.

"Maybe so from the outside, but he's a conniving—"

"—speaking of Bolton." Kate interrupted. "We should put something on those bruises and cuts." She said. Jack's cutes and bruises were faintly better than the day before, but his eyes was still partly swollen and he had a new gash from Bolton that morning. She stood from the table to go gather some medicines from the store room.

"Is that who you got those from?" Nate pointed at Jack's face. He nodded in return.

"I didn't think he'd be that brutal of a guy. Seems like a softie ta me." Brandon said, surprised.

"I may have provoked him a bit. Though he started it…" Jack said.

The others were silent, waiting for him to continue. Jack drained the hot chocolate and set the mug back on the table. "He said I raped Kate." He finally said bluntly. "I said some things I pro'lly shouldn't have about his wife." He muttered darkly.

The two across from him did not feel the need to reply; what Jack had said was justification enough. It was just as well as Kate was heading back to the table with her arms full of medicines and herbs. "I'm not quite familiar with all of these, nor is Bigs. They aren't the same ones I used on the Navy ship." She said brightly, not seeming to notice the silence of the other pirates.

She glanced up at Jack. "I think you need sleep too. Can't have gotten much on the ship the way you were." She reasoned. "Come on, I'll just take these up to your cabin so I can show you how to apply them. Goodness knows those won't heal by themselves and now that I'm back aboard, I have my own duties to attend to."

Jack didn't protest; Kate and Jack both said their goodnights to Brandon and Nate and headed to Jack's cabin.

Once inside the captain's cabin, Kate released a sigh. Jack was taking his boots off and looked up at her quizzically.

"What's the matter now?" He asked warily.

Kate gave a small smile and shook her head. "Oh, nothing's wrong. It's just good to be back." She cleared a small space on Jack's bedside table and set the medicines down. He watched her as she examined the labels of each of the bottles.

"Do they hurt very bad?" She asked.

"No," Jack replied. "Not after whatever you put on them the first time. Just a little sore."

Kate's lips pursed. "Well, we don't have that apparently." She murmured. "But, this should do the trick." She held up a vial contained with something green. Kate pulled the cork off and the herbal smell instantly hit Jack's nostrils.

Kate dabbed some of the goopy substance into her hand and leaned towards Jack, her hands gently rubbing it over his healing cuts. Jack closed his eyes. "This hurt?" Kate's hand stopped until he shook his head that it didn't, and she continued.

"It looks much better than it did." She commented again, just to break the heavy silence. She took a cloth and wiped her hands on it.

She pulled a chair over to the bedside table to examine the other bottles.

"It feels better." Jack brought a hand to his face to feel it. Kate nearly dropped the bottle she was looking at when she saw Jack's bloody shirt sleeve and the gash that lay below.

"Oh! I completely forgot!" Kate took Jack's arm into her hands, pulling the shirt sleeve back to examine it. The blood was crusted and dried over it, so she couldn't tell how serious it was. "We need to clean it; wouldn't want an infection." She murmured.

She fetched a bucket of water and, with a cloth, began to clean the wound. "Tell me if it hurts." She said quietly, but Jack never said a word, just merely watched her as the blood began to wash away.

"What did you do to piss Bolton off for this one?" Kate wiped the wound with the cloth one last time, pulling out a bandage.

Jack smirked. "I punched him."

Kate looked up at him in disbelief. "You never learn!"

"He never learns!" He retorted. "Always talking about women like they're dogs! And you! He always—" Jack stopped short, already knowing that he had said more than he had wanted to. He looked down, away from Kate's gaze.

She was silent as she wrapped the cut. Her hands were soft, and she tied a knot to keep the bandage in place delicately, not wanting to irritate it or cause any more pain. "Well, I can assume he didn't have anything nice to say. So I guess, thank you." She said.

Jack raised his eyes to hers. "You're welcome."

Before Kate could stop herself, before she had time to even think, Kate closed the gap between the two of them and pressed her lips against his. Jack's were warm and surprisingly soft, tasting of salt, of the sea. Jack froze, unresponsive next to her and she quickly pulled away. Her hand was poised over her lips and her face held an expression of bewilderment.

"I, I don…" She quickly stood, sending the chair flying backwards and clattering on the wooden floor boards. "I'll go." She said quickly, not bothering to pick up the chair and fleeing from the room, leaving the cabin door rocking on its hinges.

"Kate!" Jack stood, taking a step after her, but she was already gone.

Kate flew across the deck and to the stairs, just trying to put as much distance between herself and the captain. She didn't know what had caused her to do that. She didn't even know she had had feelings for the pirate. The next thing she knew, she was huddled under the covers in her compartment.

What had she just done? Would he kick her off the ship? Or worse, tell the whole crew? Kate couldn't even imagine the teasing and laughter she would have to endure. Kate simply shut her eyes, trying to push it out of her mind, willing herself to fall asleep so she wouldn't have to think about it any longer.

* * *

><p>Uh oh... what happens now? I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. As always reviews make my day. :)<p>

-Becca


	14. New Beginnings

AN: Can I say that you guys are freaking amazing? All the reviews have been phenomenal. They mean so much!

****I really enjoyed writing this chapter, perhaps because it explores more of Jack and Kate's feelings. So I hope you all enjoy it too!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen: New Beginnings<strong>

Kate had hoped that sleep would make the night before just disappear, but as the sunlight streaming through the window wakened her fitful sleep, she knew that it wouldn't simply just go away. She knew that Bigs would be waiting for her in the galley to help him with breakfast, but she didn't think she had the will to even get out of her bed.

So she laid there until she could see from her vantage point that the sun was high in the sky. No one had come knocking to check on her, and she was thankful. She slowly kicked her covers off. Her face felt flush and her palms were sweating.

In the hours she had spent lying in bed, she had made up her mind on her next course of action. She hadn't thought it through entirely, but at the moment, it was the only thing she knew to do.

Her footsteps were loud as she walked down the hallway, echoing the drum of her heart. She climbed the stairs to the main deck, hesitating before taking the final step. Kate breathed in the air, but it didn't taste like the normal welcoming salt and sun; it tasted off, wrong.

Kate's eyes grazed the horizon, and stopped on the land mass that lay before her, shocked that they were already making port. Kate's mind raced, and the plan that she had formed beforehand vanished, replaced by a newer and rasher plan. Two could play at this game, Jack Sparrow.

Kate marched to the helm and planted herself in front of the captain. His mouth started to form into a smile until she spoke.

"I want off the ship."

Jack blanched. "What?"

"I don't want to be part of the crew anymore." Kate's voice was even, calm.

"You can't just _leave_!" Jack said incredulously.

"Why not? I was never even truly a part of this crew! I was just merely a captive, buying my time aboard here!" Kate's voice lost its calm now and began to rise.

"You'll be caught! The navy will find you!"

"They won't recognize me! It's not like I'll be flaunting down the street exclaiming 'Here I am!'"

"How could they not recognize you, Kate? You're wanted just as much as I am!" Jack was drawing his hand over his face in exasperation. The crew that was above deck had stopped their work now, watching the two quarrel.

"You're just scared that I'm going to reveal your plan, turn to the navy!" Kate narrowed her eyes, trying to mask her fury.

"What! Well—yes, but Kate, you're a part of the cr—"

"You can't stop me." Kate's voice was low and even.

"If this has anything to do with last night—"

"This has to do with my _life_. Ya know, the one thing you _stole _from me!" Kate was beyond angry now. She was absolutely livid.

"I saved your life! Multiple times!" Jack began to yell in return.

"And I saved yours when you didn't even deserve it!" She was almost to the point of hysterics.

"Deserved it? After all this crew did for you? It would've been treacherous for you to give away the plan!" Jack was shouting back now equally as loud as her.

"You can murder and kill all you want, but you can't keep me aboard forever! I'm not a pirate Jack! I can't kill and steal like the rest of you!" She argued back.

"Kill and murder? Who do you take us as? After all this time—"

"I have morals and standards! I can't do this anymore! Pretend to be something I'm not!" Kate seemed to have struck a nerve. She was almost fearful for a moment as Jack lurched forward, but Brandon and Nate were there holding him back. What he was planning on doing, Kate didn't know, nor did she care. She whirled around and strode towards the gangplank.

"I can't stay here." She turned on her heel and stormed down the gangplank, ignoring the stares from the sailors that were working the docks. Kate kept going, fuelled by her anger to push her way through the crowds and deeper into the port. She didn't stop until she was five blocks in and completely disoriented, not knowing which way was back and which way was forward.

It was then that she had not thought to say goodbye to Brandon or to Nate or to Bigs or to Gibbs, or even_, hell_, to Conrad. As her emotions ebbed away, Kate took in her surroundings. She didn't know where she was in this port, or what this port was called.

She asked an older lady that had been passing and was informed, after a puzzled look, that she was in Port Augustine.

Kate looked up at the sky as the sun disappeared behind dark, billowing clouds. She knew that she could not go back to the Black Pearl. No, not after that. The only thing she could do now was to move on and at least find somewhere to stay.

She managed to find an inn in an area of the town that wasn't too nice, but not too seedy, and booked a room.

At first, she just remained huddled on her bed, her mind recovering the recent events that had changed everything. The kiss. The fight. The fight? What was that even about? Her preconceptions and overanalyzations had caused her to jump to conclusions. Now that she thought about it, Jack has smiled upon seeing her. He wasn't angry about the night before. He wasn't angry.

Tears sprang to Kate's eyes as she ran to the window. She knew that hours had passed since she had left the Pearl and that it would have left the port by now. Kate sank down to the floor. After everything had seemed to be righting themselves again—she had miraculously managed to escape her own hanging and had returned to the Pearl—she had ruined everything. She tried to hold back the tears.

And what was she? A scared little girl running from the first appearance of emotion? Who was she that she couldn't face rejection? She knew that even if Jack had rushed towards her and kissed her until she melted, she would have reacted the same stupid way. She would run, scared of what might be. Her own stupidity made her cry even harder.

Eventually, she realized that it was too late for her to do anything about what had happened. The Black Pearl was gone. Jack was gone. There would be no apologies. There would be only moving on.

And moving on meant starting her life here in this strange port. She would have to do what she knew how to do, what she had done her whole life. It would hurt, she knew—she had the taste of adventure and she clung to it, but she had no choice now but to simply let it go.

It was closing in on evening, so she knew she had a limited amount of time to search around for a tavern that she could hopefully work at.

The first tavern she found was nearly dead. There were only a few customers, two barmaids, and a whore who stood behind the counter with an older man. Kate felt that this would be an immediate turn down, but she tried anyways. The man simply shook his head, they were not hiring, and the three women eyed her warily. Kate walked out as quickly as she had walked in.

The next three taverns she had tried were also unsuccessful attempts. Kate sighed, sitting down on a bench and running her fingers through her hair. What would she do if she could not find somewhere to work? Would she end up like the beggars and homeless that dug through the trash at _The Trader's Flask_?

What had surprised her most was everyone's apathy towards her. They seemed reluctant to speak to her and gave her no advice as to where she could look. They all seemed interested in just getting her out of their tavern. She knew that some ports were friendlier than others, but these people seemed almost _hostile_.

Kate then realized what she was wearing. She still donned a brown pair of pants and a flowing white long sleeved shirt. No wonder nobody seemed willing to help. It was uncommon for women to wear such clothing, let alone barmaids.

Kate pulled out a small coin purse and dumped the contents into her hand. She did not have much left after paying for the room at the inn. She could probably stretch it for the next few days, but after that, she would be completely out. Buying a dress would take almost all of it, save a few coins.

She stood, making her decision as she walked the streets, trying to find a dress shop. She could risk it and have a higher chance of getting a job, or she could wait until something came to her, which wouldn't happen.

Kate found a small shop owned by a little old lady. She smiled when Kate entered. "How may I help you?" She asked kindly, looking over Kate's apparel and tear-stained face.

"I'm looking for a simple dress. I don't have much money…" Kate trailed off.

The old lady's kind eyes looked back at her and she stood from her stool. "I can help you there," She grinned at her, walking towards the back of the shop and disappearing.

Kate waited patiently until the lady reappeared with an armful of dresses. She held them up, one by one, until Kate decided on a reasonable one that she liked.

"Say, you're new around here." The old lady commented as Kate held the dress up to see if it would fit.

"Yes, I am." Kate replied, pulling out her coin purse to pay for the dress.

"My name is Edith," the old lady continued, slowly turning and walking back to sit down at her stool.

"Katherine," Kate replied, offering her own name. She trailed behind the old lady, ready to make her payment and move on.

"Katherine…" Edith gave a sigh as she sat down on the stool. "I had a niece named Katherine."

Kate simply nodded, not sure how to respond. Instead, she held out the coins for the old lady to take, but Edith simply stared at them and shook her head.

"No, I don't need any more money at the moment." She commented, shooing away Kate's hand.

"But the dress!" Kate held out the dress. "I insist that I pay," Kate was about to shove the coins into Edith's old wrinkly hands.

"You said you're new, right?" Edith seemed to change the subject.

"Yes," Kate didn't understand why she kept reverting back to that subject.

"I've been getting older, and my body has been giving me more trouble than it seems like it's worth." Edith picked up a needle and tried to poke a piece of thread through the eye. After failing, she set it down on her lap and looked back up at Kate. "You have a job? Place to stay?"

Kate hesitantly shook her head. "No, I just arrived, though I've been looking for a place to work." She admitted.

"I've got a spare bedroom up top. It used to be my son's until he married and moved out. It's been hard, doing the daily things by myself." Edith ran a hand down the front of her dress, smoothing out the wrinkles. "I like you Katherine. You could give me a hand in the shop and room here. I won't pay you the first couple days for the dress if that makes you feel better." She winked at Kate's stunned face.

"Well, I, I would love to!" Kate couldn't believe her luck. "Though, I don't have much experience with sewing or…dresses." Kate looked around the shop hesitantly.

Edith chuckled. "There will be time to teach you all of that." She slowly stood from her chair. "Now, let's show you that new room of yours. Give me a hand, dear."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

After Kate had stormed off of the Black Pearl, Jack did not hesitate to direct the crew to leave port immediately. Bigs countered that command, arguing that they were running low on supplies and needed to stock up.

"Who is captain of this ship?" Jack asked darkly.

"You, captain." Bigs mumbled, quickly retreating back to the galley.

After that, there were no more complaints or arguments. Many of them would miss Kate, but they knew better than to remark about it now. The crew recognized Jack's anger and stayed well out of his way. What they couldn't sense was the aching that Jack felt inside after realizing he would probably never see Kate again.

* * *

><p>A bit of a depressing chapter with Kate leaving. :( Is Jack really going to leave her there? Reviews make my day!<p>

-Becca


	15. Betrayal

AN: I can't believe how many reviews I got for the last chapter! You guys are absolutely brilliant. Thank you soooo much tahitiankisses, The Last Clan, Jessizoid, Cap'n Jade Sparrow, lovelyxxfreedom, lightwolfheart, bookworm125, Eva Sirico, and Rwy'n-Y-Blaidd-Drwg! I cannot thank you all enough!

Also, my other story, _Not As Easy As It Seems_, is no longer under hiatus! WOOHOO! I uploaded a new chapter a couple days ago and the next chapter should be posted shortly. If you like this story, I think you will like that one as well. :) So if you all would go check that story out as well and perhaps leave a review, it would mean the world to me!

Now, without further ado! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen: Betrayal<strong>

It had been three comfortable months for Kate. Edith had taught her the ins and outs of working the dress shop and she had grown better at sewing and mending. She had even started to make her own dress. It was a nicer one, one that she could wear for a formal occasion if one ever arose. She didn't know what she would wear it for, but it would be nice to have one all the same. Kate had acquired numerous work dresses since she had been working and taking care of Edith, so this new dress would be welcome.

Kate realized suddenly one day that she was actually growing _fond_ of these clothes, of such materialistic things. Things change so quickly…

Edith was currently working on a wedding dress for one of the wealthy elites in town. It was coming along beautifully, and though she asked Kate to help more with it, Kate was afraid she would ruin it. She was much more content with just sitting and watching Edith's nimble fingers fly across the material while her slower, indolent fingers struggled with the stitches on a work dress. Kate was snapped out of her reverie when Edith asked her to get some more white lace, which she had run out of. Kate quickly offered to go out and buy some more for her.

Kate's happiness to get out of the dress shop showed through the pep in her step. While she had grown to love the old lady, working often became tedious and suffocating. It was good to get out and get some fresh air. She soon arrived at the store that Edith had instructed her to go to, a quaint little shack really across town, and picked up ten yards of the material. Kate paid the shopkeeper the amount and left the store with her purchase in hand.

As Kate made the trek back to the dress shop, she grew increasingly hot. It was mid-afternoon and her mouth was parched. It would be another ten minutes before she would return to the shop, so she decided to make a quick stop at one of the taverns to get something to drink. She couldn't remember the last time she had had a good mug of rum. Except for on the Black Pearl… but those thoughts weren't allowed. They brought up too many painful memories. All the more reason to drown them away with a good pint of alcohol.

Kate shook her head to clear it and stepped into the tavern. It wasn't very noisy and there weren't many customers, so she headed straight to the bar and ordered a mug of rum. She laughed to herself, wondering what Edith would think if she saw her there now.

The barmaid brought Kate her drink and went off to attend to two men sitting in the corner. Kate took a large draught of the drink and smiled. The liquid burned as it sloshed down her throat; it was a feeling she had missed and she continued to sip the drink slowly, savoring and relishing it.

"Another rum, will ya lass?" A voice called out in the tavern. A note of recognition went off in Kate's mind and her mind tried to connect the voice to the face. Bells of alarm rang inside her head, blocking out any other noise. Kate stood and turned, fearing who she would see. She froze, her hands cramped and she dropped her mug of rum. It clanged and spilt across the dirty floor of the tavern as her eyes connected with none other than Jack Sparrow's.

She almost didn't recognize him without his pirate attire. His face was one of shock and bewilderment. He was expecting her just as much as she was expecting him.

The two stared at each other for a moment, and only then did Kate notice the man sitting next to him. He was wearing the navy guard attire with a captain's hat. It took her a second to recognize him because she had never met him, only had seen drawings and heard the description of his appearance from others.

It was Captain Clarke.

The tavern was quiet as the three locked eyes. Then, several things happened at once. Jack stood abruptly to his feet, sending his chair clattering behind him. Kate had grabbed a mug nearby and tossed the contents into his face and then started to sprint towards the tavern door. Clarke seemed to have regained his senses with Kate's motion and lurched forwards.

"What the _hell_ Sparrow — get her!"

Kate knocked over stools and people that stood in her way. He mind was racing and she knew not where to hide, so she just ran. Ran as hard as she could. She risked a glance behind her and saw Jack and Clarke racing out of the tavern behind her.

"Thief! Stop that woman!" Clarke shouted.

People did not heed Clarke's command, but simply stepped out of the way of the chase. Kate rounded a corner, and saw the dress shop up ahead. If she could get in and lock the door, she and Edith could escape out the back entrance. Jack and Clarke would think she was still trapped inside.

Kate's feet pounded on the ground, and she could hear Jack and Clarke's footsteps close on her heel. She reached out her arm, stretching to reach the handle of the door. Almost there, just a few more inches — there! Kate thrust the door open and slammed it quickly behind her, locking the door.

She felt a bang on the other side of the door and she was still, just pressing her back against it for a moment to catch her breath.

"What on earth!" Edith emerged from the back of the store, taking in Kate's disheveled appearance and starting towards her. Kate was breathing hard, trying to catch her breath but she held out her hand to stop Edith.

"They've come for me!" She cried out. She ran forward, taking Edith's hand and pulling her towards the back entrance. "I've not time to explain, Edith! But we must run!" Despite being rather old and frail, Edith could stand her ground. Edith planted her feet and stopped; Kate's arm tugged free of hers.

"Edith! What are you doing?" Kate said exasperatedly. Did she not understand they didn't have time to dawdle before Captain Clarke and Captain Sparrow broke into the store?

"This is not my business, Katherine. I will stay here at my store." She said in a surprisingly calm voice.

Kate just stared at her, dumbfounded. "You can't! They will kill you, Edith!"

"They may, and they will face the law." Edith started to head towards the storefront again.

"No! They're pirates!" Kate cried. She just wanted the old lady to listen and understand. "They will escape! There will be no justice! Edith listen to me!"

Edith turned and clasped Kate's cold, shaking hands. "I'll be just fine."

Despite knowing what Clarke was capable of doing, Kate calmed at her words. "I don't think I'll be able to come back." Kate whispered, afraid that if she said the words any louder, it would make them truer.

"I'll still be here either way." Edith smiled at Katherine. Kate wanted to believe those words. She closed her eyes.

Kate leaned forward and placed a kiss on the old lady's cheek. "Thank you." That was all Kate knew to say for the kindness and compassion that Edith had given her. All Kate knew that she might give Edith in return was a fatal blow from Clarke.

There was the sound of splitting wood and then a crash that shook the whole shop. "Go!" Edith whispered fiercely, shoving Kate towards the door. Kate hesitated. She couldn't just leave Edith behind, but with another shove from the old woman, she knew she had no choice but to and she ran to the door. She flung it open and raced out. With shaking hands, she managed to shut the door quietly behind her. She paused, listening for any noises from inside and then turned, ready to run. But there was someone blocking her way.

Captain Jack Sparrow.

A small shriek escaped Kate's lips. Jack's lips were moving, speaking to her, but Kate's ears seemed clogged. She couldn't hear a thing as her mind repeatedly was shouting at her to get out of there, to run. Kate kicked Jack in the groin, and this time he was not expecting it. He fell to his knees and Kate dashed past him, just not quickly enough. Jack's fingers grasped around Kate's ankle and she fell. Her shoulder slammed against the ground, taking part of the blow, but her head hit the cobblestone street with just as much force.

Kate gave a cry of pain and clutched her shoulder. A trickle of blood was forming around her temple and she just lay there, knowing that she could not try and flee in her condition. Yet she still tried to move. She tried to crawl forward, but her vision started to fade and she grew dizzy. She knew if she moved anymore she would lose consciousness.

So she waited, waited for the worst to come. What would he do? Kill her?

Instead, Jack's face hovered into her vision. Kate couldn't seem to see straight; everything was so blurry. Were those tears in her eyes or was it from the blow to her head? Jack's lips were moving again, hurried and frantic, but Kate couldn't understand him, couldn't make out what he was saying. She tried to speak, opened her mouth but nothing would come out. She shook her head, trying to make it clear that she didn't understand what he was saying. Agitation flickered across his face and he abruptly stood to his feet.

Kate turned her head and saw Clarke heading around the corner of the shop towards them. Jack glanced furtively down at Kate. "Fell and hit her head. She's unconscious." The words that Jack spoke wafted slowly towards her, but they seemed far away. She closed her eyes, acting if she was unconscious like Jack had said. Perhaps Clarke would show her some mercy. Jack too. They had been friends. Hadn't they?

Kate felt gentle arms lift her off of the ground, and she lay limp as they carried her. Her ears seemed to unclog themselves and a rush of noise greeted her.

"I don't understand why we need her. The Navy wants her, but it's no use in framing Garner."

Kate could not believe the words she had heard. Was that really Jack speaking? Frame Garner? After all he had done for the two of them?

"She'll be extremely instrumental in framing Garner. Instead of making it look like Garner killed Willows, we can have him house her. He'll be charged for helping a pirate, as the navy considers her now. He may not hang, but he'll be put in jail." Clarke's confident voice sickened her.

After that, Kate tuned out. She wished she wouldn't have heard anything they had just said. She was just stunned. From Clarke, she would expect that. But for Jack to be working with Clarke? Her stomach began to churn at the betrayal. Kate leaned over and vomited onto Jack's chest. She heard a groan, but they did not stop.

The next thing Kate knew, she was waking up in a dark room, her hand shackled to the wall. Kate's head was pounding from where she had hit it on the stone and her shoulder felt like it was on fire. She felt the blood smear from her head wound when she laid her head against the wall. It was still bleeding. Her mouth was dry and her throat scratchy. Trying to see through the darkness, the room looked similar to the one Jack was imprisoned in before. How the tables have turned, she thought bitterly.

A surge of anger flew through her body. The pain seemed to be like a distant memory and she started to make as much noise as she could: kicking her feet, beating her arms and shackles against the wall, screaming at the top of her lungs. They would come eventually. They needed her for their plan. They wouldn't let her kill herself.

And eventually, Clarke did come. The captain burst through the door and his eyes burned as he took in Kate in her even bloodier and more ragged state. "What are you doing? Stop!" Clarke shouted, grabbing her arms and stopping her from hurting herself further. Kate stared defiantly back at him.

"Why should I?" She spat. Clarke raised his hand and she braced herself for the blow. But it never came. When Kate opened her eyes, Jack was holding Clarke's arm, his eyes ablaze.

"Not necessary," he said, his voice strained. He held up a rag as an alternative and Clarke understood, stepping back. Kate stared up at Jack in hatred. Before she could decide her next move, what she wanted to say, the reason she made so much noise in the first place, Jack had pressed the cloth over her mouth and nose.

Kate opened her mouth to speak in surprise, but as she inhaled, a sickly sweet scent overcame her. She coughed and tried not to breathe, knowing they were drugging her. "No," she managed to croak out, but it was only a whisper. Kate lifted her arms to push away Jack's hand with the cloth, but they lifted only a couple of inches before they fell back down. The next thing that started to go was her vision. Jack's face wavered before her. She thought she saw Jack mouth a word, but she was already too far disoriented to know what it was. Maybe a word of consolation? Of spite? Of apology? Before she could think about it any further, she drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Oh my goodness, Kate is a prisoner again! :( Tell me what you all thought of the chapter-reviews make my day! :)<p>

-Becca


	16. An Unwanted Homecoming

****I still can't believe how many reviews this story is getting. I never even thought I would reach anywhere near 50! Angel19872006, Jessizoid, tahitiankisses, Rwy'n-Y-Blaidd-Drwg, lightwolfheart, and Eva Sirico: you all rock! I wish I could show somehow how much I appreciate your reviews.

I finished writing the last chapter of the story yesterday, and it was rather bittersweet. I'm excited to have you all read it, but sad that it will be all over. It will be twenty chapters, and after this, I'll just keep on working on _Not As Easy As it Seems._ After that, who knows. Maybe a sequel will be in store? :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen: An Unwanted Homecoming<strong>

Kate came to again, as if she was emerging from a thick murky substance and she gasped for breath. There was a naval officer in the room now, one she didn't recognize. He must have been stationed to guard her. She realized she was under constant watch now after her episode from earlier. The guard started as he realized that Kate had awoken. He made some type of signal and moments later, Jack entered with his hands behind his back. He motioned to the guard and the officer left the room.

"I can't believe you." Kate said through gritted teeth. Though she tried to make her words sound as menacing as possible, she just sounded drunk, the effects of the drug still laced in her system. Jack took a step forward.

"Let me explain, Kate."

"It's Katherine," Kate corrected hostilely.

Jack's face tightened and Kate continued. "You are a liar! How could you do what you're doing?" Kate had finally lost it, not able to restrain herself anymore. She was screaming at him, letting all of her pent up anger out. "You think you can just—"

She was cut off as Jack suddenly stepped forward and pressed the cloth over her mouth and nose, muffling her words. She yelled, trying to shove the cloth off her face, clawing at Jack's hands before the drug would kick in. But his arms were stronger and steadier than hers and the drug was already working its way through her body. She fell under again.

Kate had lost track of time. Every time she would awaken, someone would press a drugged cloth over her face. After a while, she stopped resisting and just gave in, knowing she couldn't win. At first Kate recognized Jack coming in to drug her, but then the faces changed to unfamiliar ones.

Kate emerged from another sleep, feeling slightly dizzy. She tried to wiggle her fingers. They felt dirty and Kate's eyes opened in small slits, taking in the blood that was caked underneath her nails. It must have been from when she was fighting Jack to get that dreadful cloth off her face.

Kate grunted to indicate to the guard that she was awake. She figured time would just pass faster if they knocked her out sooner. But the guard didn't come. Kate wearily opened her eyes the rest of the way and searched the room. She wasn't being guarded anymore. She rubbed her eyes and her arm felt oddly light as she lifted them.

"My shackles!" Her wrists were red from the heavy metal cuffs, but they no longer chained her arms to the wall. Kate did not know if this was an invitation to roam the ship, but she knew she wouldn't miss the chance to.

She relished in how good it felt to be able to stretch her legs again. She didn't know how long she had been kept under, but nevertheless, she was happy she could move around again. It took her a couple of minutes to be able to walk steadily again. Her legs felt wobbly, but she slowly regained her earlier strength. She was not familiar with the ship, so she wandered for a while in the hallways and rooms before she arrived at a set of stairs. She emerged on the main deck to the greeting of the moon.

"So sleeping beauty has awoken." Clarke approached her with a sickening smile. Kate just watched as he approached. "Recognize the port?" He asked her, holding out his arm to the dark land mass behind him. Kate did not respond, but he knew that she did.

"Yes, Port Veridian." He tucked his arms behind his back and turned. "I know you've a close friend there, Phillip Garner. I think he's grown to fancy you."

Kate's eyes narrowed.

"So, I think we'll pay him a visit? I think he'd like that." Clarke gave a clap of his hands and headed back up to the helm where Jack was stationed. They shared a few quick words, and Jack shared a long look with Kate.

Despite being drugged asleep for the past unknown amount of time, Kate felt exhausted. She didn't know if they had somehow fed her while she was under, or if she just hadn't eaten. She felt slightly dizzy, so she sat down on a crate, anxiously awaiting the ship's arrival to her old home.

After what only seemed like seconds, Kate was hoisted to her feet by two navy officers and was forced off of the ship. There were only a few guards posted at the docks, but they seemed disinterested as Clarke walked by, giving them a curt nod.

Port Veridian seemed eerie and gloomy at night, the moon casting long shadows off of building and shops. They traveled through the empty streets, and as they passed a dress shop, Kate's mood dampened even more as she thought of Edith. She did not know whether the sweet old lady was still alive or not.

Though they had only trekked a couple of blocks into the city, Kate did not know if she would be able to go much farther. Her legs were shaking and they burned with each step. "I can't make it," Kate gasped as she tripped. One of the guards caught her and steadied her.

Clarke shook his head. "Not much further," he said, training his focus straight ahead. Kate suppressed a groan, but one of the officers escorting her had the grace to let her lean on him as they walked.

The trio turned down a street with large houses, the yards made up of blooming flowers and bushes. Kate had never entered this section of town, nor did she have any business to. They stopped at a moderately sized house that was painted white with a few rose bushes planted along the path to the door.

Clarke knocked on the door and shoved Kate forward. Her feet tripped over the step and she fell to her knees. Her palms and knees skidded across the gravel. She groaned, adding that to the list of injuries she already had. She didn't have the energy to stand back up, so she waited for Garner to come to the door.

The door opened and light poured from inside the house onto the porch and onto Kate.

"Kate!" That familiar voice called out in surprise, and Garner's blue eyes appeared before Kate. "Good God! What happened to you?" Garner gently took Kate's arm and slowly helped her to her feet. Kate gratefully leaned against the naval captain, not knowing if she could stand on her own.

"Clarke," she simply said. She looked behind her, expecting to see the other captain and his officers still standing there, but they had silently disappeared.

Garner frowned and led Kate into the house. "What did he do to you?" He led Kate into the dining room. There was a dark oak table in the center and he sat Kate down in a chair.

"They," Kate corrected. "It was Jack and Clarke. Jack is working with him." Kate shook her head.

Garner did not seem surprised by the news that had appalled and shocked Kate. Maybe she didn't know the captain of the Black Pearl as well as she thought she had. Garner looked over Kate briefly and stood from the table. "Excuse me for a moment." The brown headed man left the room and Kate could hear him speaking to someone, a female voice answering him. Garner reentered the room.

"Maddie, my maid, is going to prepare you something to eat." He said.

"Oh, thank you." Kate was starving, and she was thankful that Garner was thoughtful enough to have something prepared for her. She folded her hands and looked up at Garner, who was studying her.

"We should get those cuts and bruises looked at, Katherine." Garner said, starting to stand from chair but Kate shook her head and waved her hand.

"No, I want to talk first." She said, her voice firm despite her exhaustion.

Garner tilted his head, indicating for her to continue.

"You aren't surprised Jack is working with Clarke?" She asked, confused.

Garner gave a small smile and shook his head. "He's not working with Clarke, he's just acting like he is. Jack is still trying to frame him. Remember he didn't have much time to plant evidence that would make Clarke look guilty before. By working with Clarke, he can gain access into his house and into Veridian without looking too suspicious. Clarke won't be suspicious, that is." He explained.

Kate frowned and shook her head. "No, he's working with him. He's trying to catch you!" Kate leaned forward, insistent. "You can't keep me here! I overheard them speaking. They said they were going to lead Bolton here, and you would be imprisoned for hiding and helping a pirate!" Kate stood, ready to rush out the door at any moment. She looked around wildly.

"Kate, sit!" Garner commanded. His voice was stern and he looked agitated. Kate did as she was told. "I have talked to Captain Sparrow about this. They agreed after a week that they would come and try to catch me, so you would have time to recover. We plan on convicting Clarke before that."

Kate still did not believe that Jack was working with Garner and not Clarke. "I don't believe it." She said, reiterating her thoughts out loud. "The way he treated me on the ship!"

Garner reached out and took her hand. "He had to Kate; it would've been too suspicious if he would've aided you in any way."

Kate shook her head, still in denial.

"Tell me, what did Jack do to personally to harm you?" Garner asked.

"He…" She trailed off, thinking. He had grabbed her ankle, causing her to fall and injure her head and shoulder, but that sounded silly just thinking it. On the ship, Clarke was the one that chained her and was about to beat her, until Jack interfered. He had simply put her under the drug throughout the trip to Veridian.

Garner raised his eyebrow at her, waiting for a response.

"He drugged me," she simply said, half heartedly.

"To ease your pain," Garner added.

A short, plump woman with dark brown graying hair entered the room at that moment with a steaming bowl of soup in her hands. She placed the bowl in front of Kate and laid a spoon next to it. "There you are, my dear." Maddie gave her a sympathetic look, though what for, Kate did not know.

"Thank you." Kate replied and Maddie left the room. The argument over Jack's alliances subsided as Kate slowly ate her soup. The hot soup warmed her whole body, and she no longer felt so cold. Maddie returned for the empty bowl when Kate was finished. She waited for the maid to leave before she spoke again.

"I still don't think you should house me. Take me to a friend's, there I will be taken care of—which I can do on my own—and then we don't risk the chance of Jack betraying you." Kate proposed.

Garner was already shaking his head. "I may have friends, but not any that would be willing to house you Kate. You are wanted and there's a hefty reward hanging over your head if you were to be found. I don't know if I could trust them."

Kate sighed and ran her hand over her face, instantly regretting it as he palms burned from the scrapes that were created earlier.

"Let's get you washed up," Garner stood and offered Kate his help, but she shooed his hand away. After eating, she had regained some of her strength and was currently irritated with the captain.

Kate followed Garner to a small, quaint room. "Maddie already drew you a bath." He said, stepping aside for Kate to enter. "I'll see if I can't find some clean clothes for you. I'll have Maddie get it to you." After that, he left the room, leaving Kate free to wash up.

As she walked over to the tub, Kate caught her appearance in the mirror hanging over the bureau and hardly recognized herself. She stepped forward to better examine herself. Her brown hair was matted and tangled; there was a bruise forming around her jaw, from what she didn't know, and dried blood covered a small cut on her forehead; she looked emaciated. She was slim before, but after days aboard the navy ship, her bones seemed to jut out and her skin stretched taught across them. Kate stepped away, not able to stand the sight of herself anymore.

She stripped out of her dirty work dress and eased herself into the warm tub. For a while, she just lay there, relishing the feelings of warmth and cleanliness. She scrubbed her body, gently going over her bruises and cuts. There were two towels placed on a chair and Kate wrapped herself in one of them. She padded out of the bathroom to find two outfits awaiting her on the bed: a pair of flannel pajamas and a simple dress. Kate took the dress and hung it over a chair, so no to wrinkle it, and slipped into the pajamas.

Garner returned shortly after while she was brushing her hair with some bandages for her cuts and to look at her shoulder. They didn't talk as his hands gently worked. After examining her shoulder and deeming there was nothing he could do for it, he bid her good night and left.

Kate crawled under the cold sheets and was asleep before her head even hit the pillow.

* * *

><p>Garner to the rescue! :D So what do you all think? Is Jack really working with Clarke like Kate thinks, or is he just very deceptive? Tell me in a review, because you know, reviews make my day. :)<p>

-Becca


	17. Trouble Magnet

You reviewers are so amazing! Thank you sooo much to The Last Clan, Jessizoid, tahitiankisses, Blooper Lover, Rwy'n-Y-Blaidd-Drwg, lightwolfheart, and Eva Sirico! You guys ROCK. If I could send you cookies through the internet, I would. Because I just made some delicious cookies and you guys deserve some. And I mean, everyone loves cookies!

Sad to say, there are only three more chapters of the story after this one. :( So, I've created a poll on my profile just to get some feedback on what you all would like me to work on next, if anything at all. If you all would go check that out and vote, that would be aaamazing!

Without further ado...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen: Trouble Magnet<strong>

A rapt knock on the door woke Kate. Garner had stepped into the room before Kate was even able to sit up.

"I'm sorry to wake you, Miss Katherine," He started, staying in the frame of the doorway, "but I'm going to be out most of today. I would invite you to come along, but…" He trailed off, holding his hands out. "It wouldn't be safe." He summed up.

Kate nodded, rubbing her bleary eyes. "Going to connive with the traitor?"

Garner sighed. "With Jack, yes. We'll be at the tavern just down the street and to the right." He looked like he wanted to say something more, but he stopped himself by instead simply saying, "Don't get into trouble, Kate."

Kate said goodbye and plopped backwards, back into the fluffy covers and pillows. She knew she was being unfair to Garner, but there was still that voice, nagging in the back of her mind that Jack was not all that Garner thought he was.

After Kate had tried for what seemed like hours to fall back asleep and failing, she figured she was as well rested as she ever would be, so she rose from the bed and changed into the dress that Maddie had given her the night before. She worked the dress on tenderly; her shoulder was extremely sore and parts of her body that she didn't even know could ache ached.

Kate's stomach rumbled and she glanced in the mirror as she started towards the door. She was going to eat an extra large breakfast this morning, just so she wouldn't look so sickly. She was tired of looking in the mirror and seeing skin and bones. And also because she was absolutely famished.

When Kate opened the door to enter the hallway, she was not prepared for what lay before her. Maddie was slumped up against the wall, her hair escaping the once tight bun that sat atop her head, and a pool of blood was ever growing around her mid-section. Kate's hand flew to her mouth to stop the scream bubbling up from inside of her and gripped the door frame for support.

Kate could faintly hear harsh voices from the dining room. She crept out into the hall, careful to not make any noise. She stopped at the end of the corridor, listening intently.

"Garner's not here. We can't catch him if he's not here."

Kate's eyes widened. She recognized the voice as that of Captain Adger, who she had faintly met on the Black Pearlwhat seemed like years ago.

"No, if she's in his house, that will be enough. I'll fetch Bolton and send Webber around the back to block an escape; you find the girl." Clarke responded to Adger.

Kate pressed her body up against the wall as Clarke's footsteps faded, the click of the door shutting behind him. Kate took a deep breath, quietly, her mind racing. Maddie was dead. They had killed Maddie. Adger was in the house with her. He was trying to find her. There was a slam of a door. Webber was around back. Waiting for her.

Kate froze, heavy footsteps approaching her from the other side of the wall.

"I know you're in here, Katie, Katie, Katie." Adger crooned.

A shiver ran down Kate's spine and she started to inch down the hall, away from Adger. She had not had a chance to explore the house since she had arrived. She had planned on doing that today, since she would not have anything else to do, but that plan quickly went out the window. She merely knew the front layout of the house, but that would be no use unless Adger moved away from it.

She tried to think quickly. Maybe if she could get to a window, she could open it and crawl out. She would shut it behind her and they would never even know she had left.

Kate quickly adopted that plan, remembering a window in her room. It was on the first floor, so she didn't have to fear a long drop. She could hear Adger snooping around in the dining room and continued to quietly go back down the hallways. Her foot landed on a loose board and a creak resonated down the hallway. She froze, praying that Adger wouldn't have heard it.

But the movement in the other room had ceased. Kate didn't dare to take a breath. Then, everything seemed to happen at once. Kate could hear Adger lunge out of the dining room, knocking over chairs and what sounded like a potted plant. Kate was running down the hallway, entering unknown territory. Which way to turn? Left? Right?

Kate did not slow down as she neared the end of the long corridor, but rounded the corner at full speed, making a split-second decision on which way she should turn. She entered the kitchen and screamed, for there was Adger entering the kitchen at the same time through the other entrance. Adger lunged for her, but Kate was quick and ducked, sticking her foot out as she did so. The years of dodging drunkards at the tavern seemed to finally be paying off.

Adger tripped over her foot and crashed into a shelf of cans and spices. Kate ran to the other side of the kitchen, trying to find a way out.

"You bloody wench," Adger growled, throwing bottles of spices and cans of food off of himself as he stood.

Finding no where to go, Kate grabbed the nearest object to her: a black iron pan. She waved it before her as threateningly as she could. She tried to ignore the pain in her shoulder as best she could. Adger stared at her for a moment and then started laughing.

"You think that that's gonna help you much, sweetheart?" The pirate captain taunted, chuckling as he took another step forward.

"You just stay back," Kate's voice was firm, although she knew she just looked like a silly little girl to the pirate captain.

"Or what?" Adger took one more step closer.

"Take another step," Kate dared, her one hand behind her back inching towards a drawer handle, unaware to the pirate

Adger dramatically took one more step forward and raised his eyebrows, as if to say: _what are you going to do about it?_

Kate threw the pan with her right arm and it hit him square in the face; her left arm threw open the drawer, full of cutlery and grabbed a fist full, throwing it at him. Adger stumbled backwards at the onslaught of flying heavy and sharp cutlery that was attacking him. "Agh!"

Kate grabbed the kettle that was left on the stove, still full of hot water and threw it towards him. Adger ducked, managing to miss the majority of hot water thrown his way. "Two can play this game, missy!" He shouted, grabbing a pot and hurling it towards Kate. Kate managed to sidestep the projectile and looked around for something to ward the pirate captain off for good.

"You should've listened to me, Adger!" Kate shouted. She picked up a sharp knife lying by the stove and hurled it at him. The knife missed by at least a foot and clattered to the floor.

Adger laughed, bending down to pick up the knife. "You misse—"

Kate brought a heavy pot down over his head as hard as she could, cutting him off mid-sentence as he fell to the floor, unconscious. Kate was breathing hard; she dropped the pot on his head again, just for good measure and fled the kitchen.

She was trying to remember where Garner had told her he was going to be for the day. She snorted, remembering how he had told her to stay out of trouble. "That's a little hard when trouble always seems to find you," Kate muttered to herself.

She wasn't sure it would be safe to leave from the front door, so she climbed out the window from her temporary bedroom, falling only a few feet before safely landing on both feet.

"The tavern down the street." Kate repeated to herself. She knew she wouldn't have much time before Adger came around or before Webber became suspicious, so she ran. She ignored the odd looks from the people around her and hoped no one would recognize her. That was the last thing she needed right now was some navy official recognizing her.

Kate stopped running once she left Garner's residential street. There were more people roaming the busy street and she tried to be as inconspicuous as possible. She ran her hand through her brown hair, trying to make her bangs cover as much of her face as she could. She scanned the buildings around her and recognized a shabby tavern a few storefronts down. She quickened her pace, shoved open the door to the tavern, and entered.

Kate immediately started to cough. Smoke filled the spacious tavern and she could hardly see. There were a few lanterns hung around the place, but they only offered scarce lighting. Kate's eyes quickly scanned the tavern, holding her hand over her mouth to breathe, but with not much success. She understood why Garner would want to meet Jack here; no one would be able to see them conversing.

Kate quickly roamed the aisles, desperately searching for the Naval Captain. In her haste, she tripped over the leg of a chair that was jutting out into the aisle, stumbling into another man.

"I'm sorry, miss. Are you alright?" The main apologized, helping her stand upright.

"Oh, I'm fine." She stammered, trying to go around the man before he saw her face.

"Hey, do I know you?" He asked, turning as she tried to go around him.

"No, never met before." Kate replied quickly, already walking away as fast as she could, but the man was persistent and followed her.

"Wait a moment!" He latched onto her arm. "You're that girl!" He was speaking louder now.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." She stammered, trying to desperately get away from the man. She jerked her arm out of his grasp, and her eyes almost immediately landed on Captain Phillip Garner, sitting at a table with none other than Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Hold it!" The man grabbed for Kate again, but she was too quick, running for their table. Sparrow and Garner both looked up at the outburst from the man and Garner's eyes widened.

He stood to his feet and pulled out his sword, stepping in between Kate and the man. "Why are you harassing this woman?" Garner demanded of the man.

The man hesitated, doubt flickering in his eyes as the Navy Captain stood before him. "She…" He pointed his finger at Kate. "I thought she was that girl. The one on the wanted posters!"

"Stupid fool." Garner replied. He took Kate's arm and brought her forward and into the light, standing next to him. "Does she look like a pirate to you?"

The man stared at Kate and, after a moment, shook his head no. "Musta been the light in the tavern." He mumbled, backing away.

Garner sheathed his sword and turned back to Sparrow, who had remained seated throughout the ordeal. After Kate had checked that the suspicious man had moved on, she lurched forward towards the table.

"Garner! They've come early! Clarke and Webber and Adger! They're in the house and I only managed to just escape and Clarke went to get Bolton –they must have decided to do whatever Jack was planning with him early and –we don't have much time! –We've got to hurry back to—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Garner held his hand up to stop Kate from talking, completely overwhelmed with the wealth of information she had just spewed at him. "Slow it down. Webber and Adger are at my house?"

Kate nodded. "Yes, they meant to find me, so they could catch you housing me—like I told you they would do!"

Garner held his hand up again and she stopped talking. "Clarke must've been suspicious of you, Jack." Garner turned to the seated pirate who had remained silent throughout the ordeal.

"I didn't trust him when he said a week. That's entirely too long, though I didn't think he would try to catch you so soon." He replied with a frown.

"You liar," Kate hissed at Jack. She lunged for him, anger surging through her at his calm façade, but Garner grabbed her around her middle, holding her back.

"Kate, _we are in public_." He chided her lack of self-control. Kate composed herself, but still glared daggers at Jack.

"Bolton is on his way to your house, Garner. I don't think we've much time. Clarke will just accuse you of making deals with pirates once he sees that they are in your house!"

"Or," Jack stood, "he will think that they have come to raid his house. Clarke could've put them up to it to plant false evidence of Garner murdering Willows, _and_ Clarke will be charged for it."

Kate shook her head. "No, Bolton won't know who to believe. They will both be put on trial!"

Garner was silent, glancing between the two. "I've always had a good relationship with Bolton." He commented finally.

Kate and Jack both knit their brows in confusion. "What does that have to do with anything?" Kate asked, exasperated.

"What Clarke doesn't know is that Bolton is not at headquarters presently." Garner sat back down at the table, taking a sip out of the mug that was sitting on the table.

Kate just stared at him as he painstakingly took his time. They couldn't afford to waste time! "We have to go back! Adger won't stay unconscious for much longer!"

"Precisely." Garner said simply. Jack seemed to catch onto what Garner was saying and sat back down himself, raising his hand at a passing barmaid for another rum. "Sit down, Kate." Garner instructed.

Kate hesitated, not believing that the two captains were taking all of this so easily. But Kate took a seat at the table after a moment and remained silent, waiting for someone to explain to her what was going on.

"I believe Captain Sparrow's handwriting has been gradually looking more and more like Captain Clarke's as of late." Garner grinned at the other captain. The barmaid returned with another mug of rum for Jack.

Jack leaned back in his chair. "Yes, it's been rather odd. Y'know, I think I might want to schedule a meeting with Adger and Webber tonight. I've missed their devilish faces." Jack smirked, taking a long draught of his rum.

Kate threw her hands up. "What the hell has gotten into you two? You hate Adger and Webber!" Kate pointed her finger at Jack. He raised his eyebrows in return.

Kate's jaw formed into an 'o' and her hand dropped to the table with a thump.

"You're a smart girl. I was surprised it took ya so long." Jack said, his eyes intense and focused only on her.

Kate's mind flew back to the first time he had said that to her. She dropped her gaze.

"Bolton had a meeting in Port Royal. He's returning today, within a few hours I believe. Jack will send a message to Adger and Webber to meet up with Clarke—tonight. We'll lead Bolton there and Clarke will have no excuses." Garner laid his hands out on the table.

"The plan's simple, so it will be less likely for things ta go wrong." Jack added.

"How do you not know he won't betray you like he did before?" Kate glared at Jack. At her words, Jack's expression changed from impassive to hurt.

"I trust him." Garner said simply.

Jack turned away from Kate, as if looking at her caused him physical pain. Kate figured it should when he was working against the both of them secretly. But he wouldn't fool her.

The silence among the three was tense. Then, Jack raised his hand at the barmaid again. "A rum for the lady." He said, laying some coins down on the table and then standing. He tipped his hat at the two of them and without another word, quickly strode out of the tavern.

"You may trust him, but I don't." Kate muttered. The barmaid sat the rum in front of Kate, but she didn't drink out of it. She pushed the rum away from her, refusing to take anything that Jack was associated with.

* * *

><p>DUN DUN DUNNN... reviews make my day. :)<p>

-Becca


	18. A Game of Waiting

****Big thanks to Vivagrl, Rory4, The Last Clan, tahitiankisses, XxJellyxX, lightwolfheart, and Rwy'n-Y-Blaidd-Drwg for your awesome, encouraging, beautiful reviews! You guys make me want to keep writing. :3

This chapter is a bit longer than the usual ones, so here's a bit of a treat for being _so incredibly awesome_ and reviewing! This chapter was so long that I actually had to split it in half... mwahahaha! Cough, cough, I mean, I am incredibly sorry for that.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen: A Game of Waiting<strong>

"I thought you said we were going to wait seven days."

Clarke looked up from where he was seated in the dark and smoky tavern, the same one that Jack had occupied earlier with Garner. He watched silently as Jack pulled out a chair and sat at the table without invitation.

Clarke pushed a full bottle of rum towards him and leaned forward. "There seems to be some issues of trust that are always associated with you, Sparrow."

Jack frowned. "Captain. _Captain_ Sparrow."

Clarke grunted, dismissing his comment.

"Trust issues." Jack repeated. "What kind of trust issues?"

Clarke chuckled, taking a swig of his rum. "Running between me and Garner; can't trust you but can't be disposed of you either. Apparently you are a man in great demand."

Jack tipped his bottle towards him, in a salute. "I like to think so."

"I figured the sooner we catch Garner with the 'pirate' Kate, the better. I didn't think you would care. You ditched the girl and Garner was taking you to your death not a year ago."

"Aye," Jack sighed in appreciation of the sweet rum. "I'm a pirate. I have no time for relationships or for the government."

Clarke simply nodded.

"However, if you would've entrusted me to help, the plan may have succeeded. The girl isn't as simple as most people think. She causes entirely too much trouble."

Clarke simply shrugged. "We will have other opportunities."

Jack laughed outright. "Ya think they will stay in Garner's house, just waitin' for you to come and trap them? You may not like Garner, but that doesn't mean he is stupid either."

"You seem keen on reminding me that I am, then. You assume I would use the same plan twice? I'm alive for more than one reason." Clarke's voice was growing irritated.

Jack smirked, holding his hands up in mock surrender. "Just sayin', mate."

There were a few moments of silence as the two men nursed their drinks. "So, what do ye plan on doin' then? Ya don't know where they will be stayin'." Jack asked.

Clarke grinned. "I don't know, but you will."

Jack nodded his head. "Aye."

"I suggest you tag along now. Don't want to lose your friends."

The corner of Jack's lip twitched. He was becoming increasingly annoyed with the unnecessary insults. He immediately stood. "Was already leaving." He muttered.

Clarke chuckled again. "I expect a report by midnight, Jack. And don't think we're not watching you."

Jack mumbled something under his breath in return but Clarke was not able to catch what it was. He didn't know who Clarke meant by 'we' but it definitely made him uneasy. He would have to take a different, longer route around to the docks. It wouldn't have been normally safe to go the main route, but even more so now that Clarke implied he had people watching him.

Clarke smirked, thinking that he had the pirate captain exactly where he wanted him. A pawn in his game, the pieces seemed to be falling together perfectly.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"It's lovely at night." Kate said softly into the night.

"I thought you might like it; though, I couldn't be sure. Seems like you would have had plenty of nights like this aboard the Black Pearl." Garner replied.

Kate nodded. "Yes, but that doesn't make it any less lovely."

The two had left the shady tavern not long after Jack had left and Garner had wanted to take Kate by the docks. It was not safe to venture back to his house, nor did Kate want to be confined any longer. They both sat on the sand at the shoreline, Garner anxiously awaiting Bolton's return and Kate simply enjoying the evening and the view.

"Jack should be finishing with Clarke soon. He's supposed to find out what Clarke's next move is."

Kate listened in silence. She had abandoned her boots and stuck a bare foot into the cool water. She twirled it around, making small ripples that spread out in the water.

"Though, it shouldn't necessarily be necessary. Jack sent a message to Adger and Webber to meet him at the tavern. Clarke will stay there, and we should be able to catch him." He sounded optimistic, hope in his voice that he would finally be able to rid the ports and seas of Clarke. "Everything should go according to plan."

"That is, if Jack does his part." Kate muttered.

Garner sighed, leaning back on his palms. "I don't see what you have against him, Katherine."

"Then there is no use explaining it, is there?" The words came out much harsher than Kate had intended them to. She kicked the water, sending a few seagulls flying away as water splashed around them. "I'm sorry."

Garner did not reply but pulled out his pocket watch. "Jack is late."

Kate wanted to make a remark, but she held her tongue. She busied herself instead with drying her feet off and putting her boots back on. "Is that Bolton's ship?" She asked, pointing out to sea.

Garner stood, squinting his eyes out at the ship approaching the port. He gave a nod of confirmation. "It is. They're also considerably late too. I wonder what had kept them…" He stuck out his hand to help Kate to her feet.

"Maybe they were too preoccupied arguing about what to do with me." Kate grinned.

Garner seemed to miss the joke, turning his face to look at her, obvious perplexion written all over his face. "They don't know you are here, Katherine."

"They will soon enough." Kate smirked.

Garner managed a chuckle, but his nervousness was beginning to show. His usual calm and steady demeanor was fading; his hand was tapping anxiously at his side and he constantly kept trying to loosen his collar around his neck. "Come on," he said finally, walking towards the Navy ship.

Kate raised an eyebrow and remained where she was. "I don't think Bolton would be very happy to see me." She said slowly.

Garner stared at her and then gave a nervous laugh. "Oh yeah; I forgot you're an escaped pirate who has a warrant hanging over her head and should be headed to the gallows." He said this all very quickly. He looked around and gave a frustrated sigh. "Jack was supposed to be here by now. He was to take you to a safe spot; you both aren't to be seen."

Kate snorted. "I can manage myself without his help. Trust me on that."

"Well I'm going to have to. We don't have time to wait for Jack any longer. They're already unboarding." Garner's eyes were fixed on the Navy ship.

"Go," Kate urged. "I'll be fine here. I've taken care of myself before, I can do it now. I'll stay around this area and I'll stay out of sight. You'll miss Bolton if you wait much longer for me."

Garner glanced around once more, in case Jack was going to make a timely appearance, but after seeing no one else around, he took Kate's hand and squeezed it. "See you soon."

Kate watched as Garner strode off towards where the Navy ship had docked. She began to trek the other way, the opposite direction that Garner was headed. She found a bit of bushes that she could comfortably squeeze between, where she could see fairly well, but not be seen in return, and she waited.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Garner had arrived at the ship just as Bolton was crossing the gangplank. Bolton looked up and smiled when his eyes set on the captain. "Ah, Garner. Good to see you so quickly. I'm hoping for a boring report; no news is better than good news, yes?"

Garner gave a small smile. "On the contrary, I do have news…" He glanced around at the surrounding officers, unsure whether this was the proper place to be discussing this. He lowered his voice as Bolton neared and they headed towards town. "News concerning Willows's murder." He finished finally.

Bolton gave a start and frowned. "Go on."

"We had always suspected Clarke had done it, or pirates had done it. But I just received a tip from…a notable source… it's been both, sir."

Bolton's brows knitted. "Explain."

"I don't have all the time to, but I'll explain as much as I can in the short amount of time. Clarke is having a meeting with Captain Webber and Captain Adger tonight, at the _Drunken Corpse_, the tavern by my house. It seems he's been working with them all along. They broke into my house earlier, nearly killing a guest, I'm assuming to plant evidence against me."

"What source," Bolton inquired immediately, his face grave.

But Garner did not answer him. "No time for that at the moment. We'll need more soldiers to arrive with us at the tavern. We won't be able to take them by ourselves."

"You are sure about this?" Bolton stopped walking, turning to face the captain.

"Yes, sir."

Pounding footsteps stopped them both, and they turned to see a guard running as fast as he could towards them. "Pirates!" He shouted, "Pirates have been spotted at the tavern! Northern side of town! By the _Drunken Corpse_!"

Bolton needed no more convincing. He shouted at a few soldiers passing by, ordering them to follow their lead to the _Drunken Corpse _tavern. The group, with Bolton and Garner at the head, moved quickly and rather noiselessly. Garner was less anxious and now treated this as just another order by his commodore, letting his instincts and naval training take over.

They were moving along the street behind the tavern. Bolton held his hand up for the troops to stop and signaled for Garner to follow him. "You three, guard the back door; you three, the side entrance. You two, with us." He whispered hastily to the remaining troops.

"Guns away, enter about a minute after we do." Bolton whispered to the two that had joined him and Garner. The two soldiers nodded, waiting by the side of the building as Garner and Bolton headed around to the front.

"Do you know what they look like? Webber and Adger?" Bolton asked.

Garner gave a slight nod. "I've not seen them, but Jac—" He cleared his throat to try and cover his blunder of almost giving away Sparrow. "But I've heard Webber has a long scar, a missing eye. Adger's got dark hair. That's all I know. It shouldn't be too hard if they're in their pirate attire."

Bolton nodded. "Alright." With that, he pushed open the door of the tavern and Garner entered after him. The tavern was much louder than it was earlier in the day, but it still remained dark and smoky.

Garner had forgotten about that small flaw as they scanned the tavern and was glad that there were guards surrounding the building. "I suggest we find a table and scope it from there. Less conspicuous." Garner suggested.

Bolton nodded and they sat down at table in a corner, almost completely shrouded by darkness. "You're sure that they are here?" He was beginning to doubt Garner again.

"Clarke is here." Garner said firmly, his eyes set on a fixed point. Garner looked down quickly, realizing that he might be drawing attention to himself by staring at Clarke. "The pirates will come."

A couple minutes later, two more navy guards entered the tavern practically unnoticed. They took a seat on the opposite side from where Garner and Bolton sat, nearly hidden in darkness as well. Garner nodded to himself. Everything was going according to plan so far.

Minutes ticked by and there were still no signs of the two pirates. "George said there were pirates spotted around here," Garner reminded Bolton. "They will take extra precautions and take more time to come than they would have normally."

Bolton nodded at his reasoning. So they waited.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Pirates!"

Jack whipped around, seeing a guard running down the street, away from him and towards the docks. His eyes widened, and he took cover behind a bakery.

He was already on his way back towards the shore, where he was planning to meet Garner and Kate. They had decided that it would be best for the both of them, Kate and himself, to stay hidden while Garner performed the capture of Clarke and the two pirate captains. Neither of them knew how Kate would take it, but they decided they would deal with that issue when it arose. Jack had successfully sent the message, forged to look like Clarke's writing, to Adger and Webber. He knew they would be arriving at the tavern within the hour.

He was a little apprehensive about meeting with Kate alone at the beach. Yet at the same time, he wanted to explain himself. The girl was intent on believing the worst of Jack, and her cold actions towards him were affecting him more than he wanted to admit. He missed Kate.

He continued to wait behind the bakery, and then realized that if he was spotted, the soldiers would come to that spot. He decided to continue towards the beach, but took the route behind all the stores and taverns.

He knew he was late; it had taken longer than he had thought to find a little kid who looked more worse than better who would send the message for him in exchange for some coins. He thought with a grin that Port Veridian would be a nice port to plunder.

Jack shook his head to clear his thoughts. He needed to tread carefully; he was trying to hurry to the beach so the plan would continue in action, but he did not want the soldiers to find him.

He careened to a stop and immediately hid behind a tree. Amidst his thoughts, he hadn't noticed the soldiers that had surrounded the building in front of him. Behind his tree, he noticed that the building was in fact the _Drunken Corpse_. "So Garner went ahead…" He thought to himself.

He wasn't sure the best way to get around the tavern. He would not be able to walk down the main street; he would be spotted. He could not just walk through the guards; that would be a certain sentence to the gallows. So he waited.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Adger, take a look at this."

Adger turned from where he was standing by the large palm tree to the note that was lying in Webber's hand.

"It's from Clarke. He said he wants a meeting within the hour at the _Drunken Corpse_." Webber read the note aloud.

"Let me see that." Adger snatched the paper from Webber and his eyes scanned the note quickly. It looked enough like Clarke's handwriting. "Let's make this quick then."

The two had been hiding behind Garner's house, hopefully awaiting the arrival of Garner and Kate. They knew it would be unlikely that they would return, but if for some stroke of luck they did return, the two wanted to be sure they could catch them.

"It's not likely they'll be returnin' anyways." Webber replied, following Adger behind the row of houses.

Adger gave a small nod. "Yeah, very unlikely." The two crossed the street casually, not fearing being seen at this time of night. "It's so much easier when the prey is stupid." He chuckled.

The two made their way surreptitiously to the appointed tavern where Clarke was, unknowingly, waiting for them. The two were about to step out from behind the view of the trees when Adger stopped suddenly and Webber careened into him.

"What is it?" He blundered loudly.

Adger quickly hushed him. "The Navy guard is here…" He whispered, narrowing his eyes.

"Something isn't right here." Webber added, peaking out from behind the other pirate captain.

"Someone must'a caught wind of out meeting…" Adger trailed off, his eyes scanning the area.

The two waited.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Bolton was growing impatient. He had finished his third drink and it was growing later and later. Upon his return to Veridian, he had hoped to quickly go to the comforts of his home and family and catch up on sleep; but this was preventing him from otherwise doing so.

"We both know they are here in the town." Garner reiterated. He had been saying little things of the like over the past hour, trying to reassure and persuade Bolton at the same time.

"But they are not _here._" Bolton replied irritably.

Garner was silent. His eyes scanned the tavern once more. "Maybe it's the guards." He said suddenly, his eyes lighting up. "I can't imagine Adger and Webber coming down the main street. Too risky." He stood, about to inform Bolton that he was to dismiss the guards, but realized he was in no position to do so. He sat back down awkwardly.

Bolton chuckled. "Release the guard. I think if the two come, we should manage to control the situation."

Garner nodded and stood, leaving the tavern. He made his way around the tavern, quietly and individually releasing the guard that surrounded the building. Most were relieved, releasing baited breath and murmuring their thanks.

As Garner worked his way back towards the front, he kept his eyes focused forwards. He did not want to act suspicious, or act like he was awaiting the two pirate captains. He quietly reentered the smoky tavern. Sitting back down at the table with Bolton, he gave a small nod, indicating he had done what he had been told.

Again, they waited.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Jack had stayed in his hiding position behind the bush. He had found a little spot where he could kneel and still be able to see what was going on before him. He grew used to the silence as the night fell darker and darker. A guard would switch his weight to the other foot; another would check his pocket watch. Those were the only events that had occurred.

Leaves crunching and twigs snapping jolted Jack out of his reverie. The noise continually grew louder and closer and out from behind the trees crashed Adger and Webber, unaware of the soldiers before them. Jack watched as Adger stopped just in time, at a tree not a yard from himself, realizing the scene before him.

Jack crouched lower, so not to be seen, and lost track of how long he had to remain in the uncomfortable position.

The two pirate captains spoke in whispers, planning what to do at first, but then they just remained where they were, completely unaware of their enemy crouched next to them in hiding as well.

After an undetermined amount of time passed, Jack watched as Garner circled the establishment, speaking to each guard, and what Jack assumed, releasing them from their duty. His eyes narrowed. Were they growing weary of waiting and not expecting Adger and Webber to come? Jack wished that that was not the case, but he again only could wait.

Adger and Webber were whispering furiously now, arguing between themselves. Adger finally said something that hushed his companion, but they made no move to enter the tavern. They made no move at all, remaining where they were as they had for the past hour. Waiting.

Jack was sick of waiting.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Kate jolted awake with a start. A nearby seagull made a call, waking Kate from her sleep. She hadn't remembered falling asleep, and she was certain that that could have done no good. She looked up at the moon and assumed that it had been quite a long time since Garner had left her there.

She stood from her hiding spot and stretched her limbs. She cautiously looked up and down the beach, seeing no one. The plan should have succeeded by now; Garner was to come back to the beach to give her news and then they would figure things out from there. Yet, no one was to be seen.

Kate frowned, trying to think what to do. Perhaps they had come to find her and after searching and not finding her, had left? Kate knew it wouldn't be wise to remain where she was for the rest of the night. What would come in the morning?

She decided that if they did not come to find her, for whatever reasons, she would go and find them.

Kate did not take the main street; though it was dark, she still would run the risk of being spotted and did not think it was worth it. She simply hiked up the path that ran behind most of the shops. There was a line of trees and other vegetation nearby so that if she needed to hide, she could quickly blend into the vegetation.

Kate noticed two figures standing in the opening ahead. She slowed and started to walk inside the line of trees, trying to keep out of sight. Kate stopped behind a large oak, fearing that if she moved any closer she would be spotted. She squinted and her eyes widened when she recognized the two men: Adger and Webber.

Among further investigation, Kate realized that they were not alone. She could see, from her angle, another man crouching next to them in the bushes. Kate's jaw dropped when she recognized the red bandana and slim figure: it was Jack.

_That treacherous liar! _Kate wanted to storm over and demand him to tell her why he was, _again,_ associating with the enemy. She narrowed her eyes. What were they doing? How could he, _again_, betray Garner?

Garner.

Her thoughts flew to the Navy Captain, who she assumed was still in the tavern, waiting for Adger and Webber to arrive. It had been too long, though. Adger and Webber must have realized the trap and were waiting on their chance to pounce on him when he left.

Kate couldn't believe this. She didn't know what she could do to lure them into the tavern. The three men could easily overcome her, but she could maybe run fast enough to alert Garner that they were outside, waiting for him.

No, that wouldn't work. The point of the plan was to surprise them. Perhaps they didn't know that Garner was inside.

Then what were they waiting for?

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger! :O Reviews make my day. :)<p>

-Becca


	19. The Elephant in the Room

Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! You guys are absolutely wonderful: Syrena Swift, Vivagrl, XxJellyxX, Rwy'n-Y-Blaidd-Drwg, lightwolfheart, tahitiankisses, and The Last Clan!

Another reminder about the poll on my profile on what I should write next. If you could just take two seconds to give me your opinion on there, or leave it in a review what I should write next, I'd really appreciate it! I'm kind of split at the moment.

And the continuation of the previous chapter...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: The Elephant in the Room<strong>

Jack's ears picked up the slight sound of crunching leaves again. He narrowed his eyes. Who this time? His head craned to peer through the bush at the newcomer, and he almost lost his balance when he recognized Kate. He thought that Garner had told her to stay put on the beach!

Naturally though, she _had_ to be involved.

If he didn't need to be quiet, Jack would have smacked his head against the nearest tree repeatedly; but since that was not possible, he simply imagined it happening in his mind.

Suddenly, Adger and Webber were moving. They stepped out from the clearing and Jack feared that they had spotted Kate. Jack fingered the hilt of his sword.

A few yards away, Kate feared the same thing, freezing in the awkward position that she was in.

But Adger and Webber did not walk in her direction. They walked straight forward, entering the tavern through the back door and disappearing from sight.

Kate and Jack both immediately stepped out from their hiding spots and whirled furiously towards each other. They both began arguing at the same time:

"You always have to be involved in everything! Garner told you to stay at the beach—"

"How could you! For a moment you had me going! I really thought that you were on our side—"

Jack put his hand over her mouth to keep her quiet. "We don't have the time right now to argue. We can save this for later. As for now, you can run off back to the beach. You're only going to be in the way."

Kate wrenched his hand away from her mouth. "No! I can't trust you! You're just going to go inside and help Clarke! You were just there—working with them!" She pointed to the spot that Jack had previously occupied.

"Fine! I don't have time for this! You get hurt—not my problem!" Jack replied furiously. He didn't necessarily mean it, but at that moment he didn't have time to deal with her feelings.

Jack's words stung Kate more than she would have thought they could of. She just stared for a moment, watching as he flung open the back door of the tavern. Realizing she didn't have time for her wounded feelings, she hurried after him inside.

There was a loud ruckus coming from the front, and Jack ran past the barmaids and cooks that were busy behind the counter. He looked wildly around, trying to see through all the smoke and darkness, but he realized too late that there was no need for his help anyways. Kate stopped at his side and they both watched as Bolton and Garner managed to handcuff Adger, Webber, and most importantly Clarke.

"I don't think it'd be good for you to be seen." Jack whispered to Kate. He jerked his head at the back door, indicating she should leave.

"The same can be said for yourself." She replied bitterly.

Jack didn't say anything but turned on his heel and exited the tavern the same way he had entered.

Kate glanced back at Garner and their eyes met. She quickly started to back out of the tavern, afraid Bolton would see her, but Garner held up his hand and mouthed one word to her: _stay._

So she did. She sat down at a nearby table, waiting for Bolton and Garner to finish. It was a few more minutes before more guards came and hauled away the victims. Garner stopped Commodore Bolton for a moment before he left to follow them. He started to lead him towards the table where Kate was seated.

"You know the source, the person whom I said tipped me that Clarke was going to meet Adger and Webber here?"

Bolton simply nodded. "Yes—who was it? Port Veridian and the British government will be ever thankful to them for ridding the seas of not only two more pirates, but for under covering the subterfuges of Mr. Clarke."

Garner turned to Kate. "It was Miss Katherine."

Bolton jumped, not have noticing Kate sitting there before. For a few moments, the commodore just stared between Kate and Garner. Finally, he just shook his head. "Well, Miss Katherine, I thank you." The words came out sounding strange, odd, as if he were saying them through clenched teeth.

Kate's eyes widened. She had done no such thing of telling Garner of the supposedly secret meeting. She had even hardly anything to do with the plan. She realized though, what Garner was doing. He was trying to get Bolton to pardon her, remove the warrant hanging over her head. He was trying to save her and let her return to her old life.

Bolton pursed his lips, in thought. "Miss Katherine, I do not know if our government will forgive you for meddling with pirates…" He trailed off. "But, I will write and see what can be done for you." He added. "You will be welcome to stay in Port Veridian until I have a reply."

"Thank you, Commodore," was all Kate was able to say in reply. Kate could perhaps go back to living a normal life. It would not be the same, though; no, she was changed. But she could go back to the life she had been missing.

But had she been truly missing it?

Bolton said a few more parting words to Garner and left the tavern. Garner stayed and interrupted Kate's thoughts. "I know that you may not want to stay," he started. "But, you are welcome to stay at my house until you have things thought out." He offered.

Kate smiled and stood to her feet. "Thank you, Garner."

"Let's go find Jack." Garner couldn't stop grinning. He was almost giddy that they had finally captured Clarke. Kate frowned though, at the mention of the captain of theBlack Pearl. Apparently Garner did not know of Jack's association with the other pirates. While Garner may be gleeful, Jack sure wouldn't be, and Kate's mood was ever souring.

Kate followed him anyways out into small clearing behind the tavern. Jack was leaning against the trunk of a tree, his arms crossed and his eyes looking up to the starry sky.

"Jack! Well done!" Garner's smile spread across his face and he came towards the other pirate, enveloping him in a hug. Jack was surprised at first, and awkwardly patted Garner's back in return.

"Aye, you too, mate." Garner released Jack and he turned to Kate. He spread his arms out. "What? I don't get a hug from you?"

Kate's eyes narrowed. Before, when she was hiding in the clearing watching Jack with Adger and Webber, her anger was simmering. Now, she felt like she was going to explode. "You have no reason to even _speak_ to either me or Garner." Kate said in a low voice, trying to keep control of her emotions.

Jack's eyebrow cocked. "And why not? Not good enough to talk to a Navy captain or to a _woman_ cause I'm a _pirate_?" He couldn't help but taunt her. He was just as tired of Kate's accusations.

"You're nothing but a treacherous liar! You murderer! You think you're better than them but you're not! You're nothing but dirt compared to them!" By now, Kate had lost all control over her emotions. All the pent up anger she had stored for the pirate captain was letting loose. "After I saved your sorry neck! I should've told Bolton that you killed Willows! –should've told everyone what I knew!" Kate's eyes were welling up now, why unbeknownst to even herself. "But I didn't! Why the hell didn't I?"

Jack just stood there, his face strained and pained as she continued. Garner just stared, his mouth hanging open.

"And you were working with Clarke! And Adger and Webber! He was trying to _kill _me! To _kill_ Garner! They were trying to kill _you!_ After Garner helped you escape!" Kate was hysterical now, each word stabbing through the silence of the night. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"The plan went wrong Kate!" Jack finally burst out, yelling back at her. "Clarke —"

"No! I don't want to hear your excuses! Because they're all lies!"

"Will you just _shut up_ for one _second_ and I could explain thi—"

"How _dare_ you even say these things in front of Garner!" Kate drowned out his voice.

"Kate, calm down. Listen to hi—" Garner began, his voice soft.

"He's convinced you too, has he? Well you haven't fooled me _Captain Sparrow_." She exaggerated his name in a sarcastic manner.

Jack's fists were clenching at his side. His eyes were closed, and for the first time, there was silence, except for Kate's heavy breathing.

"And to think I even cared for you." Kate's voice was no longer frantic and wild, but soft and apologetic.

At this, Jack's eyes opened, and with two swift strides towards her, he cupped his hands around her face and kissed her.

Kate was taken by such surprise as his warm lips pressed against hers that she merely stood there for a moment. It was absolutely perfect, blissful even. She started to lean into the kiss and then froze, trying to compose her thoughts. She put her hands against his chest and shoved him away. "You think you can just kiss me and everything will turn out alright?" She had a hand poised over her lips.

Jack took a step back and tried not to grin. "Well… it works in stories…"

"Well this isn't some _story_!" Kate just stared at him. He stared back. Garner shifted his feet awkwardly off to the side.

"At least it shut you up." Jack commented finally.

"Maybe we should just go back to my house and discuss these things in a _civil _manner." Garner interjected quickly, his words directed at Kate. She crossed her arms in defense, but nonetheless, she followed him and Jack back to his house.

To Garner and Jack's surprise, Kate listened to their side of the story. Jack mostly explained, but Garner would occasionally chip in to give him some extra credibility. Kate was wary at first, but slowly, she began to realize that she was in the wrong; Jack really was working with them the entire time.

After their discussion, Kate asked if it would be alright to make some hot chocolate. Garner gave her free reign of the kitchen, and declared that he was going to head off to bed. He bid his goodnights, and retired to his room.

Kate left Jack in the dining room and explored Garner's kitchen. She rummaged through the cabinets, trying to find the ingredients that she needed. She opened one cabinet, looking behind a stack of cans to see if there was anything she needed. No luck.

"Can I help with anything?" Jack asked, entering the kitchen.

"Sure," Kate smiled softly, grateful for the help. The animosity she felt for him had disappeared and she was left feeling extremely embarrassed of how she had acted towards him. She wasn't sure how things stood between them now.

She left him to find all of the ingredients while she took out a pot and started to melt the chocolate. Jack dropped all of the ingredients onto the counter next to her. Kate instructed him on what to do, guiding him through how much and of which ingredient. She giggled when he accidentally dropped half of the sugar bag into the pot.

"There can never be too much sugar!" He grinned, his laughter filling the room.

Kate giggled, trying to scoop some of the sugar back out. "Oh yes there can!"

They took turns stirring the mixture, little talk being exchanged between them.

"Think Garner has any marshmallows?" Jack asked, curiously glancing around the kitchen.

"A moshwallow?" Kate asked, confused. "What's that?"

Jack chuckled. "A marshmallow. A type of sugary, blob type… thing. The French can be credited for its creation."

A quizzical look remained on Kate's face, but she didn't question him any further. The farthest she had ever traveled was on the Black Pearl and she knew he had seen much more of the world than she had.

She pulled out two mugs from a cabinet while Jack continued to look for the things called marshmallows and started to pour the steaming drink into the mugs. She set them on the island and they both took a seat. Jack lifted his mug to hers, and after a small little _clink_ of their cups, they took a drink.

It was quiet for a moment. It was odd for Kate to not be bursting out in anger at the pirate captain before her, and odd for Jack to not be yelled at. Yet, it was a comfortable silence for the both of them.

"I suppose I owe you an apology," Kate started.

Jack didn't reply but his eyes were trained on her.

"I guess…" She had difficulty finding the right words. "I guess my mind sort of went off on its own after that night that I returned to the crew. That night I kissed you." She figured if she was going to do the apology right, she needed to be as direct and honest as possible.

"I think I kind of scared myself. I dunno. In the back of my mind, I wasn't sure that I really belonged on board the Pearl. I've definitely made new companions and it changed my life; it's different, and I liked it. But I don't know that it's right for me."

"So after that," she continued, waving her hand, "I was scared you were going to kick me off the ship or something because of the kiss, so I just bolted; I left before you could kick me off; I left before I could face your rejection… And then I saw you with Clarke in Port Augustine and I was just _livid. _I mean after what happened with Garner saving our sorry selves. I just couldn't believe you would turn on him."

She paused. "You have to realize from my point of view, it really looked like you were working with Clarke. Garner tried to convince me otherwise, but I really, I just was so wary. I feel like Garner's an older brother to me, and you…. I don't even know about you anymore." She released a small sigh. "I was sort of hurt, I suppose, and with that I turned angry. I was scared Garner was going to get in the crossfire somehow and get hurt."

"I made assumptions and didn't trust you." She stopped, took a drink of her hot chocolate and met his eyes. "I'm sorry for that, Jack."

Jack simply nodded. "Apology accepted."

Kate let out a small sigh of relief at his words and he gave a small smile. Yet, it faded as quickly as it had come.

"Can you answer a question for me, Kate?"

Kate tilted her head. "Of course."

All signs of the joking and easy-going pirate captain had disappeared. His face was serious. "Do you have feelings for Garner?"

Kate happened to be taking a drink of her hot chocolate the moment he had asked the question and she immediately choked, accidentally sloshing the drink all over herself. She coughed and dropped the mug on the table, quickly standing.

Jack had fetched a towel and handed it to her with a small grin. She continued to cough as she began to wipe herself off with the towel.

"Are you alright?" He asked, genuinely concerned.

Kate nodded and fixed herself a glass of water. After a drink, the coughing ceased and she looked up at him embarrassedly. "Sorry," she muttered.

He waited patiently for her to sit back down at the table.

"No." She said forcefully. Jack was taken aback by her tone, and after noticing his reaction, she softened her voice. "No, I don't have any feelings for Garner. I told you before; I look at him like an older brother. We may have…" She cleared her throat, "…met in the past, but there is nothing there. If he has any feelings at all for me, then I feel awful because I don't feel anything in return for him. He's a respectable man, but not the one I'm looking for."

Kate thought that Jack's eyes lit up at her words, but she couldn't tell if it was just a trick of the light. "Why do you ask?"

"Something Garner said to me," he lied smoothly.

This answer suited Kate and the subject was pressed no further.

"And how are you feeling, Kate?" Jack asked, his eyes ever so steady. They were focused on a small cut above her right eye. He wanted to reach out to her and touch it, but he refrained.

Kate shrugged, becoming very self-conscious in the matter of moments. "I'm alright. My shoulder aches and I've a few bruises."

Jack dropped her gaze. "I guess it's my turn to apologize for that. You know I never meant to hurt you."

Kate gave a small smile. "It's fine."

"No, it's not." Jack said rather vehemently. He sighed, and looked back up at Kate. "I'm sorry how you were handled on the ship. Clarke seems to think that beating women is the best way to get them to comply." His voice turned bitter. "It took everything in me to not just run him through on that ship. I had hoped that drugging you, putting you under, would keep you from his attention and it would ease your pain, at least a little."

Kate's expression softened and she reached out, taking Jack's hand. "Thank you. Then, I wasn't so thankful for you drugging me, but now, as funny as it sounds, I am."

Jack smiled, looking down at their touching hands. Kate, noticing this, embarrassedly withdrew hers.

"When I returned to Veridian," Kate began, tilting her head. "Garner knew your plans with Clarke. How did he know all of that?" She asked.

Jack smirked. "Ah, after we escaped, you know the day before you stormed off my ship in a huff," he grinned to let her knew that he was joking. "I told you to go on with Gibbs and Nate. I stayed behind and left Captain Garner a slip of paper with a bit of a riddle on it. It was a meeting place, where we could correspond. Leaving all of our plans on that piece of paper would've been detrimental if it had been found." He explained.

Kate nodded, it made sense.

"You know," she said after a couple of minutes of silence between the two, "I'm glad I'm not mad at you anymore."

Jack smiled, showing that he was glad, too.

The next few hours afterwards passed quickly and they talked lightly into the night, catching up on what Kate had missed on the Pearl and other topics; yet, they both avoided the topic that was on both of their minds. They came close multiple times of discussing their feelings towards each other, but every time, they avoided the topic like the plague. The elephant was in the room, sitting right in between them, yet they both failed to acknowledge it or bring it up; they were content to enjoy their simple chatter and leave the complicated matters for later.

* * *

><p>Don't forget about the poll on my profile. I'd love to hear your opinion on what I should write next! There is only one chapter left of this story... :

Reviews make my day!

-Becca


	20. The End

I want to thank all of my beautiful reviewers and to those that stuck with this story to the end. You've noidea the encouragement and inspiration you have been. Thank you all sooo much. A special thanks to Jessizoid, tahitiankisses, lightwolfheart, and Rwy'n-Y-Blaidd-Drwg.

You've no idea how bittersweet this is, uploading the final chapter to this story. This has been my baby, my first story that I've ever finished. I'm really proud of what I had created and I was hesitant to actually upload the last chapter. I didn't want to do it an injustice by giving this amazing story a crappy ending. So I really hope that I haven't.

In the same way, I've decided to start a completely new POTC story after this. I feel that if I were to do a sequel, that it would be an injustice. And, I could think of no clear direction for it to head it. I've had another story line brewing in the back of my mind for a while now, so I went ahead and started this new story. I've three chapters written already and I plan on uploading the very first chapter in two or three weeks! Very exciting! Thanks to you all for voting in my poll on my page!

My new story is going to be called Learning How to Run_._ For now, that is all the details that I am going to give besides that it will be another Jack/OC. I'm really excited for it and I hope that you all will love and read it within the month! To get alerts on my activity, I would suggest subscribing below.

And at last, after my essay of a speech, the final installment:

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty: The End<strong>

Morning greeted Kate sooner than she would have liked; the decision she had to make loomed before her. After she had said good night to Captain Sparrow the night before, she had difficulty falling asleep. Did she belong on board the Black Pearl, let alone a pirate ship? Would she ever be able to return to a normal life? Did she want a normal life?

Kate had managed to answer most of these questions, yet answering them wasn't necessarily the hardest part; telling the two men that she had grown closest to in all of her life would be. Either way, she would have to say good bye to one or the other.

It's not that she was deciding between them; no. Kate felt no feelings for Garner except platonic ones. Yet, he was like her best friend. If she wanted to, she could stay in Port Veridian and start her life up again. Garner would be there to help her if she needed it.

If she chose to stay, she would never see Jack again. He was a wanted man and a pirate. Yet, Jack was just…Jack. Kate knew that she had feelings for him, but how deep or if he even returned those feelings, Kate didn't know. The thought of leaving her new life that she had begun to love on the Pearl, saying goodbye to Nate and Brandon and Gibbs forever was unthinkable. Saying goodbye to Jack forever was unimaginable.

But so was saying goodbye to Garner.

It was this fact alone that put Kate in a glum mood all throughout breakfast. Jack and Garner must have been thinking along the same lines as well, for they too seemed rather silent. Garner usually was able to keep up some kind of mindless chatter, but every time he tried to bring a new subject up, his words would stop halfway through his thought and just fade. No one seemed to mind or care to expound upon them.

Kate mindlessly stirred the eggs around on her plate. She wondered who had cooked breakfast that morning. She hadn't noticed a new maid and she couldn't imagine Garner cooking all of this himself either. Her mood darkened even more when she realized that it was partly her fault that Maddie had died. The pirate captains were looking for her; Maddie was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"I received a note from Commodore Bolton this morning." Garner said. Kate's ears perked at this new tidbit of information that Garner released. He seemed to already have lost his train of thought though and did not continue.

"What did it say?" She asked, hoping for him to continue.

He gave a slight shake of his head, surprised that one of his companions had actually said something in return. "Oh, he said that you would be pardoned." He paused, "He has not received the official decree yet, but he did receive word that it would be done." He studied her face, but Kate tried to clear her mind. This decision would not sway what choice she had already made. She went back to playing with her eggs.

"He will be visiting?" Jack asked.

Garner nodded, pulling out his pocket watch as he did so. "Yes, shortly."

As if on command, there was a knock at the door. Jack stood from the table and, with a curt nod to Kate and Garner, walked through the kitchen and left the house by the back door.

Garner went to answer the door and Kate remained where she was. She pushed her half-eaten plate of food away from her. The thought of eating anything at the moment made her queasy.

Garner returned with Bolton behind him. He motioned for him to have a seat and Garner started to clear the plates from the table. "Coffee?" He asked him as he started back towards the kitchen. Bolton declined.

"Miss Katherine," Bolton greeted her cordially.

"Commodore," Kate replied. She still did not know how she felt about the man. One minute he wanted to have a noose placed securely around her neck, and the next moment he was saving her neck. She thought he probably felt the same about her.

"I presume that Garner informed you about the news I received this morning?" Bolton asked as Garner re-entered the room, sitting down across from Kate.

"Yes, he did." Kate answered. "And I thank you." She added.

"Thank Admiral George, not me." He said with a small smile. He then turned his focus to Garner. "Captain Adger and Captain Webber are to hang today at noon. Mr. Clarke will be among them as well."

Garner raised his eyebrows, astonished. "So early?" He exclaimed.

Bolton nodded his head gravely. "Yes. The evidence was inexplicably clear and the charges were many. Even if one were false, all three would be to hang for another." He sighed, looking down. "It's sad to see such an ambitious young officer go astray, to see one of your own men hang."

Kate and Garner's eyes met.

"It's requested that you be there, Garner." Bolton continued.

Garner remained silent for a moment, pondering this. "Then it is my duty to be there."

Bolton turned to Katherine. "It was also said that you, Miss Katherine, would be there."

Kate jumped. She had no desire to watch as three men, however evil their deeds may have been, die before her very eyes. "I won't deny I'm a bit surprised that _I_ was requested to be there, but I'm afraid I will have to decline."

Bolton shook his head. "I'm afraid that it wasn't a request for you, Miss. The new governor commands it."

"New governor?"

"Yes, a Mr. Williams. Swore in a fortnight ago."

"Why do I have any reason to watch two pirate captains and a Navy captain hang for their crimes?" Kate countered.

"I think, Miss Katherine, he means it as a threat, to warn you of what happens to pirates." The commodore paused, surveying her. "He didn't think you should have been pardoned."

Kate frowned. "Well, it's a good thing my fate was not placed in his hands, then."

Bolton gave a small smile and stood from the table. "I'm sorry for my visit to be so short, but I have to be leaving now. I will see you all at noon." Bolton tipped his hat at the two of them and departed.

Once he had left, Kate let loose a sigh. "I just want this business to be over with."

Garner reached across the table and patted her hand, a little bit awkwardly. "After today, it will be."

"And Jack? Where will he be in all of this?" Kate asked.

Garner hesitated, unsure. "Well, he won't exactly be welcome, Katherine…" His voice was apologetic, but Kate understood.

After that, Garner had gone to fetch a maid from a neighbor to help Kate prepare for the hanging. Apparently, Kate learned, you had to look presentable to the public to watch three men die, especially if you were an infamous criminal recently pardoned from the same fate. The maid had brought a dress with her and had fitted and adjusted it as best she could in the short amount of time so that it fit Kate.

The dress was tighter than she would have liked, but she reasoned she would not have to wear it long. Garner called for a carriage and it seemed to take forever to arrive. Finally, it pulled up in front of the house and Garner walked Kate out to it. The driver seemed a little odd, but only when he tipped his hat at her did she realize who it was.

"Good day, m'lady." Jack grinned at her. Kate's face brightened and Garner simply rolled his eyes. He helped Kate into the carriage and entered after her.

"No wonder it took so long." Garner joked.

"I'm glad he could somehow join us," she said delightedly.

The ride was bumpy but short. Garner, ever the gentleman, helped her out of the carriage again. "I'll wait for your return." Jack said gallantly, mimicking the higher society in Port Veridian.

Kate giggled, wishing that she had a way to capture how Jack looked at the moment. His hair looked like it was actually combed; he rid himself of his pirate garb and was wearing a becoming black outfit almost resembling a suit; and had shaved. No wonder she hadn't recognized him beforehand.

Bolton found them almost immediately and led them to a section of the town square set aside for the governor and a few other select officials. "Governor Williams, Miss Katherine Green." Bolton introduced. Kate managed a small curtsy and he returned it with a cold smile.

"I'm glad you could make it," he said ironically. They both knew she had no choice in whether she was there or not. Kate did not know what would have happened if she had refused to come, but she figured it would not have bode well.

She then realized that the governor was probably imagining her hanging with the other three men. He hadn't wanted her to be pardoned. She swallowed and felt hot suddenly.

Garner stayed by her side, murmuring things to her every so often. He would point out who certain people were, who had replaced her at the tavern, how the tavern was doing. Just little pieces of information he thought might interest her and keep her spirits up. Despite his efforts, Kate's mood was still falling. Stares welcomed her every where she looked with whispers to neighbors and others passing by. She tried to ignore them as best she could.

The prisoners were finally being led through the crowd. They were brought in far from her, but the taunts of the crowd were loud and clear. Each man was led to a noose ominously hanging before them. Kate felt hot. The sun was cheerily shining above them, as if to mock the events of the day. She could feel they eyes of Governor Williams fixed on her, so Kate tried to make her face remain expressionless. She had no idea if she succeeded or not.

An officer, who Kate learned after Garner leaned over to whisper in her ear was a navy man under Garner's command, began to read the charges off, starting with Captain Adger. The list was long, and as the navy official moved on to Webber's, his was even longer. There were impatient mutterings among the crowd. When he started to read off Clarke's charges, the crowd fell dead silent. Everyone wanted to hear the crimes of the ex-captain's, the one who was supposed to be protecting them, but instead betrayed them and supposedly killed their governor.

The officer finished and the three were ordered to step forward. They did so, and the nooses were fixed around their necks. A drum roll had begun and Kate thought she might be sick if she was really forced to watch this. She closed her eyes, but as the drums stopped, she was able to picture in her mind the three men hanging clearly. There was a small gasp from the crowd.

"I'm going to be sick." Kate leaned towards Garner and he took her arm, leading her towards their carriage and away from the square. She could just imagine the governor's sinister smile as he watched her flee the scene.

When they reached the outside wall of the square, Kate bent over and vomited onto a patch of grass. She felt a pair of hands brush her neck, scooping her hair and holding it back from her face. Kate instantly was sent back to the night that she had been completely inebriated and Jack had held her hair back. Kate turned to see the same man before her.

"You'd think this wouldn't be a very common occasion." He tried to joke, but Kate was in no mood. She leaned over and vomited once more, wishing that she could rid the picture in her mind like she could rid the contents of her stomach. Garner handed her a handkerchief and she gratefully accepted it, wiping her mouth.

"The docks," Kate said, stepping towards the carriage. "I can't stay here."

Jack and Garner just watched silently as she helped herself into the carriage. "As you wish," Garner said, climbing in the carriage after her, leaving Jack to drive again. When they arrived, Garner ordered for another to send the carriage back, leaving them alone on the wharf.

There was a small boat there, bobbing up and down as the waves rolled in, occasionally bumping against the wood of the docks.

"I can't stay here in Port Veridian." Kate said to the two men before her. "I'd like to return to the Pearl." Garner's face showed no reaction except for a small, sad smile. Jack, on the other hand, had a grin stretching across his whole face. He strode towards her, enveloped her in a hug, and placed a wet kiss on her cheek. She laughed and pushed him off of her.

"I had to leave Port Veridian after the hanging. It wouldn't have been safe for me to stay any longer." Jack explained, motioning towards the small boat, still bobbing up and down with the water. "Though, I was hoping I wasn't leaving alone." Kate gazed out and there she recognized the Black Pearl, waiting for her captain, and for her. Jack walked over to the dinghy, untying it and busying himself to give Kate and Garner some space.

"I figured you would decide to go with him. I could tell that you had feelings for him since basically the moment I met you on that ship. When you were protecting him and not giving away that he had really killed the governor. He was a pirate and you a simple barmaid. I knew there had been something more." Garner said quietly, watching Jack.

Kate followed his gaze to Jack and allowed a small smile. "You realized it before I did."

Garner took Kate's hands into his own and looked her in the eyes. "You realize, once you go with him, we will not be able to see each other. We cannot be friends, Kate."

Kate stared down at their intertwined hands. The thought of losing Garner as a friend disheartened her, but she knew that this was how it had to be. Kate could not stay in Port Veridian. And she couldn't leave Jack.

"We'll be enemies," Kate stared up into Garner's face. Though she knew this would be one of the last moments she would spend with the handsome naval captain, tears did not come to her eyes. This was not the end for her. It was merely the beginning.

Garner hesitated before answering. "As much as I hate the word now, we will be enemies. Are you sure of this, Kate? There will be no turning back once you go with him." Garner looked over at Jack who was waiting patiently by the little boat.

Kate turned, looking at the pirate captain. A gentle breeze tossed Kate's hair around her face and a small smile formed as her brown eyes connected with his darker ones. The corners of Jack's lips tugged upwards in response to her gaze. Kate turned back to Garner. "I know. I'm okay with that. He'll take care of me."

It was silent for a couple moments. Kate removed her hands from Garner's slowly and she placed her hand on his shoulder. "I can never thank you enough for what you've done, Captain Garner."

Garner stared silently back at her, wishing that she would change her mind, decide not to go with the pirate. He did not want their friendship to end like this; to end at all.

Suddenly Kate threw her arms around Garner's neck, pulling him into a hug. Startled, Garner wrapped his arms around her.

"I'll miss you, Garner." Kate whispered.

"I'll miss you, too, Katherine; despite all the troubles you've brought me." Kate pulled back in time to see the smirk on his face. Maybe in another life, or another time and, if things had turned out differently, things would've ended on a more positive note between them. They would not have ended at all.

"We need to go, Kate." Jack said.

Kate glanced over at the pirate captain, looking back at Garner once more. "Good bye, Garner."

Garner watched as Kate walked to Captain Jack. He took her hand and helped her into the boat before stepping in himself. His arms picked up the oars, dipping them in and out of the water, propelling them farther and farther away from him, and nearer and nearer to the Black Pearl. Kate's back was to him, but she turned, looking back once more at the friend she had left behind. A wide smile filled her face, and she waved to him.

Garner lifted his hand, giving a small wave back. A small smile graced his face as he turned to walk home, his back facing the ocean. He was just glad that she was happy.

Kate did not look back at Garner once she reached the ship. Jack helped her climb aboard, and she took his hand, never letting go. Kate took in a deep breath, taking in the salty breeze and the hot sun. Brandon and Nate were coming towards her, intent on greeting their friend. All around, she found warm, welcoming faces.

Jack leaned in towards her ear, and in a husky, low voice, said, "I love you, Kate." Kate spun towards him, not expecting those three little words and pressed her lips to his, not caring who was watching. When they finally breathlessly broke apart, Kate whispered back, "I love you too, Captain Jack Sparrow."

It was a bit ironic, how just a few months earlier this very ship incited fear and panic in her. Now, this was her home. It was strange to think how much her life had changed, how much it had _improved. _That's the funny thing though. You never know where life is going to take you. If you even try to look through the seas of the distant future, it's just like looking through murky waters.

* * *

><p>DAWWW :D Love all around!<p>

I really and truly hope you all enjoyed this chapter and my story overall. If you liked it in the least bit, make sure to tell me in a review. I worked long and hard on this and I'd love to hear your opinion. Reviews make my day!

Until the next story and hopefully not too long away,

-Becca :)


End file.
